algo inesperado
by sailorgisselle
Summary: despues de un año con la pelea con sailor galaxia pasa algo que nunca pensaron que les pasaria nisiquiera en su peor batalla y la pobre de serena tendra que sufrir algo que no se esperaba no es un sufrimiento por amor S
1. donde esta serena

Ah pasado un año desde que Sailor Galaxia fue derrotada y todo ah estado muy tranquilo las chicas siguen yendo a clases y todas han superado sus notas incluso serena a mejorado bastante, darien ya volvió de y esta trabajando en el hospital de Tokio y su relación con serena sigue muy bien.

Aunque últimamente serena a estado un tanto extraña al principio nadie se da va cuenta pero luna fue una de las primeras ya que serena estaba durmiendo mas de lo común y se estaba preocupando, pero serena le decía que se sentía bien y que estaba cansada por tanto estudiar con las chicas.

EN EL TEMPLO

Rei: (bostezando) aaaahhh!!!! Que cansada estoy

Lita: jajajajaja te pareces a serena cuando se quejaba antes cuando estudiábamos

Mina: pero rei tiene razón ya llevamos mucho tiempo estudiando deberíamos salir a

A divertirnos un rato ( lo ultimo lo dijo gritando y riendo)

Ami: pero antes terminemos de estudiar (en ese momento se queda pensativa y dice)

¿Chicas alguna ha visto a serena?

Rei: ahora que lo dices la tonta de serena no ah llegado apuesto que esta en una cita con

Darien (lo dice molesta para cubrir su preocupación)

Lita: es raro que serena no allá llegado ya que me dijo que se iría cambiar ropa y se

Vendría al templo

Mina: capacito que en el camino se encontró con darien y están en su departamento los

Pillines jijijijiji

Todas: MINA!!!!!!!

Ami: creo que seria mejor llamar a la casa de serena para saber si esta hay o no?

En ese momento ami llama a la casa de serena pero nadie contesta

Ami: nadie me contesto el teléfono parece que no hay nadie? (lo dice un poco

Preocupada?

Rei: haber llama al departamento de darien para saber si esta hay

Ami llama al departamento de darien y le contesta

Darien: alo?

Ami: alo darien habla ami

Darien: hola ami como estas?

Ami: bien darien gracias oye estas con serena?

Darien: ella no esta aquí, no la eh visto hace un par de días… por que ah pasado algo?

(Lo ultimo un poco preocupado)

Ami: no darien no ah pasado nada solo que llamamos a su casa pero nadie nos contesta y la estamos esperando en el templo hace un par de horas

Darien: mmm… eso es raro ya que hace tiempo que no es impuntual siempre avisa cuando no ira ah alguna junta

Ami: gracias cualquier cosa que sepas nos avisas

Darien: OK lo mismo para ustedes

Ami: chau

Darien: adiós

Después de ese llamado darien fue a la casa de serena pero nadie salio y estuvo llamando durante el día pero nadie contesto y luna tampoco apareció en todo ese día.

Continuara


	2. que le paso a serena

Han pasado 2 días desde que serena no llamo y no vio a las chicas y ya era día lunes y ellas tenían las esperanzas de verla en el colegio

Mina: espero que la podamos ver si saber por que no sabemos nada de ella (lo dice preocupada)

Lita: lo mas raro que ni el comunicador lo contesta ( igual que mina de preocupada)

Rei: aaaahhh esa tonta de serena como puede tenerlo asi de preocupada ( un tanto molesta pero a la vez preocupada)

Ami: solo espero que se encuentre bien

En eso entran al salón de clases y ven a serena sentada como siempre en su lugar y van todas donde estaba serena

Lita: serena donde has estado estábamos demasiado preocupadas por ti

Serena: hola chicas co…( pero no puedo continuar por que rei la interrumpió)

Rei: como puedes tan desconsiderada nosotras muriéndonos de preocupación por ti y tu llegas como si nada

Ami: rei deja que nos diga donde estuvo

Serena: lo siento chicas, lo que pasa es que tuvimos que viajar de urgencia con mi familia y se me quedo el comunicador en casa y donde estábamos no tenia como comunicarnos

Mina: pero serena nos hubieras dejado dicho con luna para que no nos preocupáramos

Serena: lo siento es que me lleve a luna conmigo

En eso entra la maestra y todas se van a sus puestos pero serena se queda pensando lo que paso durante esos dos días

FLASH BACK

Mama ikuko: serena quieres comer un poco de pastel? (le dijo gritando hacia el segundo piso de su casa)

Pero nadie contesto

Mama ikuko: serena?

En la pieza de serena

Luna: apúrate que vas a llegar tarde al templo

Serena: ok luna solo que me queda peinarme

En ese momento serena se desmaya en medio de su pieza

Luna: SERENA!! QUE TE PASO CONTESTAME

En eso llega mama ikuko

M. ikuko: serena te estoy hablando te dije que si querías….( en eso la ve desmallada)

SERENA!!!! HIJA RESPONDEME .. SAMMY, SAMMY LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO

Sammy: que pasa mama…. QUE LE PASO A SERENA (lo dice mientras ve como su mama intenta hacer reaccionar a serena)

M. ikuko: no se pero apúrate llama a una ambulancia

Sammy fue llamo a una ambulancia y se llevaron a serena a un hospital privado

Doctor: familiares de serena tsukino?

Papa y mama de serena: nosotros somos los padres

Doctor: su hija ya esta mejor pero tiene un problema en el corazón y tendremos que tenerla en un tratamiento para corregirlo

M. ikuko: pero como es posible, es muy grave lo que tiene mi hija (lo dice al borde de las lagrimas)

Doctor: si sigue el tratamiento y no tiene ninguna emoción fuerte todo estará bien solo que la dejaremos un día aquí para mantenerla en observación

P. de serena: gracias a dios que no es tan grave

Sammy: la podemos ver?

Doctor: seria recomendable que se fueran a descansar y mañana la vieran ya qe necesitamos que descanse

M. ikuko: esta bien mañana vendremos para saber como sigue


	3. lo que le paso a serena

Pasaron un par de horas y serena despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital

Serena: que me paso? , ¿Por que estoy aquí?

Enfermera: que bueno que despertó señorita, ¿Cómo se siente?

Serena: un poco cansada pero bien ¿Qué me paso?

Enfermera: tuvo un problema con su corazón pero nada grave solo tiene que seguir su tratamiento y todo volverá a estar como antes así que descanse

Serena: esta bien gracias señorita

La enfermera se va y entra luna por la ventana

Luna: serena como te sientes

Serena: luna que bueno verte mejor solo que estoy aquí

Luna: esto nunca lo pensé todo este problema a tu corazón se debe por que has usado el cristal de plata

Serena: tu crees luna que se deba a eso pero yo no puedo de dejar de usar ya que si un enemigo aparece tendré que enfrentarme a el y además lo tengo que utilizar cuando tenga que crear Tokio de cristal (lo dice un poco preocupada)

Luna: serena tranquila cuando pase tu ya estarás recuperada, además hay que avisarles a las chicas y a darien para…(en ese momento serena la interrumpió)

Serena: NO LUNA nadie se enterara ya que no es tan grave así que será un secreto entre nosotras (se lo dice de una manera muy seria)

Luna: pero serena ellas tienen que saberlo (no muy desacuerdo con lo que decía su

Dueña)

Serena: luna como tu dueña amiga y PRINCESA te ordeno que guardaras el secreto

Luna: esta bien serena nadie lo sabrá, pero que le diremos a las chicas y a tu mama para que ellas y darien no se enteren?

Serena: les diremos que fuimos de viaje con mi madre y que lleve el comunicador y no tenia como comunicarme

Luna: como tu digas serena (no tan de acuerdo con lo que decía pero igualmente la obedeció)

Al otro día serena le dijo a su familia lo que le dijo a luna ya que no quería que sus amigas se preocuparon al principio no entendieron pero la obedecieron ya que es su decisión

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Paso ese día de clases y cuando salían las chicas de clases afuera las esperaba darien (bueno mas bien dicho esperaba a serena)

Mina: hola darien que milagro tu por aquí (lodito con una mirada picara)

Todas:MINA

Mina: lo siento, lo siento

Darien: hola chicas, hola serena como estas?

Serena: (abrazándolo) hola darien bien que sorpresa

Darien: acaso no puedo venir a buscar a mi novia (también abrazándola)

Lita: bueno nosotras nos vamos serena nos vemos

Serena: adiós chicas nos vemos mañana

Las chicas se fueron y serena y darien se fueron a una heladería

Darien: serena donde estuviste estos días me tuviste muy preocupado (lo dice mientras toma su mano)

Serena le cuenta darien lo mismo que le dijo a las chicas y darien también lo creyó

Después se fueron al parque numero 10 y se sentaron en una banca frente al lago

Darien: espero que para la próxima nos avises amor ( mientras la abraza)

Serena: si darien no te preocupes (también abrazándolo)

PENSAMIENTO DE SERENA:

"lo siento darien por mentirte pero hemos estado tan tranquilos que no quiero que te preocupes por cosas tan pequeñas"


	4. el plan

En eso el cielo se empezó a oscurecer y empezaron a caer unas pequeñas gotitas anunciando la lluvia que se acercaba

Darien: tendremos que irnos serena que empezara a llover muy pronto

Serena: tienes razón no me quiero resfriar

Darien fue a dejar a serena a su casa en su auto aunque igual se mojaron cuando se iban al auto

Serena: gracias darien por traerme entrare rápido para cambiarme y no enfermarme (lo dice abrazándolo)

Darien: de nada amor entra pronto

En eso sale mama ikuko y cuando ve a serena toda mojada le habla

M. ikuko: serena como se te ocurre llegar toda mojada justo cuando bienes llegando de..(Pero la interrumpe serena)

Serena: si mama que tiene que este mojada con que venga llegando de viaje

M. ikuko: si es verdad pero ya entra que esta lloviendo mucho y te puedes enfermar

Darien: adiós serena nos veremos mañana (y le da un beso)

Serena: adiós amor y gracias por traerme (responde el beso)

Darien se va y se queda pensando en la reacción de serena

EN CASA DE SERENA

M. ikuko: señorita valla a bañarse de inmediato si no quiere que su tratamiento se valla a cero

Serena: si mama ahora mismo voy ashu!!!!(Justo serena estornuda)

M. ikuko: ya señorita se va a bañar ahora

Serena: si mama

Después de ese día pasaron un par de meses y las chicas salieron de vacaciones y se extrañaban ya que había días en que serena desaparecía, al principio pensaron que estaba con darien pero el les decía que no que ella no había ido haberlo

¿Adonde ira serena cuando no esta con as chicas? Se preguntaba darien.

Lo que no sabían es que serena iba al hospital para hacerse el tratamiento para su corazón y eso la cansaba mucho y estaba siempre con mucho sueño.

Un día de esos suena el teléfono de serena

Serena: alo?

Rei: alo serena habla rei

Serena: hola rei como estas?

Rei: bien oye en donde estabas te llame pero me dijeron que habías salio ( para variar rei sin pelos en la lengua)

Serena: eh!!! Fui al centro comercial a ver unas cosas que me hacían falta( mintiendo para que no la descubrieran)

Rei: aaaahhh!!! OK te creo, oye te llamaba para avisarte que con las chicas tenemos pensado hacer mañana un día de campo te gustaría ir co nosotras?, ya que hace tiempo que no salimos todas

Serena: seria genial claro que voy , puedo invitar a darien?

Rei: claro que lo puedes invitar entonces nos vemos mañana en el templo, también vienen haruka, michiru, hotaru y setsuna

Serena: genial entonces nos vemos tengo que llevar algo?

Rei: no nada lita dijo que se encargaría de toda la comida así que llega temprano todas nos juntaremos a las 9 aquí

Serena: OK nos vemos

PENSAMIENTO DE REI

"genial mañana por fin sabremos e donde se mete serena no tendrá como escaparse ese día"

continuara


	5. planes y secretos

Después del llamado de rei serena se arreglo un poco y se fue como todos los días al hospital para su tratamiento para su corazón.

Serena: hola señorita tengo hora con el doctor Quezada

Secretaria: buenas tardes me podría decir su nombre por favor?

Serena: serena tsukino

Secretaria: OH, señorita tsukino el doctor se tardara un poco pero guste esperarlo si no es mucha molestia

Serena: no se preocupe lo esperare

Mientras tanto las chicas planeaban como hacer para que serena les dijera donde se encontraba por las tardes que no estaba con ellas ni con darien

Mina: bueno ya esta todo listo solo falta que llegue mañana y sabremos todo

Ami: solo espero que serena no se moleste que nos metamos tanto en su vida (lo dice un poco preocupada por la reacción de su amiga)

Rei: pero también entiende que estamos preocupadas y necesitamos saber donde se mete todo este tiempo y si no hace nada malo no tendrá ningún problema en decirnos

Lita: tienes razón (cambiando el tema) chicas yo ya tengo todo listo y le dije a andruw que fuera con nosotras ¿no hay problema cierto? (lo dice un poco nerviosa)

Mina: uuuuyyyyy!!! Lita creo que todo va por buen camino (lo dice con doble intención)

Lita: hay mina no me molestes (lo dice toda roja)

Rei: yo no creo que allá problema además sirve para que serena no sospeche (aquí se pone nerviosa) además yo invite a Nicolás así que no creo que allá problema ( lo ultimo un poco roja)

Mina: jijijijij bien rei creo que vas por buen camino jijijijij

Ami: bueno entonces nos vemos mañana aquí en el templo a las 9 de la mañana

Después de eso las chicas se fueron del templo mina y ami se fueron a su casa mientras que lita se dirigió a crow

Andruw: hola lita como estas? ( un pocito nervioso)

Lita: hola bien gracias, oye mañana con las chicas y darien vamos a hacer un día de campo te gustaría ir con nosotras? (lo ultimo lo dice un poco roja)

Andruw: enserio me encantaría ir contigo ósea con todos ustedes? ( lo dice rojo como tomate por lo ultimo que dijo)

Lita: genial entonces mañana nos vemos en el templo a las 9 de la mañana bueno me tengo que ir cuídate nos vemos

Mientras tanto rei estaba buscando a Nicolás pero no lo encontraba

Rei: Nicolás, Nicolás, NICOLAS, valla ¿Dónde se abra metido Nicolás?

Mientras serena estaba en el hospital esperando que la atendieran

Pensamiento de serena:

"espero que no se demore tanto el doctor ya que se esta haciendo un poco tarde"

Pero alguien la saca de sus pensamientos

Nicolás: ¿serena? Hola como estas

Serena: NICOLAS, hola bien gracias que haces por acá? ( un poco nerviosa ya que no esperaba encontrarse con alguien conocido)

Nicolás: bien también nada vengo a ver a un amigo y tu que haces por aquí pensé que estarías con las chicas en el templo?

Serena: lo que pasa es que… (En eso lo interrumpen)

Doctor Quezada: señorita serena esta todo listo para que entre, (en eso ve a Nicolás) Nicolás hola como estas?

Nicolás: hola Manuel bien gracias te vengo a visitar pero veo que estas ocupado (lo ultimo lo dice mirando a serena)

Doctor Quezada: pero espérame y te atiendo después de atender a serena

Nicolás: OK te espero

Serena: eh Nicolás después de que salga de aquí podríamos hablar? (lo dice seria)

Nicolás: claro serena te espero

Después de eso serena entro a la consulta y salio después de media hora

Serena: Nicolás lo siento por hacerte esperar

Nicolás: no te preocupes vamos te invito a tomar algo

De hay se fueron a una cafetería y se sentaron para poder conversar

Serena: Nicolás te quiero pedir un favor no le digas a rei ni a las chicas que me viste hoy en el hospital (casi suplicante)

Nicolás: esta bien serena pero me podrías decir por lo menos la razón

Serena le contó el problema que tenia a su corazón claro que omitiendo que fue por consecuencia por haber ocupado en cristal de plata

Nicolás: pero serena yo creo que les deberías decir las chicas son tus amigas y darien tu novio pero es tu decisión y yo te guardare el secreto solo espero que les digas a las chicas

Serena: gracias claro que lo tendré en cuenta pero no las quiero preocupar

Nicolás: bueno te entiendo (en eso mira la hora) lo siento serena me tengo que retirar

Serena: no te preocupes y gracias por escucharme

Nicolás: de nada cuídate

En ese momento Nicolás se retira y serena se queda pensando lo que hablo con Nicolás cuando alguien la saca de sus pensamientos

X: serena eres tu?

Serena: eh, hola tanto tiempo (se levanta y lo abraza)

X: pero mira que hermosa estas te molesta si me siento contigo?

Serena: claro que no yoshiki?

N.A: yoshiki es el diseñador que salio el sailor moon super s

Yoshiki: serena lamento lo que te voy a decir pero sin querer escuche lo que hablas con tu amigo no es nada grave lo que tienes?

Serena: no, no te preocupes si sigo mi tratamiento todo saldrá bien

Yoshiki: que bueno oye ese problema no es por que seas sailor moon cierto? (el lo supo cuando serena lo ayudo)

Serena: si se debe a eso pero todo estará bien( lo dice con una sonrisa que cautivo a yoshiki)

Yoshiki: serena tu ahora estas de vacaciones cierto?

Serena: eh, si por que lo preguntas?

Yoshiki: te tengo una propuesta (todo emocionado y le toma las manos a serena) te gustaría ser mi modelo? se me acaban de venir unas ideas y tu eres perfecta para modelarlos

Serena: (sorprendida) eh, claro pero yo no tengo ninguna experiencia como modelo y no quiero defraudarte

Yoshiki: no te preocupes se que lo harás fantástico que me dices (le dice con una mirada llena de ilusión)

Serena: esta bien solo si me ayudas en una cosita

Yoshiki: claro que si serena que seria

CONTINUARA

**Gracias a todas por sus mensajes y espero que sigan leyendo mi fanfic**


	6. UN DIA DE CAMPO Y UNA NUEVO ENEMIGO

Serena: te acuerdas de mis amigas?

Yoshiki: si claro y también de tu novio

Serena: que bien por ese es mi favor

Yoshiki: (sorprendido) quieres que sean modelos?

Serena: no, no es eso lo que pasa es que si te llegan a preguntar en donde es estado les dirás que contigo probándome tus nuevos modelos

Yoshiki: claro como tu quieras pero ¿Por qué?

Serena: por que ellas no saben de mi enfermedad y no quiero que se enteren y yo por las tardes me voy al hospital para hacerme mi tratamiento y si me preguntan tu serás mi cuartada de acuerdo? ( le dice con los ojitos bien grandes cosa que no le diga que no)

Yoshiki: (con una gota en la cabeza) esta bien serena (cambiando el tema) estaría bien si empezamos el lunes

Serena: claro pero iré como las 3 de la tarde ya que a las 1 tengo mi terapia esta bien a esa hora

Yoshiki: claro que si ya que no quiero que dejes de ir a tu terapia ya que es importante para ti, bueno serena me tengo que ir nos vemos cuídate

Serena: claro gracias nos vemos el lunes que estés bien

Serena se va de la cafetería y en eso se acuerda que no le aviso a darien y decide ir a su departamento

Serena toca el timbre

Darien: serena!!! Hola como estas anda pasa?

Serena: gracias (pasando a su departamento)

Darien: hola te llame a tu casa pero no estabas en donde estabas? (le dice serio)

Serena: eso te quería contar (le dice feliz)

Darien: pero antes quieres tomar algo?

Serena: no gracias ya tome algo hace poco (sentándose en un mueble)

Darien: OK entonces te escucho?(sentándose al lado de ella)

Serena: lo que pasa es que estoy trabajando con yoshiki el diseñador de ropa te acuerdas?

Darien: claro que si fue en su tienda en donde te compre un traje o no? Pero trabajas en su tienda? (le pregunta un poco dudoso)

Serena: no estoy trabajando como una de sus modelos (le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Darien: DE MODELO!!!!! Pero como si tu no eres modelo (le dice sorprendido ya que nunca se imagino que su serena trabajaría como una)

Serena: si soy su modelo o crees que no sirvo para ese trabajo ( lo ultimo los dice una poco triste)

Darien: claro que no quise decir eso solo que me sorprende pero desde cuando?

Serena: hace una par de semanas

Darien: por que no me dijiste antes? (le pregunta un poco molesto pero no precisamente por que no le allá dicho si no que sabia que si a serena ya la miraban en la calle ahora seria mas ya que es muy hermosa)

Serena: bueno quería saber si servia para ese trabajo aparte se hubieran burlado

Darien: hay serena nadie se hubiera burlado (lo dice abrazándola)

Serena: se que tu no pero las chicas si (en eso se acuerda del día de campo) darien mañana las chicas harán un día de campo quieres ir?

Darien: claro que me gustaría ir en donde nos tendríamos que juntarnos? (darien ya sabia del día de campo solo esperaba que serena lo invitara)

Serena: mañana en el templo a las 9

Darien: (mirando la hora) entonces seria bueno que te fuera a dejar a tu casa por que es muy tarde y no te acuestas temprano no llegaras

Serena: (mira la hora y se sorprende) es verdad me tengo que ir mi mama debe estar muy preocupada

Darien: (mira a serena y piensa "desde cuando se preocupa de lo que le valla a decir su mama") esta bien vamos yo te voy a dejar

Salen del departamento y se suben al auto de darien y después de 20 minutos llegan a la casa de serena

Serena: (bajando del auto ) gracias por traerme darien te lo agradezco mucho

Darien (también bajándose) de nada serena

Darien iba a besar a serena cuando sale mama ikuko

: SERENA!!! ME PUEDES DECIR QUE HORAS DE LLEGAR SON ESTAS NO TENIAS A TODOS CON EL ALMA EN UN HILO PENSAMOS UQE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO LLAME Y ME DIJIRON QUE HABIAS SALIDO HACE HORAS

Serena: lo siento mama es que pase haber a darien y se me paso el tiempo volando (trantado de hacer de que su madre no la echara al agua)

m. ikuko: PERO ME HUBIERAS LLAMADO HAY QUE NIÑA ESTA CASI ME DA UN INFARTO (lo ultimo lo dice entrando a su casa)

Darien mira extrañado la actitud de mama ikuko ya que tampoco era tan tarde

Darien: serena que le paso a tu mama por que reacciono así?

Serena: no se a lo mejor no tuvo un buen día (lo dice con una sonrisa fingida)

Darien: (no creyéndole mucho) OK mejor entra a tu casa

Serena: esta bien darien adiós

Serena y darien se dan un beso y cuando termina serena pierde el equilibrio y darien la agarra de la cintura

Darien: serena te sientes bien ( le dice preocupado)

Serena: (le dice un poco débil) si darien me siento mejor (le dice soltándose de el y tratando de entrar a su casa)

Darien: (no muy convencido) esta bien pero si te sientes mal me avisas OK

Serena: esta bien darien te avisare

Serena y darien se despiden y se van a sus casas cada uno

EN OTRA DIMENSION

X: muy pronto serás mía querida neo reina serena como siempre tuvo que ser (lo dice mirando una foto holográfica de ella)

XX: señor estamos por pasar a la dimensión en donde se encuentra la neo- reina y hemos averiguado que esta con una enfermedad que no le permite por un tiempo usar el cristal de plata por un tiempo

X: enserio eso será mucho mejor para poder traerla conmigo y formar un universo lleno de oscuridad (lo dice con una sonrisa)

XX: señor mañana estaremos al medio dia en esa dimension

X: OK entonces mañana atacaremos y ella vendrá conmigo sea como sea ahora retírate y prepara a todos los soldados para atacar

El soldado se va y el sujeto se va a dormir

AL OTRO DIA

TEMPLO:

Rei: quien falta?

Ami: solo faltan serena y mina? (lo dice un poco nerviosa ya que sabe que rei se molestara)

Darien: saben chicas ayer paso algo raro cuando la fui a dejar ayer

Darien les cuenta a las chicas lo que paso en casa de serena

Haruka: a lo mejor no vendrá (lo dice un poco preocupada)

En eso llega serena y mina

Rei: menos mal que llegaron ya vamonos para aprovechar el día

Así todos se fueron a unas montañas y se instalaron mientras lita y andruw asaban unos pescados las chicas conversaban

Mina: que bien hace tiempo que no estábamos todas juntas

Rei: si tienes razón ya que últimamente un personita no ah ido a nuestras (lo dice mirando a serena)

Setsuna: es verdad en donde ah estado princesa?

Serena: setsuna no me digas princesa ya que somos amigas así que dime princesa (lo dice con una sonrisa)

Setsuna: esta bien prin… ósea serena (lo dice un poco avergonzada)

Michiru: serena en donde has estado en todo este tiempo ya que cada vez que íbamos a las juntas tu no estabas

Serena: este lo que pasa es que ( lo dice con un poco de pena)

Mina: que es lo que pasa anda dinos

Serena: es que estoy trabajando con yoshiki soy una de sus modelos (lo dice un poco ruborizada)

Todos menos darien: que estas trabajando de modelo!!!!

Serena: este si hace unas semanas

Mina: que bien serena y como es ser modelo ( le dice con ojos de estrella)

Serena: pues es emocionante

En eso Nicolás llama a serena

Nicolás: serena podríamos hablar un momento?

Serena: eh si claro


	7. UNA VERDAD MUY DOLOROSA

Todos se quedan extrañados ya que ellos no tienen una amistad tan solida

Mina le dice a rei: de que querrá habla Nicolás con serena?

Rei: no se pero no me importa

Mientras en otro lado

Nicolás: serena es verdad lo que dijiste

Serena: si ese día cuando hablamos me encontré con el y me propuso el trabajo 8ledice emocionada)

Nicolás: que bien solo espero que tu salud siga mejor y no te esfuerces mucho (le dice preocupado)

Serena: gracias por preocuparte pero todo estará bien mejor volvamos con los demás o sino sospecharan

Asi volvieron con los demas

Darien: (abrazándola por la espalda) que quería Nicolás? ( le dice un poco celoso)

Serena: señor chiba Nicolás solo quería que le presentara a su papa a yoshiki para hacer negocios (con una mirada picara) acaso se puso celoso?

Darien: eh….. no solo preguntaba ( un poco avergonzado)

Darien iba a besar a serena cuando aparece una nube negra en el cielo

Rei: siento una presencia maligna (lo dice mirando a todas)

Setsuna: Nicolás andruw podrían levar a hotaru a la camioneta por favor?

Los dos: claro

En eso aparece una nave y de ella aparecen 10 soldados vestidos todos de negros vestidos como el caballero de la noche pero de negro

Líder de los soldados: futura neo reina serena se que estas aquí si no quieres que no pase nada malo en este lugar tienes que venir con nosotros (lo dice gritando en todo el campo)

Todos quedaron helados por el llamado

Haruka: vamos transformémonos y protejamos a la princesa

Todas se transforman incluyendo serena y darien

Sailor uranos: para que quieres a la princesa?

Líder de los soldados: eso a ti no te importa guerrera

Sailor uranos: pero como te atreves (le dice molesta y lo ataca)

Todas comienzan a pelear con los soldados y tuxedo mask protege en un rincón a eternal sailor moon

Sailor moon: tuxedo mask hay que ayudarlas

Tuxedo mask: esperemos puede ser una trampa y no quiero que nada te pase (lo dice abrazándola)

Sailor moon: tenemos que ayudarlas

Sailor moon se suelta del abrazo de tuxedo mask y va en ayudas de sus amigas

Sailor moon: ya déjenlas en paz

Líder de los soldados: ya y que piensa hacer princesa para hacerlo

Sailor moon: esto

Sailor moon saca su báculo y dice: dulce poder de las estrellas de las sailor scout y sale una luz plateada más fuerte de lo normal y destruye a todos los soldados

Todas: bien echo sailor moon

Pero sailor moon se ve más cansada de lo normal por ocupar el báculo

Sailor mars: estas bien te vez cansada

Sailor moon: si estoy bien no te preocupes (en eso cae de rodillas y tuxedo mask la sostiene)

Tuxedo mask: sailor moon estas bien

Justo cuando iba a responder se creo un remolino negro y de el salio un hombre de cuerpo bien fornido de tes blanca pelo de color verde y ojos de color amarillo

X: querida neo reina por fin te encuentro no sabes lo que eh esperado por este momento (lo dice descendiendo cerca de ella)

Sailor neptuno: dinos quien eres?

X: esta bien mi nombre es crees y vengo de otra dimensión en una que eh podido admirar su planeta en especial a mi amada princesa (lo dice mirándola y caminado así ella)

Tuxedo mask: aléjate de ella (poniéndose frente sailor moon)

Crees: no me hagas reír tu y cuantos mas se ponderan en mi camino? ( lo dice mirando a las demás)

Sailor plus: no te atrevas acercarte a ella (poniéndose junto con todas en posición para defender a sailor moon)

Crees: miren nada mas (levanta sus manos) fuera no son nada más que estorbo

Les lanza un rayo y salen cada uno en diferentes direcciones

Sailor moon: alto no les hagas daño(lo dice de rodillas llorando)

Crees: vamos amor dame tu mano si no quieres que ellos sepan tu pequeño secreto ( le dice mirando como todos se paraban con dificultad y miraban a sailor moon sin saber a que se referia)

Sailor moon:: no se de que hablas

Crees: no estas segura ellos saben por que te cansaste tanto por ocupar tu báculo?

Sailor moon: (palideció) ellos no lo saben

Tuxedo mask: de que hablas sailor moon que no sabemos (tomándola por los hombros)

Sailor moon: lo que pasa es que …..

Justo cuando les iba a decir crees lanza un latido y atrapa a sailor moon y la agarra de la cintura

Sailor mars: déjala ahora mismo o te arrepentirás (le grita furiosa)

Crees: sabes querida yo les diré por ti ella tiene un…..

Sailor moon: NO TE ATREVAS!!!!

En eso aparece una media luna en la frente de sailor moon y da un fuerte destello crees la suelta y sailor cae fuertemente al suelo

Tuxedo mask: SAILOR MOON!!!

Pero no puede acercarse ya que crees puso un campo de fuerza cuando tuxedo mask estaba por hablar sailor moon perdió su transformación y empezó a gritar y ah moverse a diferentes lados gritando y sujetándose el pecho izquierdo con la mano

Sailor Venus: déjala ya no le hagas daño ( le dice llorando)

Sailor Júpiter: como le haces eso si dices amarla tanto

Crees: yo no le estoy haciendo nada no seria capaz de tocarla (les dice serio y tomando en sus brazos a serena que no paraba de gemir de dolor)

Tuxedo mask: déjala (tratando de acercarse pero el campo no lo deja pasar)

Sailor mercurio: (estaba analizando con su computadora y palidece cuando ve que le pasaba a serena) el no le esta haciendo nada serena… esta teniendo un ataque al corazón

Todos: QUE!!!!!

Crees: así es ella estaba en un tratamiento para que ustedes no se dieran cuenta pero parece que no sirvió bueno espero que se acuerden mucho de ella ya que solo en sus recuerdos la podrán ver (mientras decía eso empieza a levitar)

Tuxedo mask: SERENAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (y cae de rodillas al suelos)

CONTINUARA


	8. cap 8 que pasara

Justo cuando estaba por desaparecer crees con serena de ella empezó a salir una luz plateada hace que crees suelte a serena la cual cae inconciente al piso

Todos: SERENA!!! (CORREINDO HACIA ELLA)

Crees: por esta vez mi amada te dejare pero pronto vendré por ti y hay nadie podrá hacer nada para que yo no cumpla mi cometido (desaparece)

Todos vuelven a la normalidad y darien corre para ser reaccionar a serena

Darien: serena amor despierta no me dejes solo (lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos)

En eso serena despierta

Serena: lo… siento… chicos… no… quise… preocuparlos (lo dice con un poco de dificultad)

Rei: tonta sabes que siempre estaremos contigo y te protegeremos (lo dice al borde de las lagrimas)

En eso llega andruw, Nicolás y hotaru y ven a serena en brazos de Darien

Nicolás: Serena te encuentras bien

Serena: si gracias Nicolás

Haruka: será mejor llevarla al hospital

Nicolás: yo se donde queda vamos

Así todos se van al hospital guiados por Nicolás

Darien: señorita por favor atienda a mi novia (lo dice con serena inconciente en sus brazos)

Nicolás: Por favor llame al doctor Quezada

Enfermera: claro por favor dejen a la paciente en la camilla y llenen estos formularios

La enfermera se va y todos interrogan a Nicolás

Rei: como es que sabias el nombre del doctor de serena (lo dice molesta)

Nicolás: lo que pasa es que un día a buscar un amigo y me encontré con serena esperando que la atendiera (lo dice un poco asustado)

Ami: pero por que no nos dijiste

Nicolás: es que le prometí que le guardaría el secreto ya que ella me dijo que hablaría con todos ustedes

Haruka: aun así eso ya no tiene importancia nos enteramos y ahora hay que ver como esta la salud de serena (lo dice ya molesta por la discusión)

Darien: ahora lo que importa es que mi serena se recupere y vuelva a estar con nosotras (lo dice preocupado)

En eso llegan los papas de serena

m. ikuko: como esta mi hija

Ami: aun no nos dicen nada

Kenji: que fue lo que paso?

Ami les dijo a los padres de serena que estaban en el día de campo y que de pronto serena callo desmayada, cuando estaba terminando de contarle salio el doctor

Doctor: familiares de serena tsukino?

M. ikuko: nosotros somos los padres

Doctor Quezada: bueno serena tuvo un PRE infarto tuvo que tener un fuerte impresión para lo que sucedió ya que con la terapia todo iba mejorando pero ahora la cosa sea a complicado un poco lo ideal seria es que empezara de nuevo su terapia y no tuviera emociones fuertes ya que una mas y podría ser fatal (lo dice serio)

M. ikuko: no se preocupe me encargare de que no se vuelva a repetir de nuevo

Darien: podríamos verla?

Doctor Quezada: claro lo ideal seria que entraran de a uno y no la hagan sufrir emociones fuertes

m. ikuko: darien entra tu primero a serena le alegrara verte ( justo cuando el papa de serena iba a decir algo mama ikuko le tapo la boca) kenji no es hora de celos tontos

Darien entro a la habitación de serena y la encontró dormida

Darien: amor me asuste mucho pensé que me dejarías solo esta vez (le dice tomando su mano y llorando)

En eso serena despierta al sentir un calor en su mano

Serena: da..ri…en

Darien: amor no te esfuerces

Serena: de…verdad…lo…siento…por…mentir…

Darien: no te preocupes lo importante es que estas conmigo y te estas recuperando

Serena: gracias…amor ( y se queda dormida)

Después de eso pasaron tres dias

Estaban todos en el hospital cuando llega Yoshiki

Yoshiki: hola chicos como esta serena? (lo dice preocupado)

Darien: (sorprendido) bien ya se encuentra mejor pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yoshiki: me entere de lo que le paso y vine lo mas pronto posible

Darien: ella esta mejor hoy se podrá ir a su casa

Yoshiki: que bueno por que diseñe unos vestidos que quiero que modele en dos semanas, solo espero que se encuentre mejor para esa fecha

Darien: entonces era cierto que esta trabajando para ti (un poco molesto)

Yoshiki: (sorprendido) acaso te dan de los que trabaje como modelo

Darien: (apenado) solo un poco pero no se lo digas

Yoshiki: no te preocupes yo no diré nada no te preocupes (lo dice con una sonrisa)

Darien: si quieres ver a serena esa es su habitación (apuntando a donde era la habitación)

Yoshiki se dirige a la habitación

Yoshiki: hola serena como estas?

Serena: (sorprendida) Yoshiki!!! Que sorpresa

Yoshiki: por lo que veo ya estas mejor, sabes estuve diseñando unos trajes que te quedaran fantásticos (lo dice muy emocionado)

Serena: (con una gota en la cabeza) jejejeje… que bueno pero no se cuando podré empezar a trabajar

Yoshiki: no te preocupes el desfile es en dos semanas y creo que estarás recuperada para esa fecha ¿desfilaras ese día siii? (con los ojos de estrellitas)

Serena: si lo haré me comprometí contigo

Yoshiki: bueno me voy espero que te mejores y te espero dentro de tres días en mi taller

Yoshiki se va y serena vuelve a su casa.

Pero nadie sabe de lo que trama crees ya que amenazo con volver aparecer

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios pronto podré subir más capítulos**


	9. un cambio?

En otro lugar

Crees: ESTOY ARTO QUIERO A MI PRINCESA ¡!!!!!!! (grita molesto)

Soldado: pero amo si lo hacemos ahora ella no resistir el pasar a esta dimensión (un poco asustado)

Crees: lo se… lo se, pero tiene que ver alguna manera (en eso se que da pensando y se le ocurrió una genial idea)

Crees: dentro de dos semanas atacaremos en el desfile y quiero que preparen todo para cuando mi amada llegue

En la tierra después de 2 días que salio serena del hospital

Casa de serena

Serena: MAMA YA ME VOY A TRABAJAR NOS VEMOS AL RATO (grita desde la entrada de su casa)

: esta bien pero por favor no te alteres mucho hija

Serena: no te preocupes

Después de eso serena se fue al taller de Yoshiki a probarse los modelos que esta diseñando

Serena: buenos días (saluda con una sonrisa)

Yoshiki: hola sere pasa te esta esperando (se acerca a serena con unas vestidos)

Serena: me los tengo que probar

Yoshiki: si toma

Después de eso pasaron un par de horas y Yoshiki decidió que descansaran un poco

Yoshiki: serena como has estado te has sentido bien?

Serena: (tomando un poco de zumo de naranja) si muy bien solo que me canso mucho con la terapia pero pronto me recuperare por completo

Yoshiki: sere pero que pasaría si te atacan antes de que termines tu terapia recuerda que no te puedes transformar (le dice preocupado)

Serena: si lo se tengo claro que no me podré enfrentar a ellos(lo dice un poco frustrada)

Yoshiki se da cuenta de la frustración de serena y se le ocurre una idea

Yoshiki: serena ahora eres modelo que te parece si te haces un cambio de look (le dice muy emocionado)

Serena: un cambio de look (le dice sorprendida) por que no hace mucho tiempo quise cambiar pero nos atacaron en la peluquería (N.A: cuando fue con mina a la peluquería en la primera temporada)

Yoshiki: enserio pero vamos esta vez no pasara nada

Serena: esta bien por que no

Yoshiki y serena se fueron a un salón de belleza y a serena empezaron por hacerle una limpieza facial y todas esas cosas que nos hacen cuando queremos vernos diferentes, hasta que llego el momento del cabello

Peluquera: señorita que corte de pelo le gustaría tener

Serena se quedo pensando que nunca se a cortado el cabello y que no sabia que quería realmente cuando iba a responder justo se le adelantaron

Yoshiki: por que no nos sorprende señorita o tu tienes una idea serena (le dice mirándola)

Serena: en realidad no así que sorpréndanos

Después de un rato la peluquera le hizo una melena a serena era recta y solo prefiero eso ya que se veía muy bien así

Yoshiki: perfecto realmente te vez preciosa serena

Serena: enserio gracias la verdad me gusto mucho como me veo (lo dice un poco apenada)

Peluquera: que bueno que le gusto y hemos terminado

Después de eso volvieron al taller

Yoshiki: sere ningún cambio de look queda completo si no llevas otro tipo de ropa

Yoshiki le entrego una blusa negra con corte V doble negro con r y una miniflata de mezclilla con unos zapatos de taco aguja del mismo color

Serena: de verdad me encanta muchas gracias (viendo la hora) oH!!! Voy tarde tengo una cita con las chicas y darien me tengo que ir muchas gracias

Yoshiki: espero que te valla bien y me cuentas que opinas todos por tu cambio de look mañana

Serena salio del taller y se sentía totalmente observada todos los hombres se daban vuelta a mirarla pero no le tomo mucha importancia así que tomo un taxi y llego al templo con 10 minutos de retrazo

EN EL TEMPLO

Rey: a que hora va a llegar serena (les pregunta un poco preocupada)

Darien: se supone que esta con Yoshiki viendo los detalles para el desfile debe esta por llegar

Lita: bueno mientras voy a buscar el pastel

Haruka: mejor la voy a buscar no se como nos convenció de estar saliendo sola con un enemigo al asecho

Michiru: confía en ella estará bien

Hotaru: mama setsuna cuando podrá mama serena transformarse nuevamente

Setsuna: si mal no recuerdo……..

Justo cuando iba a contestar entra una persona que no conocen (bueno eso creen)

Rey: perdón pero quien eres?? (Pregunta al ver que todos están con la misma cara)

X: JAJAJAJA ya déjate de bromas rey si me quieres molestar no lo podrás hacer (lo dice mirando a todos y viendo que ni el mismo darien la reconoce) pero justo una pequeña la reconoce

Hotaru: mama serena te vez preciosa (lo dice abrazándola por las piernas)

Todos: QUE SERENA ¡!!!!!!

Rey: no…no puede ser serena (aun sorprendida)

Serena: claro que soy yo que les pasa solo me corte un poco el cabello (fingiendo molestia)

Haruka: un poco realmente te vez bien cabeza de bom bom

Michiru: haruka creo que ese sobrenombre ya no te servirá

Todos reían y le preguntaban a serena como fue que le ocurrió pero estaba un poco deprimida ya que darien no dijo ninguna palabra después de eso todos se fueron a sus casa y darien se ofreció de ir a dejar a serena.

Iban en el auto en silencio hasta que serena hablo

Serena: darien por que estas tan callado acaso no te gusto mi cambio (le pregunta un poco triste)

Darien detiene el auto cerca un parque

Darien: serena no es eso la verdad es que te vez hermosa la vez esa palabra queda chica te vez muy muy hermosa y la verdad no podía decir ninguna palabra esta muy sorprendido

Serena: (sorprendida) enserio lo crees

Darien: claro mi amor te vez preciosa ahora tendré que salir con un bat de béisbol para espantar a los hombres que te miren en la calle (mientras la abraza)

Serena: señor chiba acaso esta celoso de algo que todavía no…(justo se queda callada recordando lo que paso cuando iba al templo) jejejeje creo que tienes razón

Darien: no estoy celoso…pero como que tengo razón (pregunta arqueando una ceja)

Serena: jejeje es que camino al templo varios hombres me miraban hasta se daban vuelta

Darien: así (le dice muy celoso )

Serena lo abraza más y le dice: pero sabes que tu eres el único al que amo y eso no cambiara con un simple corte de cabello

Darien : o un lindo escote (le dice picadamente y mirando el escote)

Serena: DARIEN!!!!! 8le dice sonrojada)

Darien: jajajaja si es verdad ni con un corte de pelo o un muy lindo y sexy escote cambiara a mi tierna y amada princesa (le dice besándola)

después la fue a dejar a su casa

CONTINUARA…

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES LES PROMETO SEGUIR SUBIENDO MAS CAPITULOS**


	10. conversacion

Después del cambio de serena todo a estado tranquilo demasiado tranquilo para las chicas ya que no entienden como en dos semanas crees no ah atacado

TEMPLO

Estaban todas la chicas menos serena ya que se encontraba en su terapia

Ami: aun no entiendo como no han atacado (lo dice pensativa)

Lita: yo pensé que atacaría cuando serena estuvo en el hospital

Mina: a lo mejor se dio cuenta que ya no puede hacer nada contra ella y se rindió

Todos: ¬¬ (menos mina)

Haruka: por favor mina déjate de tonterías que esto es serio (un poco irritada)

Michiru: yo eh visto en mi espejo pero no aparece nada

Hotaru: yo tengo un mal presentimiento así que no podemos dejar sola a nuestra princesa ya que podría volver en cualquier momento (lo dice seria mirando a todas)

Darien: no se preocupen yo nunca la dejare sola lo que si me preocupa el desfile de mañana y que si atacan abra mucha gente y se formaría un caos si llegara a pasar algo

Setsuna: solo espero que no sea así (mirando a darien) donde se encuentra serena?

Rei: es verdad aun no llega la tonta de serena

Darien: serena esta en la clínica hoy le tocaba terapia (dice un poco triste)

Ami: vamos darien ella se recuperara y todo saldrá bien

Mina: si darien vamos no creo que a ella le guste verte así

Rei: sabes darien todas estamos preocupadas ya que sabemos que si atacan serena no podrá pelear (todos se bajan la mirada) pero …todos sabes que serena es muy bruta y…(en eso se le cristalizan los ojos) ella con tal de que todas estemos bien peleara pero estaba vez yo no la dejare por se lo que se arriesga así que tranquilo por que creo que hablo por todas

Haruka: es verdad lo que dice rei ninguna de nosotras la quiere perder así que tenemos que estar preparados (con una sonrisa)

Michiru: darien tienes que estar bien si serena te ve así se pondrá muy triste

Mina: además mañana mi querida amiga tiene su primer desfile y conocerá muchos modelos y nosotras también así que animo (lo dice con los ojos de estrella)

Todos: ¬¬ (menos mina)

Rei: POR DIOS MINA DEJA DE PENSAR EN TONTERIAS!!!!!

Lita: hay rei relájate sabes como es mina pero yo opio igual que ella (un poco ruborizada)

Ami: eeeh… saben yo pino igual que ustedes pero creo que es mejor irnos ya que mañana será un día muy largo

Darien: bueno yo me voy a buscar a serena a la clínica nos vemos mañana chicas

Darien se fue al hospital a buscar a serena el ya estando en el auto ya la llama a su móvil

Serena: alo?

Darien: hola mi amada princesa ¿como estas?

Serena: hola mi amor un poco cansada ¿y tu?

Darien: bien ¿en donde estas?

Serena: en la clínica descansado un poco pero ya me voy mi casa

Darien: no te vallas aun te iré a buscar

Serena: OK te espero nos vemos amor

Darien se apuro a la clínica cuando llego encontró a serena sentada en la recepción

Darien: hola serena

Serena: hay!!!! Amor me asustaste (le dice abrazándolo)

Darien: lo siento amor por no nos vamos (le da un beso)

Darien manejo hasta su departamento

Serena: darien no me podré quedar mucho tiempo ya que mi mama se puede preocupar (le dice sentándose en el mueble)

Darien: princesa por que no te quedas conmigo hoy (mientras la abrazaba)

Serena: mmm tendría que pensarlo (el dice con una sonrisa picara)

Darien: hay no seas malita y quédate conmigo (mientras le daba un beso en el cuello)

Serena: creo que me convenciste voy a llamar a mi mama

Serena se levanto bajo al vista de darien y saco su móvil

En casa de serena

m. ikuko: alo?

Serena: alo mama habla serena

m. ikuko: hola serena en donde estas?

Serena: estoy con las chicas viendo las cosas para mi desfile de mañana

m. ikuko: entonces te quedaras con ellas esta noche?

Serena: si mama te llamaba para avisar

: OK hija te cuidas y no te alteres no vemos cuídate

Serena: claro mama nos vemos mañana en el desfile

: OK pero no madrugues

Serena corto la llamada y vio como darien la mira

Serena: pasa algo amor? (le pregunta con inocencia)

Darien: nada amor solo te miraba (mientras se acercaba a ella)

Serena: mmm… y que tiene pesado que hagamos ahora (le dice mientras lo abraza por el cuello)

Darien: yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo y poder demostrarte cuanto te amo (mientras le besa el cuello)

Serena: yo también te amo amor (mientras le desabrocha su camisa)

Después de eso hicieron el amor y serena se durmió y darien la miraba dormir

Darien "_mi amor no dejare que nada te pase no sabes lo loco que me volvería si no te vuelvo a ver_" después de eso se quedo dormido abrazando a serena

CONTINUARA…..

**GRACIA A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES SIENTO DECIRLES QUE SUBIRE UN CAPITULO MAS Y DESPUES PASARAN DOS SEMANAS PARA EL PROXIMA YA QUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES ASI QUE NO SE DESESPEREN CUIDENCE TODAS GRACIAS**


	11. confesiones

Ya era de mañana y darien dormía abrazado a serena pero ella ya estaba despierta pensando en lo que iba a pasar ese día estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que darien la estaba mirando hace unos minutos

**Darien:** ¿En que piensas mi querida princesa? (acariciándole el pelo)

**Serena:** en que les voy a decir toda la verdad a mis padres no merecen que les siga mintiendo (lo dice seria y decidida)

**Darien:** (se sienta en la cama y la mira a los ojos) estas seguro de que estará bien que les digas la verdad y justo hoy? (le pregunta ya que sospecha que algo pasara hoy)

**Serena: **si estoy segura y por que hoy (también se sienta en la cama y lo mira a los ojos) por que presiento que algo pasara hoy y necesito que lo sepan

**Darien: **no dejare que nada te pase y si estas decidida amor será mejor que te valla a dejar a tu casa ya que hoy será un día muy largo (le dice dándole un beso)

Después de eso se levantan tomas desayuno y se parten a casa de serena

**Darien:** amor estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

**Serena:** no te preocupes amor si quieres me puedes esperar por cualquier cosa ya que necesito hacer algo y necesito que estés aquí pero entra cuando creas que sea necesario (le dice con tono autoritario)

**Darien:** no entiendo lo que me dices pero así será entrare cuando lo estime necesario nos vemos suerte (la besa)

Serena baja del auto y se dirige a su casa cuando entra es recibida por su madre

**m. ikuko**: hola sere como te fue?

**Serena**: bien mama gracias eh… mamá esta papá y Sammy?

**m. ikuko**: si tu padre esta en el escritorio y tu hermano en su habitación

**Serena:** te pido un favor necesito hablar con los tres le podrias decir a papá que valla a la sala yo ire por Sammy

su madre la miro extrañada y llamo a Kenji y serena fue a buscar a Sammy

**serena:** (tocando la puerta de la habitación de Sammy)se puede?

**Sammy:** pasa

**Serena: **sabes Sammy necesito que bajes tengo que hablar con los tres (le dice seria y caminando a la salida)

**Sammy:** claro… sailor moon (le dice en casi un susurro que serena logra escuchar)

**Serena:** (aun de espaldas) siempre supe que estabas enterado lo que me preguntaba era cuando me lo dirías?

**Sammy:** tenia miedo de que no confiaras en mi y lo negaras (lo dice sentándose en la cama y mirando el suelo) sabes… cuando tu te ibas de noche yo esperaba que llegaras bien a veces me amanecía en la ventana hasta que llegabas

Serena al escuchar la confesión se siente mal por la preocupación que lo hizo sentir

**Serena:** (sentándose al lado de el) sabes yo si te veía solo que no quería ponerlos en peligros (lo abraza) gracias por preocuparte por mi

**Sammy:** sabes que te quiero serena tonta y siempre me preocupare de ti (también abrazándola)

**Serena:** vamos abajar que nos esperan mamá y papá

Serena y sammy bajaron y se encontraron con sus padres en la sala

**p. Kenji:** bueno serena que nos tienes que decir (le pregunta serio)

serena toma aire y dice : familia los que les voy a contar no es facil de asimilar pero necesito que me escuchen y no me interrumpan

**M. ikuko**: bueno hija pero dinos pronto que es?

Serena: como bien saben hace un tiempo aparecio una heroína llamada Sailor moon (los miro y los tres asintieron) ok bueno lo que pasa es que esa heroína (tomo aire) soy yo

**p. Kenji**: (un poco alterado bueno mas bien gritando) QUE!!! ESO NO PUEDE SER MI NIÑA NO PUEDE SER SAILOR MOON

**M. ikuko:** tranquilo debe ser una broma cierto hija(mirando esperando que le diga que es broma)

**Serena:** no mama no es mentira y se lo probare

·············································································································································

Afuera de la casa de serena estaba darien en su auto impaciente por no saber que pasaba adentro

**Pensamiento de darien :** "_solo espero que no cometa ninguna locura_"

**Serena: **ETERNA SAILOR MOON TRANSFORMACIÓN!!!

Serena se transforma delante la mirada atónita de su familia

**Sailor moon:** me creen ahora (mirándolos)

**m. ikuko**: esto no puede ser verdad (aun en shock)

**p. Kenji**: como es posible esto quiero un explicación (parándose frente a serena)

**Sammy:** papa tranquilo todo debe tener un explicación escúchala

**Sailor moon**: gracias ahora necesito que cierren los ojos yo les mostrare por todo lo que eh pasado y por que soy sailor moon

Sus padres obedecieron y sailor moon uso el cristal de plata con el cual les mostró como se convirtió en sailor moon todas sus peleas sus amigas darien milenio de plata y Tokio de cristal lo único que no les mostró fue a rini ya que podría ser peligroso

·············································································································································

**Darien: **no puede ser serena esta usando el cristal de plata (dice angustiado)

Darien sale corriendo del auto y entra a casa de serena

·············································································································································

**Serena:** abran los ojos

**m. ikuko:** no puede ser eres la reencarnación de un diosa (dice en shock)

**p. Kenji:** es increíble por que no nos contaste antes

**Sammy:** papa me imagino que no lo hizo por no ponernos en peligro

**m. ikuko:** te sientes bien serena

Serena pierde su transformación esta apunto de caer al suelo cuando es agarrada por darien

**Darien: **serena te encuentras bien sabes que no puedes usar el cristal de plata

**Serena:** lo siento pero necesitaba hacerlo

**m. ikuko**: entonces la enfermedad al corazón el por usar ese cristal

**Darien:** así por usarlo es que tiene esa enfermedad serena descansa un poco

**Serena:** (poniéndose de pie) si eso Hare ya que tengo el desfile y tienen que ir de acuerdo (les pide con una sonrisa)

**Sammy:** claro que ire no me voy a perder la oportunidad de ver como te caes

**Padres de serena:** SAMMY A TU HABITACIÓN

**Serena**: papas no le hagan caso yo se que es una broma cierto (mientras lo abraza)

**Sammy**: claro que es broma te iré apoyar y a pegarle a cualquiera que te mire o se acerque sin excepción (abrazándola y mirando a darien ósea en palabras simple celoso)

**Serena**: hay Sammy que cosas dices y sabes que darien es mi novio o quieres que yo haga lo mismo cuando tengas novia

**Sammy:** eeehhh!!! No pero solo darien

Todos se ponen a reír

**Darien**: será mejor que te vallas a descansar un rato

**Serena**: eso are nos vemos (sube a su habitación a descansar)

**Darien :** bueno yo me retiro vendre después a recoger a serena

**p. Kenji**: espera quisiera hablar contigo

**darien:** eh claro como UD. Diga (un poco sorprendido y a la vez nervioso)

**p. Kenji**: solo te quería agradecer por estar siempre con mi hija y protegerla y que cuentas con mi bendición para salir con ella aunque ya lleven un buen tiempo de novios

**Darien**: muchas gracias señor y no tiene nada que agradecer yo amo a serena y no dejare que nada le pase (mirando la hora) bueno me retiro nos vemos después

Darien se fue a su departamento pensando en lo que había pasado

·············································································································································

En otra dimensión

**Crees**: soldado dime en donde esta no la eh visto por ningún lado

**Soldado**: ella se fue cuando Ud. La rechazo por la princesa de la luna

**Crees**: quiero que la busquen y la traigan acá no se por que pienso que ella esta tramando algo

**Soldado: **muy bien se hará lo que Ud. Diga ( el soldado se retiro)

**Crees**: mimet en donde te metiste?

(N.A: mimet era la que buscaba los corazones puros y fue encerrada en otra dimensión)

·············································································································································

En otro lugar de la vía Láctea

**Mimet**: mi plan va a la perfección si sigo así pronto morirá y crees será solo mío

Pero no sabe que es observada por alguien

·············································································································································

**CONTINUARA**

**Gracias a todas por sus mensajes espero que les guste el capitulo se acerca el final**


	12. el desfile

En la tierra

En la habitación de serena

Serena: LUNA!!! LUNA!!! Creo que aun no llega?

En eso aparece luna saltando por la ventana

Luna: aquí estoy serena

Serena: luna dime como te fue? (le dice sentándose en la cama y seria)

Luna: es lo que tú sospechabas pero como se te ocurrió que podría ser algo así?

Serena: eso ya lo sabrás eso quiere decir que tengo una preocupación menos (mirando la hora) bien me tengo que arreglar ya que darien llegara en cualquier momento

Luna: serena yo también iré espero que no te moleste

Serena: claro que no luna tu sabes que yo te necesito hay querida amiga(en eso la abraza)

Luna: entonces apúrate o llegaras tarde

Serena: si

Serena se cambio ropa y bajo a la sala donde estaban sus padres

Serena: mamá, papá espero verlos halla (con una sonrisa)

m. ikuko: claro hija halla estaremos no te preocupes

Sammy: serena ya llego darien así que apúrate (le grita desde la puerta)

serena: SI!!! Bueno nos vemos (estaba por irse cuando su papá la llama)

Kenji: serena espera

Serena: que pasa papá?

Kenji: por favor hija cuídate (la abraza) sabes que me muero si algo te pasa

Serena: tranquilo todo estará bien (tambien lo abraza)… bueno nos vemos en el desfile

Serena sale de su casa en donde estaba darien parada en la puerta del copiloto del auto

Darien: hola princesa ya te sientes mejor (mientras le abre la puerta del auto)

Serena: si ya me siento mucho mejor

Después de eso se fueron al lugar del desfile era en un parque muy bonito donde ya estaba instala la pasarela y los asientos para el publico detrás de la pasarela estaban los vestidores donde se encontraba yoshiky

Yoshiky: serena que bueno que llegas (mientras la abraza)

Serena: hola si estoy lista

Yoshiky: hola darien (mientras le da la mano)

Darien: hola espero que me cuides bien a mi princesa cuando este en la pasarela)

Yoshiky iba a responder cuando lo interrumpen

X: no te preocupes que yoshiky y yo la cuidaremos muy bien

Serena: Esteban como estas (fingiendo una sonrisa)

Esteban: muy bien ángel mejor ahora que te veo (dándole un beso en la mano)

Serena se percata de la cara de pocos amigos que tenia darien así que habla

Serena: Esteban te presento a mi prometido darien (mirando a darien) darien el es un compañero Esteban

Darien y Esteban: mucho gusto

Esteban: de verdad que tienes suerte (se da vuelta y empieza a caminar cuando se da vuelta y le dice a darien) pero disfrútala ya que pronto te la quitare (y se va)

Serena y yoshiky quedaron helados con lo que dijo Esteban mientras que Darien estaba hecho una furia quería partirle la cara a ese gusano llamado Esteban

Yoshiky: eeehhh…bueno serena ve a cambiarte mientras le digo a darien los lugares de el y sus amigos

Serena: bien darien (el se da vuelta a mirarla aun enojado por lo que dijo Esteban)no te enojes sabes que te amo a ti aparte que Esteban me cae muy mal siempre me esta persiguiendo pero el no me interesa en lo mas mínimo todo mi amor es solo para ti (mientras lo abraza)

Darien: no te preocupes princesa yo también te amo y nadie escúchame bien nadie nos podrá separar ( y la besa)

Serena: (cortando el beso) será mejor ir a cambiarme y ud señor Chiva debe ir a recibir a mis amigas y mis papas para decirles sus asientos

Darien: esta bien nos vemos luego

Serena se va a los vestidores y darien instala a las chicas y sus padres

Darien: espero que no suceda nada

Reí: no te preocupes si decidimos sentarnos en estos lugares es solo si a crees se le ocurre atacar (mirando donde estaban sentadas todas las chicas) así que tu ve tranquilo y quédate lo mas cerca de serena

Darien: ok gracias nos vemos cualquier cosa me avisas

Las chicas estaban sentadas en las orillas de la pasarela ya que si crees atacaba podrían sacar a serena muy rápido de hay

·······································································································································

En los vestidores

Serena: yoshiky necesito hablar contigo (el dice muy seria)

Yoshiky: claro ven vamos para afuera

Los dos salen de los vestidores y se sientan en unas bancas que estaban desocupadas

Serena: sabes necesito que sepas que es posible que lago pase hoy para que estes atento

Yoshiky: me lo imaginaba pero tranquila que este desfile es solo para mostrar mis adelantos así que si atacan no perderé mucho pero lo que si te pediré es que si atacan no te esfuerces ya que aun no te recuperas (mientra le toma las manos)

Serena: no te preocupes todo estará bien ya vamos que esta por comenzar

Después de la conversación entran y yoshiky sube a la pasarela para dar comienzo al desfile

Yoshiky: para empezar con el desfile les quisiera presentar a mi primara modela la cual me ayudo a recobrar la confianza cuando más lo necesitaba con ustedes Serena Stukino

Todos los presentes empizan aplaudir obviamente más Darien las chicas y sus padres hasta que aparece serena y todos se quedan sorprendidos de lo hermosa que se veia llevaba puesto una polera blanca con los hombros descubiertos mi ceñida al cuerpo y escote en la parte delantera y por la atraz era descubierta con un short de mezclilla rojo con unos zapatos taco aguja y su melena suelta desfila mientras los demas opinaban

X: que hermosa chica

X2: como me gustaría invitarla a salir

X3: que si la voy a invitar yo

Todo eso lo escuchaba darien

Pensamientos de darien:"jajaja eso quisieran pero mi princesa es solo mia aparte es la hermosa"

Cuando serena estaba por terminar ella le hace una seña a yoshiky el cual sale de la pasarela y serena avanza hasta el principio de la pasarela y as chicas y darien la quedan mirando ya que sabían que algo pasaba hasta que serena hablo

Serena: (levanto sus manos y dijo) SUEÑO LUNAR DUERME A TODOS LOS PRESENTES Y LLEVALOS A UN LUGAR SEGURO

Después de dicho eso todo el público a excepción de las chicas y darien se quedaron dormidos y desaparecieron del lugar.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que veían desde cuando serena tenia ese poder

Darien se acerca a ella al igual que las chicas y pregunta: serena que es lo que pasa

Serena: crees y alguien más están por atacar (en eso mira los vestidores y dice) cierto Esteban o debería decir…crees

Darien no daba crédito a lo que decía serena como los supo? Mientras que las chicas no sabia lo que decía serena

Crees: (cambiando a su forma original) así que lo sabias eres muy inteligente mi querida princesa

Serena: crees que no, no te tu presencia (mientras lo encara)

Darien: que es lo que quieres si sabes que no te la podrás llevar( mientras se pone delante de serena)

Crees: no estés tan seguro

En ese momento aparece una nube negra y sale una persona de ella

X: como es posible que aun estés enamorado de esta princesa a caso lo que te dije no te importa? (mientras mirada a serena con ganas de matarla)

Sailor Venus: que haces aquí se supone que tu tendrías que estar vagando en otra dimensión

X: jajajaj pero mi amado crees me salvo cierto amor(mientras se acercaba a el)

Crees: mimet sabes que no te amo aparte tengo que arreglar unos asuntos contigo

Todos estaban transformados y alrededor de serena para protegerlas pero serena hace un movimiento que ellas no se percata y sale del lados de las chicas y encara a sus enemigos

Serena: sabes crees yo creo saber que es lo que le tienes que preguntar y la respuesta es si ella es la causante de todo esto (le dice de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de te confianza)

Todos no sabían de que hablaba serena así que decidieron no interrumpirla

Crees: mimet tienes algo que decir

Mimet: yo no se de que hablan (con cara de yo no fui)

Serena: tu eres la que esta atacando la luna para destruir la que sabias si la luna desaparece yo moriré o me equivoco (mientras se acerca a ella)

TODOS: QUE!!!!

Serena: así este problema al corazón no es por usar el cristal de plata si no por que mimet estuvo atacan la luna

Mimet: como lo supiste si nadie estuvo hay

Serena: (con una pequeña sonrisa) jajajaja tu creías que yo iba a dejar mi planeta guardián a su destino estas equivocada ya que mi consejera fue la que me informo lo ocurrido pero decidí no atacarte ya que sabia que te presentarías aquí

Crees: mimet no se como pudiste pero esto que hiciste es lo ultimo (toma a mimet de un brazo) muere!!!!! (y lanza un rayo y mimet desaparece ante la vista de todos los presente)

Sailor Mercury: como pudiste acaso no tienes corazón?

Crees: claro pero es solo de mi princesa (acercándose a ella)

Tuxedo mask: me tienes arto (lo ataca tirando su tan conocida lluvia de rosas)

Crees: jajaja basura (levanta su mano y detiene el ataque)

Las chicas se preparaban para atacarlo cuando el las ataca primero y quedan muy lastimadas en el piso

Serena: como has podido te destruiré aunque muera en el intento (serena estaba sacando su cristal del plata cuando crees la ataca primero y la encierra en una burbuja)

Todos: serena!!!1

Crees: sabes no te puedo llevar a mi dimensión por que si lo hago morirás por tu problema al corazón pero tengo otro método que quiero probar

En eso la burbuja se llena de humo plomo y envuelve total mente a serena

Serena: no puedo respirar saquenme de aquí

Las sailor y Tuxedo mask atacaban la burbuja pero no la destruian hasta que sale una luz plateada de la burbuja y esa luz ataca a crees

Crees: no puede ser falle pero volvere (desaparece)

Todos corren a ver a serena pero encuentran solo su ropa

Darien: pero que es esto no puede ser que serena…( pero no pudo terminar)

Ami: darien mira esa no es serena (todos miraron y abrieron los ojos como platos)

Rei : no

Lita: puede

Mina: ser

Haruka: la

Michiru: convirtió

Hotaru: en

Septuna: una

Todos: NIÑA!!!!!!

Darien camina en donde se encontraba serena la cual estaba inconciente en el piso tapada con una manta blanca y la toma en sus brazos

Rei: que haremos no podemos llevarla a su casa

Ami: tienes razón tendrás que cuidarla tu darien es lo mas seguro

Darien: eso are yo la cuidare

Haruka: miren ya se ve gente por las calles eso quiere decir que el hechizo de la princesa se deshizo

Todos miran y se ve como la gente ya estaba paseando y riendo por las calles como si nada hubiera pasado

Mina: vamos chicas que tenemos que hacer comparas

Lita: es verdad hay que comprarle ropa a serena (mirándola)

Haruka: yo ríe con Michiru, setsuna y Hotaru a casa de serena a ver que todo este bien

Rei: muy bien y nosotras a comprarle ropa a serena

Darien: las espero en mi apartamento

Las chicas se van al igual que darien

·····················································································································

Departamento de darien

Llego y acostó a serena en su cama mientras la tapaba con una manta ella despertó

Serena: mmm... que me pasó darien (mientras lo miraba)

Darien: eeehhh… por que no lo vez tu misma (ya que no sabia como decirle)

Serena: que me paso…. Un momento por que mi voz de parece a la de rini (se levanta y sale corriendo al baño y grita) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!( y cae sentada al piso)

Darien: serena que pasa?

Serena: no puede ser soy una niña otra vez (y se desmaya)

····································································································································

**Continuara **

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo y sus mensajes la verdad tenia pensado terminar pronto el fanfic pero la verdad creo que lo alargare así que espero que lo disfruten espero su opinión**


	13. chibi serena

Darien toma a serena y la recuesta nuevamente en su cama cuando suena el timbre de su departamento

Darien: hola chicas como les fue?

Haruka: mmm... bien los padres de serena creen que serena esta en un campamento de verano bueno eso fue lo que ellos dijeron (le comenta un poco dudosa)

Setsuna: serena tiene que haber echo algo en el hechizo parece que lo tenia todo planeado

Hotaru: como esta la princesa?

Darien: despertó hace un momento pero cuando se vio en el espejo se desmayo de la impresión

Michiru: pobre debe ser muy fuerte volver hacer pequeña

Darien: aunque antes ya le había pasado pero no por mucho tiempo

(NA.: eso fue cuando para para la hizo pequeña y a rini adulta)

Michiru: solo espero que esto se solucione pronto

Haruka: la verdad yo quiero que despierte y nos cuente como supo que esa mujer estaba atacando la luna

Darien: es verdad hay que llamar a luna

En ese momento luna entra por la ventana de la habitación en la cual estaba durmiendo serena

Luna: serena… serena…despierta soy luna (mientras la movía con una de sus patas)

Serena: Mmm… luna te das cuenta paso lo que menos quería que pasara (le dice llorando)

Luna: pero serena tu sabes que esto te conviene ya que así la luna se restaurara mas rápido ya que con tu cuerpo de niña el cristal de plata será mas puro y la reconstrucción de la luna llevara menos tiempo

Serena: lo se… lo se pero es que habían otros métodos aparte de estos (mirando hacia abajo y apretando los puños)

Luna: ESO SI QUE NO LOS OTROS ERAN MUY ARRIESGADOS Y NO LO IBA A PERMITIR

Darien y las chicas que estaban en la sala escucharon los gritos de luna y fueron a la habitación

Darien: que sucede? (viendo a serena conciente y a luna en la cama)

Serena: nada hablábamos de por que soy niña otra vez…chicas que gusto verlas (mirando a las demás)

Hotaru: hola princesa… sabes quisiéramos nosotras también saber el por que estas pequeña

Luna: creo que yo se los contare

Luna les cuenta a las chicas la conversación con serena y el por que esta pequeña ya que es un cuerpo de niña el cristal tiene mayor grado de purificación

Haruka: entiendo pero es la única solución

Serena: hay otras pero…(mirando a luna que con ña mirada le dice que se quede callada)

Darien: cuales son?

Serena: la primera es que valla a la luna y la reconstruya con el cristal de plata pero….(la interrumpe luna)

Luna: eso es muy arriesgado ya que si lo hace pueden pasar dos cosas:

que serena la reconstruya y todo quede bien y no hallan mas problemas

la otra es que al reconstruir la luna serena caiga en un sueño que duraría un año por lo menos

todos: QUE!!!!!!

Darien: pero no hay otra

Serena: la otra es que la reconstruya y con ese mismo poder crear un campo de energía para la tierra y la luna aunque…(es interrumpida por Haruka)

Haruka: esa seria la mejor opción así viviríamos por fin en armonía

Cuando Haruka dice eso Michiru es la única que se alegra ya que setsuna Hotaru y darien vieron el semblante de serena

Setsuna: espera Haruka (mirando a serena) princesa que pasaría y hace eso?

Serena: como dice Haruka ya no tendrían que pelear mas y estarían todos libres de realizar sus sueños y no seguir dependiendo de mi ya que solo les traigo problemas (lo ultimo lo dice con lagrimas en los ojos)

En ese momento la interrumpen

Rei: SERENA TONTA TU NUNCA HAS SIDO UN PROBLEMA PARA NOSOTRAS

Los que estaban en la habitación se sorprenden al ver a las demás chicas hay

Ami: lo siento la puerta estaba abierta así que decidimos entrar

Darien: no te preocupes

Hotaru: termine por favor princesa?

Serena: gracias (secándose las lagrimas) si yo lo hiciera pagaría un alto precio el cual seria perder todos mis recuerdos como sailor moon y princesa Serenity y moriría dentro de 2 meses por usar todo mi poder

Todos estaban en shock por lo dicho por serena

Darien: YO NO VOY APERMITIR QUE LO HAGAS NO PODRIA PERDERTE (lo dice mientras la abraza)

Haruka: yo no quiero que mueras y menos que no nos recuerdes (lo dice llorando y con gran pesar por el comentario que había dicho hace unos momentos)

Luna: es por eso que yo le decía a serena que lo que le paso ahora es su mejor opción no arriesga nada al estar pequeña

Lita: cuanto tiempo tendrá que estar serena convertida en una niña?

Serena: 2 meses

Mina: eso es bueno no tendrás que arriesgar nada solo aguantar estos dos meses

Luna: si es lo mismo que digo yo

Michiru: y que pasara con tu problema al corazón? (lo comenta ya que nadie se había acordado)

Serena: seguirá hasta que la luna se reconstruya por completo

Ami: entonces ahora solo hay que esperar (lo dice con mucho animo)

Rei: vamos serena no te desanimes que estos dos meses te vamos a consentir mucho (mientras la abraza)

Mina: si aparte te vez muy tierna así

Serena: gracias espero no ser una molestia (con una gran sonrrisa)

Rei: solo un poco (mientras le alborota el pelo)

Serena: REI ….DEJAME TRANQUILA (asiendo pucheros)

Todos: jajajaja

Ami: serena te puedo preguntar algo?

Serena: claro

Ami: como lo hiciste para dormir a todos en el desfile

Todos miran a serena ya que se preguntaban lo mismo

Serena: pues yo recupere todos mis recuerdos de milenio de plata y hay yo podía hacer muchas cosas con ayuda del cristal de plata

Setsuna: hace cuanto los recuperaste? (sorprendida)

Serena: hace un par de semanas

Darien : bueno eso no viene al caso será mejor que te bañes y te cambies ropa (mirando a serena)

Serena: si

Lita: sere te voy a preparar galletas

Serena: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! GRACIAS LITA

MINA: yo te ayudo serena a que elijas de la ropa que trajimos

Haruka: nosotras nos retiramos cualquier cosa nos avisan

Serena: Haruka espera (tomándole la mano)

Haruka: que pasa princesa? (dándole la espalda)

Serena: no quiero que te sientas mal por el comentario que hiciste puedo sentir que tu corazón se siente triste solo quiero que sepas que si de mi dependiera yo arriesgaría todo por que ustedes fueran felices

Haruka: sabes que mi felicidad es ver que tu estés bien no me importa tener que enfrentarme a mil enemigos por saber que tu estarás bien

Serena: gracias Haruka (mientras la abraza)

Rei: creo que Haruka hablo por todas nosotras ya que gracias a ti ninguna de nosotras esta sola

Serena: gracias chicas

Luna: serena ve a bañarte

Serena: si luna nos vemos (y se va al baño)

Luna: chicas tengo que hablar con ustedes

Todos van a la sala para escuchar a luna

Luna: estos dos meses no serán fáciles ya que crees querrá llevarse a serena ya que convertida en niña no sufrirá nada al pasar a otra dimensión

Mina: no te preocupes todas estaremos con serena y nada le pasara

Luna: eso me queda claro pero serena aunque quiera no podrá pelear ya que el cristal de plata esta dormido en su cuerpo hasta que la luna se restaure

Darien: no te preocupes yo la protegeré y no dejare que es maldito de crees se la lleve

Todos miran a darien y piensan que estos meses no le serán difíciles ya que serena puede que este en un cuerpo de niña pero su mentalidad es de una adulta

Luna: lo otro no esperen que serena se comporte todo el tiempo como hoy ya que al tener un cuerpo de niña su comportamiento será como el que se demuestra en su cuerpo o en palabras simples ella será por completo una niña de 7 años estos dos meses

Todos: O_O QUE!!!!!!

Rei: pero recordara lo que ah pasado?

Luna: ella tendrá todos sus recuerdos solo que empezara a comportarse como una niña

Ami: bueno no creo que sea tan grave además podemos cuidarla como si fuera nuestra hermanita y consentirla

Michiru: estoy deacuerdo contigo además que malo puede suceder

En eso se escucha la risa de serena y que algo se cae fuertemente en el baño todos corren al baño y quedan atónitos con lo que pasaba

Rei: pero que ralos le hiciste al baño (le grita a la pobre serena que casi se muere del susto)

Serena: ehhh… yo solo quería burbujas pero creo que son muchas jijijijijiji

Michiru: pero nos hubieras llamado mira como quedo todo

El baño estaba prácticamente inundado en burbujas y serena dentro de la tina jugando con ellas

Darien : creo que estos dos meses serán muy largos

Serena: lo siento (mirando el piso)

Ami: vamos serena no creo que lo hallas echo adrede cierto(mientras la envuelve en una toalla y la toma en sus brazos)

Serena: no

Mina: ya vamos cambiarte ropa para después limpiar este desorden

Lita: yo voy a preparar las galletas a serena

Rei: yo limpio este desastre

Hotaru: mama Michiru mañana puedo venir a jugar con serena? (mirando con los ojos mas grandes que puede abrir)

Michiru :claro que te parece si mañana la sacamos al parque para que jueguen las dos

Hotaru: SIIIIIIII (se va corriendo donde estaba serena)

Hotaru: sere mañana vamos a jugar al parque di que si (haciendo pucheros)

Serena se suelta de mina y ami que peleaban con ella para que se pudiera el pijama

Serena: si me encantaría ir a jugar contigo (en eso mira a darien) no hay problema de que mañana salgo con Hotaru cierto (haciendo un puchero)

Todos miran a darien el cual estaba rojo ya que mas que novio de serena parecía su papa

Darien: ehh. Claro solo si van con las chicas (le dice nervioso)

Ami: yo no podré tengo clases de verano

Lita: yo tampoco tengo mi clase de cocina

Mina : yo y reí tenemos una entrevista para trabajar

Haruka: no te preocupes nosotras iremos con ellas

Setsuna: yo me quería despedir ya que tengo que volver a la puerta del tiempo y volveré dentro de dos meses o antes

Darien: no hay problema ve tranquila

Rei: donde están serena y Hotaru?

Todos empiezan a buscarlas hasta que Haruka encuentra a hotaru escondía en el closet

Haruka: que haces aquí (sorprendida)

Hotaru:shhhhh estamos jugando a las escondidas ándate o me encontrara (cerrando la puerta del closet

Rei entra a la cocina y le pregunta a lita por serena

Lita: esta escondida debajo de la mesa para que hotaru no la encuentre

Rei: ok

Rei se fue a la sala donde estaban todos

Mina: las encontraste?

Rei: serena: esta escondida debajo de la mesa de la cocina

Haruka: y hotaru en el closet para que serena no la encuentre

A todos se les forman unas gotitas en la cabeza y fueron a buscar y llevarlas a la sala

Serena: Rei suéltame que hotaru me va a encontrar

Haruka: que clase de escondidas son estas que las dos se esconden

Hotaru y serena se miran y se ponen a reír y todos los miran con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

Serena: es que hotaru no quería buscar y yo tampoco así que las dos nos escondimos (lo dice con una mano detrás de su cabeza)

Darien: bonito juego y hasta cuando estarían escondidas (les pregunta riéndose)

Serena y hotaru: hasta que nos aburriéramos

Ami: bueno sere ya es tarde así que tienes que dormir

Serena: si ami

Lita: ya deje las galletas lista solo falta que se enfríen

Mina: nosotras nos vamos nos vemos después

Haruka: nosotras igual nos vemos mañana

Las chicas se van y solo quedan serena y darien

Darien: tienes hambre serena?

Serena: ehh si un poco (ya que no sabia que decir )

Darien: bueno voy a preparar la cena ve un rato televisión y pórtate bien

Serena: siiii

Darien se fue al a cocina mientras serena se puso a ver televisión

Pensamiento de darien: "como serán estos dos meses con mi princesa convertida en un niña"

En eso escucha como serena reía con los dibujos animados que estaban el la tv

Pensamiento de darien: "serán muy entretenidos" con una sonrisa en su cara

Después siguió haciendo la cena cuando termino le fue avisar a serena pero cuando la vio ella estaba dormida en el sillón la tomo en sus brazos y la acostó en su cama

Darien: pobre de mi niña debe estar cansada después de todo lo que paso hoy

Darien la tapo con una manta se fue a cenar estaba muy tranquilo hasta que escucho que serena pego un grito corrió hasta la habitación y la encontró llorando en la cama

Darien: que pasa princesa por que lloras( le decia en un tono preocupado y sentandose en la cama)

Serena: es…que …soñé que venia crees y me llevaba y ustedes lo dejaban por que decían que yo era un estorbo (después de dicho eso se puso a llorar de nuevo )

Darien la miro con una infinita ternura y la abrazo

Darien: no te preocupes princesa solo fue un sueño y tu nunca escúchame bien nunca serás un estorbo para mi (mientras la acomodaba en la cama)

Serena: de verdad (mientras se secaba sus lágrimas)

Darien: claro que si por que te amo aunque seas una niña (mientras le daba un beso en la frente)

Serena: yo también te amo (mientras se quedaba dormida)

Darien se quedo hasta que se durmió después se cambio ropa y se acostó a dormir al lado de ella y la abrazo y serena correspondió el abrazo darien le dio un beso en la frente y se quedo dormido

·····························································································································

**CONTINUARA**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS MENSAJES Y ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE EL CAPITULO YA QUE SE VIENEN MUCHOS MAS**


	14. paseo

La noche paso sin ningún contratiempo eran las 10 de la mañana y darien despierta abrazado a serena le da un beso en la frente y ve la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche y despierta a serena

Darien: princesa despierta….(moviéndola un poco) pequeña dormilona ya salio el sol

Pero serena seguía durmiendo en eso entra luna a la habitación

Luna: darien es inútil serena solo despertara cuando su cuerpo así se lo ordene

Darien: QUE!!!.. pero por que luna (le pregunta preocupado)

Luna: tranquilo solo dormirá unas horas mas de lo normal ya que el cristal de palta se esta restaurando en su cuerpo y le quita un poco de energía (mientras subía a la cama y se sentada cerca de chibi serena)

Darien: esta bien mientras me daré un baño para preparar el desayuno

Luna: no te preocupes yo la cuidare

Darien se ducho y después le preparo un rico desayuno a serena después de eso limpio un poco su apartamento estaba en eso cuando ve a una pequeña personita entrando a la sala con su cabello rubio alborotado con una de sus manos rascando su cabello y su pijama rosado con conejitas blancos. Darien la vio y le proboco una infinita ternura camino hacia ella mientras pensaba "_tiene que haber sido muy tierna cuando era pequeña mi princesa"_ y le dice

Darien: buenos días princesa dormilona como amaneciste (mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa)

Serena: buenos dias si eh dormido bien aunque tengo un poco de hambre (tocando su estomago con sus dos manos y haciendo pucheros)

Darien: jajaja … muy bien mi pequeña princesa mientras yo le sirvo su desayuno usted se ducha y se cambia de ropa

Serena: bueno entonces me iré a duchar (después de haberlo dicho se fue corriendo al baño)

Darien recalentó el desayuno y se lo sirvió a serena y la espero por 10 minutos noto que se estaba demorando mucho así que fue a ver a serena cuando llego a la habitación la encontró envuelta en la toalla y en la cama con toda la ropa que le compraron las chicas

Darien: que haces serena (le pregunta mientras se acerca)

Serena: veo que ponerme (mientras tira la ropa a diferentes lados)

Darien: pero ponte cualquier cosa para que tomes desayuno

Serena: es que no me gusta nada de lo que hay aquí (sentándose en la cama) como me gustaría volver a tener mi tamaño normal

Darien: vamos princesa solo serán dos meses y todo volverá hacer como antes (mientras la abraza) amor cámbiate y te espero en la cocina

Serena: gracias darien si en un momento estoy halla (le dice mientras sonrie) darien te quiero hacer una pregunta (un poco ruborizada)

Darien: si dime

Serena: no se te hace extraño (un poco nerviosa)decirle amor a una niña de 7 años

Darien: un poco pero la verdad yo te amo y no me importa la edad que aparentes estos dos meses por que aunque aparentes 20, 30 o 100 lo que se es que tu eres mi serena y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar (mientras la mira directamente a los ojos)

Serena: (que esta totalmente feliz lo abraza) gracias mi amor tus palabras me dan fuerzas para afrontar estos meses

Darien: de nada princesa ahora cambiate de ropa (mientras camina a la puerta)

Serena: si!!!!

Después de eso serena se puso un vestido azul de tirantes y unas sandalias blancas con su pelo suelto y se fue a la cocina

Serena: listo darien

Darien estaba de espalda a ella y se da vuelta y cuando ve a serena una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro

Darien: te vez hermosa amor pero ahora princesita se sienta y toma desayuno

Serena se sienta y toma el desayuno que darien le preparo cuando estaba por terminar suena el timbre del departamento de darien. Él va abrir la puerta y eran Haruka Michiru y hotaru

Darien: hola chicas las estaba esperando (mientras cerraba la puerta)

Haruka: hola hemos venido por una pequeña princesa para llevarla al parque (mientras mira a darien)

Darien: ella esta terminando de desayunar

Michiru: tan tarde

Darien: si es que despertó hace poco luna me dijo que por estos meses iba a dormir mas de lo normal así que la deje

Hotaru: donde esta sere?

Serena: aquí hola como están chicas (mientras se acomodaba su bolso)

Haruka: creo que estamos listas (con una sonrisa)

Darien: bueno chicas que se diviertan cualquier cosa me avisan

Serena: (mirando a darien) tu no vas?

Darien: no tengo que ir al hospital para pedir mis vacaciones para poder estar todo el día contigo (mientras le regala una sonrisa)

Serena: pero yo no quiero ser una molestia para ti darien (un poco triste)

Darien: claro que no lo eres princesa pero mientras estés así quiero cuidarte y mimarte (mientras le hace cosquillas) estas de acuerdo

Serena: jajaja…si…jajaja… pero basta

Darien: esta bien entonces pásalo bien

Haruka: nos vemos después

Las chicas se fueron al parque número 10 y serena y hotaru empezaron a jugar con una pelota cerca del lago mientras Haruka y michiru fueron a comprarles helado

Haruka: que bueno que la princesa se lo a todo bien

Michiru: si y hotaru la ah ayudado mucho para que este feliz

Mientras serena y hotaru

Serena: sabes hotaru me gusta mucho jugar contigo (mientras le lanza el balón)

Hotaru: gracias yo también me la paso muy bien (le lanza el balón pero cae mas lejos de donde se encontraba serena)

Serena: no te preocupes yo voy por el (le dice mientras corre a buscar)

Serena estaba por llegar cuando tiente un apretón en su pecho y le falta un poco la respiración llega donde esta el balón y cuando lo va a tomar cae de rodillas con sus manos apoyadas en el piso, hotaru al ver la va corriendo donde ella

Hotaru: sere te sientes bien (mientras la ayuda a pararse)

Serena: si solo me canse un poco pero estoy bien (mientras toma la pelota)

Justo en ese momento aparece Crees

Crees: mi pequeña y linda princesa tendrías el honor de acompañarme (mientras extiende su mano hacia a ella)

Hotaru: (poniéndose en frente de serena) no te acerques a ella (mirando a serena) corra princesa yo lo detendré

Serena: si (suelta el balón y sale corriendo)

Crees: no te lo permitiré

En ese momento aparecen sailor urano y sailor neptium

S. urano: no te atrevas a tocarla

S. neptium: nosotras te enfrentaremos

Crees: ustedes no son rival para mi

Crees las ataca lanzándoles un poder directo a ellas pero lo esquivan con facilidad cuando se dan cuenta crees estaba ya en frente de la princesa

Crees : vamos princesa(mientras la toma con una mano por la cintura y la carga)

Serena: suéltame!!!! Suéltame (gritaba mientras se movía a todos lados)

Crees: quédate quieta si no te dejare caer al lago

Serena no se había dado cuenta que están volando por encima del lago y se dirigían a un portal que se encontraba hay pero antes de llegar lo atacan

S. urano: tierra tiembla!!!

El poder le da por completo a Crees y serena cae al lago

Crees: maldita sea!!! Como se atreven (mientras bajaba a buscar a serena)

S. saturno: no te muevas si no quieres morir en este instante (amenizándolo con la lanza que ella posee)

Justo en ese momento se escucha

Serena: AUXILIO!!!! NO PUEDO NADAR (mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote)

S. neptium: yo voy por ella urano ayuda a saturno (le dice mientras se lanza al lago)

Crees: no te atrevas (se iba a mover pero saturno lo vuelve amenazar)

S. saturno: te dije que no te muevas (con una voz fría )

Crees: tu no me das ordenes (la iba atacar)

S. saturno: destrucción total (lo ataca)

Crees cae al suelo con su brazo derecho y su pierna derecha quemadas. Pero antes que las sailor hicieran algo crees desaparece las chicas pierden su transformación y van donde se encuentra michiru y serena

Haruka: estas bien

Serena: si solo tengo frío (mientras michiru la deja en el piso)

Haruka: (poniendole encima su chaqueta) será mejor irnos al departamento (mirando a michiru) y ustedes vallan a casa no valla hacer que te vallas a resfriar

Michiru: esta bien no te tardes

Serena: michiru gracias (mirando a Haruka y hotaru) gracias a ustedes también de verdad no quiero ser una carga para ustedes ( mientras mira el piso)

Michiru: (se inclina hasta serena y le acaricia su cabello) princesa nunca vuelva a decir eso usted no es una molestia lo hacemos por que es nuestra amiga y la queremos mucho

Serena abraza a michiru: muchas gracias y es mejor irnos o sino nos resfriaremos

Mientras tanto hotaru y Haruka hablaban

Hotaru: sabes antes que nos atacara Crees la princesa se sintió mal para que le digas al príncipe

Haruka: muy bien yo le diré gracias ahora ve que michiru te espera

Después de eso Haruka se llevo a serena al departamento la llevaba en brazos ya que serena estaba cansada y se quedo dormida cuando llego Darién ya estaba hay

Darién: hola que paso? (pregunto preocupado al ver a serena mojada y durmiendo)

Haruka: Crees nos ataco pero primero déjame acomodar a serena y después te cuento bien

Darién: esta bien vamos

Cambiaron a serena le pusieron su pijama y la metieron a la cama depuse de eso Darién y Haruka se fueron a la sala mientras se tomaban un café Haruka le contó a Darién lo sucedido

Darien: tendría que haber ido con ustedes no permitiré que ese maldito vuelva tocarla (mientras apretaba los puños)

Haruka: tranquilo no paso nada ahora solo la tienes que cuidar (mirando la hora) bueno yo me voy cualquier cosa nos llamas

Darien: gracias y no te preocupes cualquier cosa yo les aviso nos vemos

Después de eso Darien fue a ver a serena que estaba durmiendo estaba por irse cuando ella le hablo

Serena: darien donde esta Haruka? (mientras se sentaba en la cama)

Darien: se fue hace unos momentos y me contó lo que paso te sientes bien (mientras se sienta en la cama)

Serena: si estoy bien no te preocupes…pero tengo hambre (haciendo pucheros)

Darien: jajaja esta bien me ayudas hacer el almuerzo

Serena: claro que si (mientras daba saltos en la cama)

Darien: ya vamos pero deja de saltar (tratando de agarrarla)

Serena: jajaja vamos darien atrápame (mientras salía corriendo a la cocina)

Darien: muy bien princesita te voy atrapar (sale corriendo detrás de ella)

Después darien la atrapa y se van a la cocina hacer el almuerzo darien estaba batiendo unos huevos y serena estaba subido en una silla batiendo

Darien: sere pásame la harina que esta en el mueble de arriba (le dice sin mirarla)

Serena: esta bien darien

Serena empezó a buscar en los muebles y encontró la harina en la parte más alta y no lo alcanzaba pero justo encontró un cucharón y con eso le empezó a pegarle pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto y cuando por fin iba a caer la harina callo por completo en el pobre de darien

Darien: serena…. Te dije QUE ME PASARAS LA HARINA NO QUE ME LA ECHARAS ENCIMA (le grita furioso y en eso bota lo que estaba en el mesón)

Serena: (le dice asustada) de verdad lo siento…es que no la alcanzaba y (pero la interrumpe darien)

Darien: (aun enojado) y no pillaste nada mejor que echarme toda la harina encima no

Serena: yo solo te quería ayudar será mejor que me valla a la sala para que puedas cocinar tranquilo (le dice mientras se bajaba de la silla y se iba para la sala) de verdad lo siento

Darien: si mejor ándate a la sala aquí no me ayudas en nada (gritándole totalmente furioso)

Darien se limpio un poco y empezó a limpiar la cocina cuando iba a correr la silla que serena se había subido vio que la fuente que boto que tenia algo dentro dejo la silla en su lugar y fue a ver la fuente probo lo que y dijo

Darien: es pudín de chocolate ( y se dio cuenta que también tenia harina el pudín que estaba haciendo serena) soy un tonto (ya que el le había dicho a serena que el pudín de chocolate era su favorito así que fue a buscar a serena a la sala la cual estaba sentada en la sala cuando se acerco a ella se dio cuenta que estaba llorando en silencio y escuchaba un murmullo

Serena: soy…una…tonta…no llevo… ni un día… y ya lo hice algo mal (mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas)

Darien: no eres una tonta el único tonto soy yo se me olvido que estabas pequeña (mientras se hincaba en frente de ella y le limpiaba con sus manos las lagrimas)

Serena: darien...Yo (pero darien la calla poniendo un dedo en su boca)

Darien: no digas nada que también el pudín que hacías se estropeo me perdonas?

Serena: claro que si (mientras lo abrazaba)

Darien: gracias pero (mientras se separaba un poco) ahora princesa se va a cambiar ropa para que vallamos a comer a fuera ¿Qué dices? Vamos

Serena: claro (y se va corriendo a cambiarse ropa)

·····································································································································

**CONTINUARA**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES ME DA GUSTO QUE LES GUSTE MI FANFIC.**

**UN ADELANTO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

**SERENA SE COMPORTARA ACORDE A SU EDAD ó ACORDE A LA EDAD QUE REPRESENTA?**


	15. paseo parte 2

Darien y serena salieron del departamento y fueron al centro comercial para elegir donde comer y también de caminar y distraerse un poco

Darien: y bien princesa que el lo que quieres comer (le pregunta mientras mira todos los restauran de comida rápida que hay)

Serena: ehhh…(mirando todos lo que había hasta que vio algo que le llamo por completo la atención) QUIERO COMER HELADO (le dice saltando alrededor de darien)

Darien: pero sere eso lo puedes comer de postre y vamos no saltes (mientras la toma en brazos)

Serena: pero yo quiero helado (le dice haciendo pucheros)

Darien: esta bien comeremos helado pero prométeme que a la hora de la cena comerás al caliente (le dice muy serio)

Serena: palabra de princesa (le dice levantando su mano derecha)

En el lugar que se encontraban había muchas personas entre ellas aparece una muy conocidos para ellos y se acerca a saludar

X: hola darien como has estado?

Darien y serena miran a la persona y a serena le aparece una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que darien deja a serena en el piso y saluda

Darien: hola mama ikuko como ha estado?

m. ikuko: muy bien y quien es esta señorita que te acompaña? (mientras se agacha a mirar a serena

Darien: ehh… bueno ella es (no sabia que decirle)

Serena: hola mi nombre es usagi (NA: que original de mi parte)

m. ikuko: hola pequeña usagi sabes te pareces mucho a mi hija cuando era pequeña (mientras le acaricia el pelo)

En eso llega Sammy y ve a serena y darien

Sammy: mama te estado buscando por…(pero cuando los ve se queda callado) hola darien y?

m. ikuko: mira ella es usagi es? (mirando a darien) es tu hermana?

Usagi: no es que mi hermano esta ocupado y me esta cuidando darien (pensamiento de serena: "ufff...… de la que me salve")

Sammy: mucho gusto usagi sabes halla (apuntando cerca de la entrada) están regalando globos ¿Vamos a buscar uno?

Serena: darien puedo ir no me tardo (le dice suplicando con ojos de gatito)

Darien: claro pero no te portes mal (le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa)

Serena: siiiiii!!!! Vamos que quiero uno ( y sale corriendo de la mano con Sammy)

m. ikuko: es una niña muy linda ¿La cuidaras solo por hoy?

Darien: en realidad se quedara conmigo por 2 meses es que su hermano viajo fuera del país y no tenía con quien dejarla (pensamiento "que mentiroso soy pero en fin")

Mientras tanto serena y sammy

Serena: en donde están regalando globos (mirando a todos lados)

Sammy: usagi o mejor dicho serena que fue lo que te paso? (le pregunta mientras se arrodilla cerca de ella)

Serena: como lo supiste?... bueno después me lo dirás un enemigo me encogió y… (serena le cuenta a Sammy todo lo que paso y que hizo un hechizo para que sus padres no se preocuparan)

Sammy: pero por que yo si te pude reconocer?

Serena: lo que pasa es que no puedo estar dos meses sin ustedes y sabia que mama y papa no lo entenderían y como tu me dijiste que pensabas que yo no confiaba en ti (mirando a sammy a los ojos) este es mi boto de confianza ya que te quiero mucho ( y lo abraza llorando)

Sammy: (no sabia que decir no se podia imaginar que su hermana estaba sufriendo mucho ) serena tu sabes que te quiero y estoy orgullo de ser tu hermano menor (le dice mientra limpia las lagrimas de serena) bueno aunque ahora se cambiaron los papeles

Serena: gracias Sammy

Después de se fueron donde mama ikuko y darien

m. ikuko: que paso por que estabas llorando usagi? (le pregunta mientras ve a Sammy)

serena: es que ya no quedaban globos (mintió)

Sammy: mama es tarde y papa nos espera

m. ikuko: es verdad nos retiramos… usagi cuando quieras ven a casa y te preparare un rico pastel

Serena: muchas gracias pero no quiero ser una molestia ( le dice un poco apenada mientras le toma la mano a darien)

m. ikuko: vamos que no es molestia yo encantada te preparo uno (mirando la hora) bueno nos vemos hasta luego chicos

Darien y serena: adiós

Sammy: nos vemos pronto usagi

Serena: si hasta pronto y gracias (regalándole una sonrisa)

Esperaron hasta que desaparecieron entre la gente

Darien: estas bien serena? (le pregunta al ver que estuvo llorando)

Serena: si estoy bien no te preocupes?

Darien : estas segura (ella solo asintió) bueno vamos por el helado?

Serena: darien por que no compras comida italiana y nos vamos a casa estoy un poco cansada

Darien: te duele algo? (mientras le pone la palma de la mano en la frente)

Serena: solo estoy cansada que dices?

Darien: ok vamos ¿Quieres que te cargue?

Serena: no estoy bien así…sabes me esta gustando ser pequeña me concientes mucho

Darien: cuando pasen estos dos meses y vuelvas a crecer no me dirás lo mismo ( le dice al oído)

Después de eso compararon la comida y estaban por salir del centro comercial

Darien: sabes serena te has portado muy bien hoy de verdad pensé que iba hacer mas difícil esto que piensas tu? ( cuando mira a serena se da cuenta que no esta y empieza a buscarla con la mirada ) SERENA… SERENA ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?(comienza a gritar y a buscar la por donde venían caminando hasta que la ve parada cerca de una juguetería mirando todos los peluches que se encontraban hay)

Darien: serena por dios casi me da un infarto al no verte junto a mi no lo vueltas hacer (le dice aliviado)

Serena: lo siento es que cuando li estos peluches es como si me hubieran hipnotizado y no me di cuenta que estaba sola (mientras se ruborizaba)

Darien: espero que no hallas echo nada malo (le decía mientras le tomaba la mano)

Vendedora: no se preocupe su hija no ah echo nada malo todo este tiempo solo los estuvo viendo (le dice con una gran sonrisa)

Darien y serena están totalmente rojos ya que la vendedora pensaba que serena era hija de darien "si supiera que somos novios" (fue el pensamiento de ambos)

Darien: gracias…señorita (mirando a serena) te gusto alguno?

Serena: si (un poco apenada)

Darien: haber princesa cual te gusto?

Serena: tu eres "mi padre" deberías saber mis gusto o no? (le pregunta muy divertida)

Darien estaba totalmente rojo "como se le ocurre decirme eso" –pensamiento

Darien: haber… yo creo que te gusto (empieza a mirar y hay le quedo totalmente claro cual era) si no me equivoco princesa te gusto el conejo que esta sentado en esa media luna

Serena: siiiii!!!! Me encanto ¿Me lo compras? (con cara de gato con botas)

Darien: claro que si "hija" (mirando a la señorita) nos llevamos ese por favor

Vendedora: claro enseguida

Después de comprarlo los dos salieron del centro comercial y subieron al auto

Darien: querida "hija" te pondrías el cinturas de seguridad (le pregunta fingiendo enfado)

Serena: vamos "papa" no creo que te halla molestado (mirándolo) además te sirve entrenamiento para cuando nazca rini

Darien: muy bien princesa vamos a casa que tengo hambre

Llegaron a la casa y darien se fue a la cocina a servir el almuerzo mientras que serena dejaba en la cama el peluche que le regalo darien y un recuerdo se le bino a la mente

FLASH BACK

_Serena tenía 8 años e iba con su papa al centro comercial a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban para Sammy. El papa de serena se daba cuenta que algo le pasaba a su princesa así que le pregunto_

_p. Kenji: que pasa princesa hace tiempo que te veo rara?_

_Serena: papa…tu… todavía me quieres? (le pregunto muy triste)_

_El papa de serena nunca pensó que le haría esa pregunta y se hinco y la abrazo_

_p. Kenji: serena sabes que tu madre y yo te amamos ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

_Serena: es que desde que nació Sammy tu y mama ya no juegan tanto conmigo y cada vez que hago algo siempre se enojan conmigo y a Sammy lo tratan como me trataban a mi (cuando termina de decirlo se pone a llorar)_

_Kenji la abraza y le dice: amor nosotros te amamos nunca lo dudes solo que Sammy necesita un poco más de atención y también te necesita a ti ya que eres su "hermana mayor" (le dice mientras la abraza para calmarla)_

_Serena: es verdad papa Sammy también me necesita?(mientras se limpia las lagrimar) gracias papa te quiero_

_p. Kenji: yo también (mirando las tiendas) que te parece le compramos u peluche a Sammy?_

_Serena: si vamos_

_Entran a la tienda y serena encuentras un perrito muy bonito que era casi del mismo tamaño que Sammy _

_Serena: papa mira este me gusto para Sammy ( le dice mientra levanta el peluche)_

_p. Kenji: muy bien y a me gusto este para una princesita que tengo (mostrándole un conejo rosa) te gusta?_

_Serena: me encanta gracias papa (mientras lo abraza)_

FIN FLASH BACK

Serena estaba acostada abrazando el conejo que le regalo darien y las lagrimas no paraban de salir

Serena: "como los extraño…pero solo serán dos meses y después volveré a casa a mi vida normal y no los defraudare nunca" –pensamiento

Después de eso serena se sentía muy cansada y le dolía un poco el pecho así que prefirió para no molestar a darien dormir un poco y esperar que se le pasara

Darien tenia todo listo y fue a buscar a serena entro a la habitación y la encontró dormida con abrazando al conejo una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y se acerco a ella pero cuando le acaricio la mejilla se dio cuenta de que estuvo llorando "pobre de mi niña no debe ser nada difícil estar encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña" la arropo y se fue a comer un poco cuando estaba por terminar serena apareció en la cocina

Darien: quieres comer algo dormilona?

Serena: si darien tengo hambre

Darien: muy bien siéntate para servir la comida

Serena se sentó y estaba un poco triste cosa que darien noto así que le sirvió la comida y se volvió a sentar en donde estaba. Cuando serena miro el plato abrió los ojos como plato

Serena: darien y la pasta? (le pregunto sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa)

Darien: pero acaso tu no querías comer helado (le dijo alegre al ver la sonrisa de serena)

Serena: SI!!!! Gracias darien eres el mejor (le dijo mientras lo abrazaba)

Darien: gracias sabes que me encanta verte sonreír

Serena empezó a comer su helado y darien estaba divertido ya que serena termino toda manchada no sabia si comió más serena o la ropa que ella llevaba puesta

Serena: estuvo rico el helado (mientras se tocaba el estomago)

Darien: bueno princesita será mejor que se de un baño mientras yo limpio esto

Serena: si y gracias darien (y se fue de la cocina)

Darien: ufff... !!!! Nunca pensé que cuidar a un niño fuera tanto trabajo

Serena entro a la habitación aun se sentía un poco mal pero prefirió no decirle nada a darien abrió el closet para buscar su pijama cuando lo cerro alguien le hablo

Luna: serena

Serena: aaaahhhh!!!!! (grito cayendo al suelo) luna… me …asustaste( le decía mientras le tocaba con su mano el pecho izquierdo)

Luna: serena no fue mi intención estas bien? (ya que serena estaba un sudando mucho y se notaba que le costaba respirar)

En eso entra darien corriendo ya que había escuchado el grito de serena

Darien: SERENA QUE PASA? (le pregunta preocupado ya que esta pálida )

Luna: darien es que serena se asusto cuando le hable y ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba aquí (mirando a serena) creo que sera mejor que la acuestes un poco se ve muy agitada

Darien tomo a serena y la recostó en la cama

Darien: estas bien? Te duele algo? Necesitas algo? (le preguntaba todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza)

Serena: darien… solo…necesito…descansar ¡ay! (mientras se volvía a tocar con la mano el pecho izquierdo)

Darien: serena será mejor que te lleve al hospital

Serena: no darien….de verdad necesito dormir pero si me vuelvo a sentir mal te prometo que nos vamos directo al hospital

Darien no muy convencido acepto y espero a que serena se quedara dormida para hablar con luna

Darien: luna necesito que vallas a ver a las chicas y le cuentes todo esto que paso y que Haruka michiru y hotaru les cuenten lo que paso hoy en el parque (mirando a serena que ya estaba respirando normalmente) y que les digas que no la asusten o la hagan pasar malos ratos ya que su salud es la que esta en juego

Luna: eso are darien y de verdad lo siento no quería que esto le pasara a serena (un poco triste)

Darien: luna no te preocupes luna serena se sentía mal y no me lo dijo para no preocuparme (mientras acariciaba la cara de serena)

Luna: bueno darien me voy para hablar con las chicas

Darien; hasta luego luna

Darien acomodo a serena le cambio ropa le tomo la temperatura y se dio cuanta de que estaba todo normal así que se baño y estuvo un leyendo un poco depuse ceno se baño y se acostó en la cama y serena se acomodo inconcientemente en su pecho darien la miro le dio un beso en su frente y se quedo dormido

·································································································································

**CONTINUARA**

**GRACIAS POR SUS MENAJES DE ÁNIMO **

**RPOXIMOS CAPITULOS APARECE CREES **


	16. una perdida

En otra dimensión

Crees: hoy será el día en el por fin estarás conmigo y nadie podrá separarnos querida princesa (lo decía mientras la miraba dormir)

Soldado: pero señor si usted ataca no podrá usar todo su poder ya que aun no se a recuperado (lo dice mientras le ve su brazo y su pie quemados)

Crees: eso no me importa, ellos no son tan fuertes y solo tengo que buscar el momento adecuado jajaja

Soldado: muy bien señor se hará como usted diga

En el departamento de darien

Eran las 9 de la mañana darien despierta y mira la hora se levanta y ve que serena aun duerme así que decide ducharse después se cambia ropa y toma desayuno, cuando esta por terminar de limpiar el departamento suena el timbre

Darien: ya voy (mientras caminaba a la puerta) hola chicas pasen

Chicas: hola darien

Rei: y donde esta serena? (mientras mira hacia la sala)

Darien: ella esta durmiendo

Mina: que aun esta durmiendo pero si es medio día (sorprendida)

Rei: me parece que la concientes mucho (mientras cruza los brazos)

Darien iba hablar cuando lo interrumpe lita

Lita: tiene razón Rei no puede dormir hasta tan tarde se le hará costumbre

Ami: hay que ir a despertarla

Darien: BASTA!!!! (les grita a las chicas) acaso luna no hablo con ustedes?(lo dice un poco mas relajado)

Rei: (aun sorprendida) ehh…no pero dijo que viniéramos que tenía que hablar con nosotras

Darien: será mejor que pasen a la sala y yo les contare lo que pasa

Después de eso darien les contó a las chicas que CREES ataco a serena en el parque y que estos meses dormirá mas de lo normal por la restauración que sufrirá la luna y que no se ha sentido muy bien por ello

Mina: debe ser muy duro par serena pasar por todo esto? (lo dice un poco triste)

Darien: si pero hay que tener ánimos para que serena este alegre

Lita: darien y tu no has tenido problemas con serena ella se a comportado bien? (ya que se acordó de lo que dijo luna)

FLASH BACK

_Luna: lo otro no esperen que serena se comporte todo el tiempo como hoy ya que al tener un cuerpo de niña su comportamiento será como el que se demuestra en su cuerpo o en palabras simples ella será por completo una niña de 7 años estos dos meses_

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Darien: si todo bien uno que otro percance pero ustedes saben como es ella (mientras se pone de pie) chicas quieren algo de beber?

Todos: un té

Darien: muy bien voy por su té si quieren ver a serena esta en la habitación pero no la despierten

Darien se fue a la cocina y las chicas a la habitación pero solo se quedaron en la puerta

Ami: se ve que esta bien (mientras la mira dormir)

Lita: debe ser difícil para ella (con una tristeza en sus ojos)

Mina: se ve tan tierna

Rei: vamos chicas hay que dejar que descanse ( "serena no dejare que nada malo te pase te lo prometo amiga")

Después de eso las chicas se quedaron hablando un largo rato con darien hasta que mina se dio cuanta de la hora

Mina: chicas saben que hora es? (mientras las miraba a cada una)

Rei: (mirando su reloj) no puede ser que sean las 5 de la tarde (lo dice sorprendida)

Lita: con razón me estaba dando hambre ( con una gota en su frente)

Ami: será mejor irnos para poder como (lo dice un poco triste)

Mina: lastima que no vimos a serena (lo dice con tristeza)

Darien se da cuenta de que las chicas están tristes y se le ocurre una idea

Darien: chicas por que no comen todas aquí así pueden esperar que serena despierte

Ami: pero darien no queremos ser una molestia

Darien: no te preocupes ami no es ninguna molestia (mientras le regala una sonrisa)

Mina: darien serena a que hora despertó ayer?

Darien: mm... fue como las 11: 30 si no mal recuerdo

Lita: será mejor ir a comprar las cosas para cocinar

Darien: chicas yo voy con lita en el auto y ustedes quédense por si serena despierta

Darien y lita se fueron mientras las chicas estaban viendo la TV hasta que hay un apagón en e apartamento

Mina: que esta pasando? (mientras mira a rei y ami)

Ami: debe ser solo un apagón mina no te preocupes

Crees: yo si me preocuparía (mientras entra por un portal que creo)

Rei: chicas transformémonos

Ami y mina: si!!!

Las chicas se transformaron

Crees: no me hagan reír que piensan hacer

: defender a nuestra princesa

En ese momento aparece serena en la sala

Serena: (aun dormida) que pasa?

: serena huye de aquí rápido (le grita)

Crees: no tan rápido

CREES encierra a las scout en una campo de fuerza cosas que no puedan atacarlo

Serena: chicas!!!(Mientras corre hacia ella pero sale expulsada por el poder del campo de fuerza)

Chicas: SERENA!!!!

CREES: vamos princesa ya es hora de que te lleve a tu nuevo hogar nuestro hogar (mientras se acerca a serena)

Serena: eso nunca ( y sale corriendo)

Crees: a donde crees que vas (mientra se pone delante de ella)

Serena corre así el balcón pero ve que no tiene salida "_darien amor donde estas ven por favor te necesito"_

Crees: aquí esta querida princesa no tienes escapatoria

Justo en ese momento lo atacan

S. urano: tierra tiembla!!!!!!

S. neptium: maremoto de neptuno!!!

Los ataques dan por completo en CREES

······························································································································

En otro lugar

Darien: lita vamos algo malo le esta pasando a serena lo puedo sentir (le dice angustiado corriendo hacia el auto)

Lita: tranquilo darien que no estamos tan lejos del departamento (también corriendo)

Darien: "_amor resiste que voy en camino"_

Llegan al auto y emprenden camino al departamento

······························································································································

CREES al momento de ser atacado cae del balcón que cuando estaba por caer toma a serena

Crees: SI NO ERES MIA NO SERAS DE NADIE (le grita mientra caen) _" no moriré con esta caída pero tu si amada mía ya que yo no aguantare mucho"_ (mientras se detenía en el aire y subía a pelear con las sailors)

Serena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Grita mientras cae)

Chicas: SERENA!!!!!!!

El campo de fuerza CREES había creado desaparece y las chicas ven como serena cae hasta que alguien la toma y sube al departamento

Chicas: TUXEDO MASK!!!!!!

Tuxedo mask: serena!!!...serena por favor reacciona (mientras la deposita en uno de los sillones de la sala)

S. Venus: no te preocupes solo esta desmayada (mientras mira hacia la ventana) chicas hay que derrotar a crees (dice muy seria)

Chicas: SI!!!

Tuxedo mask: no chicas yo lo derrotare (mientras se transforma en el príncipe Endimión

S. Urano: pero príncipe (le dice sorprendida)

P. Endimión: no el me pagara todo lo que a echo sufrir a mi serena (mientras caminaba hacia la ventana)

Crees: miren a quien tenemos aquí si no es Endimión

P. Endimión: pelea!!!! (mientras sacaba su espada y atacaba a crees)

Crees: nada mal Endimión (mientras trataba de esquivar los ataques hasta que Endimión le corta con su espada una parte de su brazo izquierdo)

P. Endimión: sabes no eres tan fuerte con razón atacaste cuando mi serena estaba enferma (mientras guarda su espada)

Crees: que no soy tan fuerte mira quien lo dice el príncipe que ataca con rosas (mientras se prepara para atacar)

P. Endimión: ahora veras si este ataca te parecen rosas (saca el cristal dorado)muere ¡PODER DEL CRISTAL DORADO ACCIÓN!

Crees: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (el ataque le da por completo y muere

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas por el poder de Darién

Haruka: estas bien darien (mientras se acercaba)

Darien: si no te preocupes como esta serena (mientras veía que las chicas la llevaban a la habitación)

Haruka: esta desmayada pero ami la reviso y dijo que esta bien

Haruka y darien van a la habitación

Darien: aun no despierta? (mientras se sienta en la cama)

Rei: no la impresión de caer fue un poco fuerte pero ella esta bien (mientras se paraba a la entraba de habitación)

Mina: chicas será mejor retirarnos y mañana la venimos a ver (mientras mira a las a todas)

Ami: darien cualquier cosa por favor no dudes en llamarnos

Darien: si chicas no se preocupes y muchas gracias por todo( mientras camina con ellas hacia la salida de la habitación)

Michiru: nos vemos mañana darien que descanses

Darien: nos vemos mañana chicas

Darien se fue a la habitación si se recostó al lado de serena y le hablo mientras le acariciaba su rostro

Darien: mi amor no sabes la angustia que tuve cuando te vi caer por la ventana con ese maldito (cerrando los puños) no se que hubiera echo si te perdido (mientras le caían unas lagrimas

Serena: no llores mi amor que gracias a ti estoy aquí (mientras habría los ojos)

Darien: amor como te sientes?

Serena: bien y mas tranquila ahora que se que CREES ya no esta (mientras se sentaba en la cama)

Darien: que bueno amor ahora solo tenemos que esperar que pasen estos dos meses para que estemos por fin en paz (mientras la abrazaba)

Serena: si amor…sabes tengo hambre jeje (mientras se ruborizaba un poco)

Darien: no es para menos amor si no has comido nada no te preocupes yo voy a preparar algo de comer (mientras se ponía de pie) princesa ve a darte una ducha y te espero en la cocina

Serena: si

Darien se fue a la cocina y serena se fue a dar una ducha después comieron si se pusieron a ver una película

Serena: sabes darien mañana tengo ganas de ir a ver a mi mamá

Darien: pero recuerda que ella no sabe que estas pequeña (mientra la miraba)

Serena: si pero Sammy si lo sabe

Darien: QUE? Como lo sabe (sorprendido)

Serena: me lo dijo el día que nos encontramos con el ya que yo no quise hacerle el hechizo a el

Darien: pero por que?

Serena: por que el pensaba que yo no confiaba en el (lo dice un poco triste) ya que el siempre supo que yo era sailor moon pero nunca me lo dijo ya que esperaba que yo se lo digiera

Darien: no te pongas triste ya que el ahora sabe que si confías en el

Serena: si tienes razón ( con una gran sonrisa) darien por que no vamos a dormir estoy muy cansada

Darien: ya tienes sueño si dormiste prácticamente todo el día (le dice un poco sorprendido)

Serena: je jeje si (un poco apenada)

Darien: esta bien vamos a dormir que yo también tengo sueño ya que estar cuidando y salvando a una linda princesita me dejo cansado (mientras la toma en brazos)

Serena: darien bájame que si puedo caminar (haciendo un puchero)

Darien: no por que yo te quiero llevar cerca de mi (mientras le daba un beso en su frente)

Serena: esta bien (mientras se iba quedando dormida en los brazos de darien)

Darien la miro y le dio mucha ternura le puso su pijama y la acostó en la cama y el hizo lo mismo

Darien: buenas noches princesa (mientras le daba un beso en la frente y ella lo abrazaba)

·····································································································································

**CONTINUARA**

**LA DERROTA DE CREES NO QUIERE DECIR QUE PRONTO TERMINARA YA QUE AUN QUEDAN MUCHAS COSAS QUE TIENEN QUE SUPERAR**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES Y TTRATARE DE SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO LOS MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDA**


	17. UNA DECISION

Al otro día darien se levanto a las 9:30 de la mañana se ducho preparo el desayuno mientras desayunaba recibió una llamada telefónica

Darien: alo?

X: alo con el señor darien chiva?

X: hola darien habla el director del hospital de Tokio Akira

Darien: hola señor Akira en que puedo servirle? (le pregunta un poco sorprendido=

Dr. Akira: te llama para saber si podrías aplazar tus vacaciones ya que acá te necesitamos? ¿Habrá la posibilidad de que puedas venir solo será por 1 semana?

Darien: la verdad es que tengo un problema familiar y es por eso que me tome mis vacaciones?

Dr. Akira: no me des tu respuesta ahora llámame a la noche y me das tu respuesta?

Darien: muy bien entonces lo llamare como las 8 de la noche

Dr. Akira: my bien espero entonces nos vemos hasta luego

Darien: adiós

Darien colgó el teléfono y se quedo pensando hasta que alguien lo saco de ellos

Serena: quien era darien? (pregunta desde la puerta de la sala)

Darien: hola serena como amaneciste? (mientras se acerca a ella)

Serena: muy bien gracias…pero no contestaste muy pregunta (mientra se cruzaba de brazos)

Darien: je je je la verdad es que me llamo el director del hospital para pedirme que fuera a trabajar por una semana (mientras camina hacia la cocina)

Serena: y que le dijiste? (siguiéndolo)

Darien: que lo iba a pensar ¿Tú que opinas? (mirándola)

Serena: que deberlas ir ya que no hay peligro y yo no tengo ningún problema en quedarme sola en casa (mientras se sienta para tomar desayuno)

Darien: se que no hay peligro pero no podría dejarte sola en la casa ya que te podría pasar algo o puedes necesitar algo (le dice mientras le sirve el desayuno)

Serena: le podría decir a las chicas que me acompañen total será solo por una semana

Darien: creo que tienes razón entonces iré a trabajar por esa semana

Serena: genial (cambiando el tema) darien te acuerdas que te dije que quería ir a ver a mi mamá?

Darien: es verdad, estas segura?

Serena: claro podemos ir después de desayuno?

Darien: claro y después vamos al templo a ver a las chicas ¿de acuerdo? (mientras ve como serena se devora el desayuno)

Serena: siiiiii!!!!!!

Después de eso darien y serena se cambiaron ropa y fueron en el auto de darien a la casa de serena. Cuando llegaron serena bajo corriendo y toco el timbre

M. ikuko: ya voy (abrió la puerta) hola usagi y darien que sorpresa vamos pasa (mientras le regalaba una linda sonrisa)

Serena: gracias como esta (mientras pasaba)

m. ikuko: muy bien y tu como estas? (mientras se agachaba para estar a su estatura)

Serena: muy bien (regalándole una linda sonrisa)

M . Ikuko: y tu darien como estas ningún problema con usagi?

Darien: yo estoy bien (mirando a serena) no eh tenido ningún problema con ella

En eso baja Sammy que al ver a serena corre y la abraza

Sammy: hola usagi como estas( mientras la dejaba en el piso)

Serena: muy bien gracias

Sammy: que bien y como te a tratado Darien (le dice un poco celoso)

Serena: muy bien no me puedo quejar (le dice regalándole un sonrisa)

M. ikuko: sabes me recuerdas mucho a serena cuando era pequeña y ella estuviera aquí se llevarían muy bien

Serena: me hubiera gustado mucho conocerla (mientras miraba a darien)

Después de eso mama ikuko le dio pastel y un vaso de zumo de naranja a serena darien y Sammy mientras conversaban de los mas bien hasta que darien vio la hora

Darien: se….usagi es hora de irnos (dice un poco nervioso)

Serena: ehhh… si esta bien (mirando a mama ikuko) gracias por el pastel estaba muy delicioso (mientras caminaba hacia la puerta)

M. ikuko: gracias pequeña ven cuando quieras con gusto te recibiré

Serena: bueno nos vemos cuídate Sammy (mientras lo abraza)

Sammy: tu también espero volver a verte pronto

Darien: hasta luego que este bien

Después de eso se fueron al auto

Serena: darien por poco y me dices serena (mirándolo con un falso enojo)

Darien: je je je perdón es que no me di cuenta (mientras maneja)

Después de eso se fueron al templo cuando llegaron estaban las chicas reunidas

Rei: hola serena como estas

Serena: muy bien y ustedes chicas como están (mientras se sentaba junto a ellas)

Ami: bien y que los trae por acá?

Serena: que acaso no las podemos venir a ver (haciendo pucheros)

Lita: no es eso solo que no esperábamos que vinieran (con una gota de sudor en su frente)

Darien: la verdad que yo le dije a serena que viniéramos por que ….. (pero serena lo interrumpe)

Serena: necesito que me cuiden por una semana ya que tengo pensado dormir por todo ese tiempo (les dice seria)

Todos : O_O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darien: pero serena eso no fue lo que hablamos (le dice un poco enfadado)

Serena: lo se muy bien darien

Mina: pero nos podrías explicar por que?

Serena: por que así mi tiempo como niña se acorta mucho mas ya que entre mas duerma mas fácil se restaura la luna y el cristal de plata(mirando a todos) si no me creen pregúntenle a luna (lo dice mirándolas a todas)

lita: será mejor llamarla para que nos explique de que se trata?

Serena: SABEN ME ABURRI SI NO ME CREEN ALLA USTEDES PERO SI RESULTA SER VERDAD LO QUE YO DIJE NO VOY A NECESITAR SU AYUDA YA QUE NO CONFIAN EN MI (les grita totalmente enojada)

Ami: pero serena … (sorprendida del comportamiento de serena)

Serena: NADA DE SERENA (les grita totalmente agitada) ESTOY ARTA DE QUE ME TRATEN COMO UNA TONTA MUY BIEN SE QUE ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE UNA NIÑA PERO NO POR ESO LO SOY

Rei: serena cálmate por favor lo que nosotras queríamos decir es…..(le dice tratando de que ella se clame)

Serena: pero nada saben llamen a luna ellas les explicara nos vemos (dando la vuelta) dentro de una semana y no se molesten en ir al departamento de darien (lo ultimo lo dice bajando las escaleras del templo)

Darien: SERENA ESPERAME (corriendo hacia ella)

Mina: pero que le paso para que comportara así (totalmente sorprendida)

Ami: es el estrés por lo que esta pasando

Rei: yo le creo a serena así que igual la iré a cuidar le guste o no? ( lo dice muy seria)

Ami: yo también iré ya que le creo

Mina: yo también

Lita: yo también

Rei: entonces mañana nos juntamos aquí y vamos al departamento de darien para hablar con ella

Chicas: si

Mientras tanto serena y darien

Pensamiento de serena "_creo que me excedí un poco no tenía que gritarles pero por otro lado me molesta que no crean en mi"_ pensaba mientras Corría sin dirección alguna

Darien que iba en su auto buscando a serena "_no me explico que le paso solo espero que se encuentre bien"_

Serena llego al parque numero 10 y se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca del lago

Serena: menos mal que no me canse tanto creo que todo esta saliendo bien (mientras se tocaba el pecho izquierdo) HAY NO!!!!!! DARIEN…. SE ENFADARA MUCHO POR SALIR CORRIENDO (lo decía mientras abrazaba sus rodillas)

Darien: no estoy enfadado solo preocupado por tu actitud (mientras se arrodillaba frente de ella) ¿Qué paso?

Serena: lo siento no te quería preocupar mas (mientras lo miraba)

Darien: no te preocupes pero no me respondiste por que reaccionaste así?

Serena: es que me da rabia que nunca crean lo que les digo (mientras apretaba los puños)

Darien: es normal serena pero piensa que ellas se preocupan por ti y solo quieren saber si no te pasara nada malo por estar así y eso lo se por que yo me hago esas mismas preguntas (mientras la toma y la sienta en sus piernas)

Serena: lo se darien pero nada malo pasara ya que si duermo por una semana creceré mas pronto

Darien: pero no es peligroso (le dice preocupado)

Serena: no enserio no lo es solo confía en mi (le dice con una gran sonrisa)

Darien: bueno le avisaremos a Haruka y Michiru para que te cuiden mientras estés durmiendo

Serena: muy bien

Después de eso se fueron al departamento almorzaron y se pusieron a ver una película cuando darien se levanta del sillón

Serena: adonde vas?

Darien: a llamar al director del hospital… mama (lo ultimo lo dice riendo)

Serena: mmm que pesado me salio mi "hijo" (le contesta siguiéndole el juego)

Darien: jajajaja

Darien toma el teléfono y le marca al director

Dr. Akira: alo?

Darien: hola dr. Akira habla darien

Dr. Akira: hola darien y que me dices?

Darien: que mañana me tiene trabajando en el hospital

Dr. Akira: muy bien gracias darien nos vemos mañana a las 8 de la mañana en el hospital, hasta luego

Darien: hasta luego

Después de eso se fue donde serena se sentó al lado de ella y la miraba

Serena: que? (le pregunto al ver que la miraba)

Darien: no me vas a preguntar que me dijo

Serena: si me quieres contar (fingiendo que no le importaba pero la verdad quería saber)

Darien: bueno entonces no te cuento (ya que sabia que serena quería saber)

Serena: bien (le contesta un poco enfadada)

Darien: bien (pensando: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1)

Serena: ya darien dime que te dijo (mientras se le acercaba)

Darien: jajajjaja de verdad quieres saber (pensamiento: que inocente es mi pequeña)

Serena: ya dime (mientras le hacia cosquillas)

Darien: jajajjaja…esta bien….jajajjaja….te diré….jajajjaja… pero deja se hacerme cosquillas

Serena: muy bien (mientras se sentaba en el sillón)

Darien: me dijo que mañana fuera a las 8 de la mañana (mientras se acercaba a ella)

Serena: en que piensas? (ya que se esta acercando mucho)

Darien: en esto

Serena: jajajjaja…basta….jajajjaja… por favor

Después de eso darien llamo a Haruka

Haruka: alo?

Darien: hola habla darien?

Haruka: pasa algo malo? (le pregunta preocupada)

Darien: no nada malo solo escúchame…..

Darien le contó a Haruka que iba hacer serena y que el iba a ir a trabajar por una semana

Haruka: bien mañana estaremos a las 7 de la mañana allá así que no te preocupes

Darien: gracias Haruka entonces nos vemos mañana

Haruka: si nos vemos hasta luego

Darien : hasta luego

Serena estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche cuando llega darien pero ella no lo ve

Darien: LISTO SERENA (LE GRITA ENTRANDO A LA COCINA)

Serena al escucharlo le escupe toda la leche en la cara a darien

Serena: lo siento darien me asustaste (le dice un poco asustada y avergonzada)

Darien: jajajajaja… no te preocupes (mientras se limpiaba)

Serena: que te dijeron

Darien: que no hay problema (caminando al refrigerador)

Serena: que bien, darien ya vas hacer la cena me muero de hambre (mientras le sonaba su estomago)

Darien: ya me di cuenta princesa

Después de cenar darien arreglo su maletín y serena se ducho y se fue a la cama darien se fue a costar y vio que serena estaba aun despierta

Darien: pensé que estarías durmiendo 8mientras se acostaba al lado de ella)

Serena: te estaba esperando para despedirme ya que no hablaremos dentro de una semana (mientras lo abrazaba) espero que te valla muy bien esta semana

Darien: es tonto lo que diré pero cuídate mucho y espero que estés mejor dentro de una semana (mientras la abrazaba) te amo

Serena: y yo a ti mi amor

Serena se acostó en la cama y una luz plateada la envolvió y cuando disminuyo la luz serena ya estaba durmiendo

Darien: te extrañare mi pequeña princesa espero que esta semana se pase muy rápido

Darien se quedo dormido abrazando a serena

····································································································································

**CONTINUARA**

**GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO**

**QUE PASARA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA? EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LO SABRAN**


	18. UN SUEÑO?

A la mañana siguiente darien se levanto a las 6 de la mañana ya k tenia que esperar a las chicas para que cuidaran a serena se ducho tomo desayuno y se fue a la habitación donde serena dormía se acerco a ella y la cargo y se sentó en la cama mientras la miraba como dormía

Pensamiento de darien: "_espero que todo resulte bien esta semana y no pase nada malo"_

Después de eso darien camino hacia la sala aun con serena en sus brazos la deposito en el sillón y se fue a la habitación a asearla después tomo a serena y la dejo en la cama en ese momento suena el timbre de su departamento camino hacia la puerta y la abrio

Darien: hola chicas la estaba esperando pasen (mientras se hacia a un lado para que pasaron)

Haruka: hola darien y serena donde esta? (mientras entraba)

Darien: esta en la habitación durmiendo

Michiru: que bien entonces anda tranquilo que cualquier cosa te avisamos

Darien: gracias y hotaru? (ya que no las veía con ellas)

Michiru: se fue por unos días con su papa ya que lo echaba de menos

Darien: bueno chicas entonces nos vemos en la tarde y están en su casa así que si les da hambre hay de todo en la cocina

Haruka: gracias no te preocupes ve tranquilo

Darien: bueno entonces hasta la tarde (tomo su maletín y salio)

Haruka y Michiru: hasta la tarde

Después de eso las chicas fueron a la habitación de serena en donde la encontraron durmiendo

Michiru: al parecer Darien dejo todo listo para que no nos preocupáramos por nada

Haruka: así veo (mientras miraba a serena) sabes me preocupa no saber si esto esta bien

Michiru: a que te refieres?

Haruka: que serena duerma tanto confío en ella pero igual quiero tener mas información

Michiru: tranquila todo saldrá bien

Después de eso las chicas estuvieron leyendo un rato hasta que suena el timbre del departamento de darien

Haruka: quien será? (se pregunta mirando a Michiru)

Michiru: deben ser las chicas (mientras iba abrir la puerta) hola pasen

Rei: gracias como están?

Haruka: bien todo en orden

Mina: y serena?

Michiru: en la habitación

Ami: chicas saben me puse en contacto con luna para que nos explique bien lo que esta haciendo serena (le dice un poco preocupada) no es que no confíe en lo que ella dijo solo quiero saber que nada malo le pasara

Haruka: no te preocupes nosotras estamos igual que tu

Lita: entonces solo hay que esperar que llegue (mirando Haruka y Michiru) no les molesta que prepare un poco de te para que acompañemos las galletas que traje

Haruka: no hay problema ve tranquila

Las chicas se sentaron en la sala para esperar a luna mientras conversaban cosas triviales hasta que la gatita entro a la sala donde todas las esperaban

Luna: hola chicas aquí estoy (mientras se paraba en la mesa de centro)

Ami: hola luna creo que ya sabes por que te citamos cierto?

Luna: si bueno en realidad no es peligroso que serena duerma tanto lo que si hay que ver los sueños que ella tenga ya que la podrían alterar un poco

Todas: LOS SUEÑOS?

Luna: si por que puede tener pesadillas o pueden pasar otro tipo de cosas como lo que paso cuando un enemigo se metió al sueño de rini

(NA: en la segunda temporada)

Ami: tienes razón pero como lo sabremos

Haruka: hay que estar atentas entonces

Luna: hay un método de saber como va serena así que vamos para la habitación y les explicare

Todas fueron a la habitación y vieron como luna se subía a la cama y se colocaba cerca de serena

Rei: bueno luna explícanos

Luna: es sencillo con la luna que tengo en mi frente podré ver que pasa en el sueño de serena y luego les explico que sucede

Haruka: bien entonces áselo para saber que todo marcha como corresponde

Luna se coloco encima de serena y empezó haber lo que estaba soñando

**SUEÑO DE SERENA**

Serena estaba vestida con ropa casual eh iba caminando por el parque ella se veía de la edad de 18 años en el parque se junta con sus amigos molly y kevin

Serena: hola chicos llegaron hace mucho rato (mientras se sentaba al lado de ellos)

Molly: no te preocupes recién llegamos

Kevin mirando la hora: bueno entonces es hora de irnos

Chicas: siiii

Después de eso serena molly y kevin fueron a varios museos que habían en la cuidad pasaron toda la tarde juntos hasta que se separaron

Serena: bueno chicos nos vemos molly nos vemos mañana para nuestras clases de gimnasia rítmica (mientras les sonreia)

Molly: claro que si serena no vemos mañana

Kevin: adiós señorita serena nos vemos

Serena: chau que estén bien

Después de eso serena se fue a su casa en donde la esperaba su mamá

m. ikuko: hola hija como te fue hoy?

Serena: muy bien por fin puedo retomar mi vida normal (mientras se sentaba en la sala)

m. ikuko: claro después de todo ese tiempo que estuviste en estado de coma es normal que te sientas así

Serena: si mamá lo se pero…. Aun siento que algo me hace falta siento un vacío dentro de mi (lo dice un poco triste y tocándose su pecho)

m. ikuko: tranquila hija todo a su tiempo por que no vamos comer lo que prepare y luego te vas adormir (le dice mientras la abraza)

Serena: si vamos

Después de eso serena ceno y se fue a duchar llego a su habitación y salio al balcón a ver la luna llena

Serena: como es que en todo ese tiempo que estuve inconciente mi mente pudo jugar conmigo (mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos) yo creí que todo era real aunque suene fantástico…pensé que era la princesa de la luna y tenia una persona que me amaba mucho (mientras mas frustrada se sentía) pensé… que tenía amigas que se preocupaban por mi …aunque se que tengo a kevin y molly pero siento que algo me falta…darien ese hombre se que lo amo pero solo fue parte de mi imaginación y tengo que empezar a vivir con mi vida normal

Luna que la miraba desde el tejado "_se ve triste pobre serena"_

Después de eso se fue a dormir

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Luna: es increíble (un sorprendida de lo que vio)

Rei: luna que paso todo esta bien?

Luna: si se podría decir que si (mirándolas a todas) vamos a la sala hay les contare todo

Llegaron a la sala y luna les relato todo lo que vio en el sueño de serena y de lo triste que se veía

Mina: pero como que todo lo que paso es un sueño? (aun sorprendida)

Luna: como dijo su mama estuvo mucho tiempo en coma

Haruka: pero entonces en su sueño lleva una vida normal? (un poco triste)

Lita: eso fue lo que siempre quiso serena

Luna: pero en el sueño me doy cuenta de que serena no esta feliz con esa vida ya que las echa de menos y en especial a darien

Ami: entonces hay que seguir vigilando sus sueños para que todo este en orden

Todas: si (un poco tristes)

Después de eso todas se quedaron calladas hasta que se escucho un grito de la habitación donde se encontraba serena

Haruka: que rayos pasa (mientras se paraba y corría a la habitación de serena)

Cuando llegan ven que serene se mueve de un lado a otro en la cama y esta sudando mucho

Rei: que pasa por que esta asi?(mientras toma a serena entre sus brazos) tranquila serena todo esta bien (mientras acaricia su cabello)

Ami: luna ve que pasa en su sueño?(mientras acomoda a serena en la cama)

Luna: si (se pone frente a serena y se introduce a su sueño)

**SUEÑO DE SERENA**

Serena iba corriendo por el parque ya que la venían siguiendo después de eso no pudo correr mas ya que había llegado cerca del lago

Serena: no puede ser (mientras miraba donde se podía esconder)

Demonio: por fin te encuentre princesa ya no tendrás escapatoria (mientras se acercaba a ella)

Serena: yo no soy ninguna princesa quien eres (mientras se alejaba de el)

Demonio: mi nombre es circón y lo que quiero de ti es tu espejo de los sueños (mientras se acercaba a ella )

Serena corrió hacia unos arbustos donde se pudo esconder

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Luna: chicas transfórmense rápido (les grita angustiada)

Rei: que pasa luna?

Luna: un demonio esta atacando a serena y quiere quitarle su espejo de los sueños

Las chicas al escuchar eso se transformaron

Luna: quiero que todas se sientes en un circula alrededor de serena

Todas: listo

Luna muy bien las llevare al sueño de serena

**SUEÑO DE SERENA**

Serena seguia escondida en los arbustos hasta que circón la encontró

Circón: por fin te encuentro princesa (mientras le golpea la cara)

Serena cae al otro lado de los arbustos y se pone de pie para poder seguir corriendo

Circón: adonde crees que vas princesita (mientras se coloca delante de ella y en su casa se dibuja una sonrisa burlona)

Serena: que yo no soy ninguna princesa así que déjame tranquila (tratando de alejarse)

Circón: no hasta tener tu espejo así poder vengar la muerte de mi ama (mientras toma a serena del cuello)

Serena: ba…ja…me (pensamiento de serena: "_será que no fue un sueño…!rayos como puedo pensar eso! Me van a matar…me van a matar!!!!!!!"_

S. Urano: tierra tiembla (le lanza a circón y le da de lleno soltando a serena la cual cae semiconsciente al piso)

: estas bien serena (mientras se acerca a ella)

Serena: rei…no puede ser esto es un sueño (mientras le toca la cara a su amiga)

S. Mars: claro es un sueño en el cual estas en una realidad a la cual no perteneces (mirando a las demás) tranquila después hablamos tengo que ir ayudar

Serena miraba como combatían contra circón hasta que el desaparece

Serena: le ganaron? Lo mataron (mientras se acerca a ellas)

S. Júpiter: no el muy infeliz se escapo (apretando los puños)

Serena: gracias chicas sin ustedes estaría muerta (mientras les da una sonrisa)

S. Mercury: no tienes nada que agradecer nosotras siempre te protegeremos

S. Venus: será mejor que vallas a casa este a sido un día muy largo para ti (mientras la abraza)

Serena: si gracias otra vez (mientras caminaba hacia su casa se da vuelta y ve que las chicas ya no están hay) espero poder ver las de nuevo amigas

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Luna: bien echo chicas (mientras ve como van despertando cada una)

Pero antes de que hablaran las interrumpen

Darien: que pasó? Por que están transformadas (les pregunta preocupado mientras se para de la cama)

Las chicas volvieron a su vestimenta normal

Rei: que haces aquí pensé que estarías trabajando (sorprendida)

Darien: llegue hace 10 minutos pero contesten

Ami: tranquilo ya todo esta mejor vamos a la sala y te contamos

Las chicas darien y luna fueron a la sala y le contaron todo lo que sucedió a darien

Darien: entonces esta en peligro en su sueño y yo no la pude ayudar (mientras apretaba los puños)

Luna: tranquilo las chicas la pudieron ayudar pero hay que estar atentas

Rei: darien si no te molesta me gustaría quedarme hoy por si se presenta algo

Darien: no hay problema… saben en el hospital no era tan urgente lo que me necesitaban así no tengo que volver hasta que se me terminen las vacaciones

Rei: entonces por que no te vas conmigo y serena al templo creo que todas nos queremos quedar con serena por si algo pasa (le dice mirando a las demás)

Darien: pero no quiero causarles molestias a ti y a las chicas

Mina: por mi no hay problema

Lita y ami: nosotras tampoco

Haruka: esta decidido entonces nos vamos al templo

Todas: si

Darien: entonces voy hacer una maleta

Darien hizo una maleta y tomo en brazos a serena

Darien: listo vámonos

Todos se fueron al templo de rei al llegar cenaron y se fueron todas a dormir

··········································································································································

**CONTINUARA**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULA Y GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES Y MAÑANA ACTUALIZARE ESPERO NO HACERLAS ESPERAR MUCHO**


	19. un sueño? parte 2

Han pasado 3 días desde que serena esta dormida circón no la atacado en sus sueños y las chicas y darien están atentos a serena ya que no saben que es lo que trama circón al atacarla en su sueño

Rei: será que circón ya no va atacar mas? (mientras se sentaba en la sala del templo)

Mina: hay que estar atentas ya que algo debe estar tramando

Haruka: yo tengo un mal presentimiento ya que no sabemos su propósito

Ami: luna cuanto tiempo lleva serena dormida? (mientras mira a luna)

Luna: 3 días a pasado rápido así que hay que estar tranquilas

Lita: me iré a preparar la cena (mientras se ponía de pie)

Michiru: yo te ayudo lita

Lita: gracias

Las chicas seguían hablando en la sala mientras que en la habitación donde estaba serena. Darien no se había separado en ningún momento de ella solo lo hacia para comer e ir al baño ya que no quería que a su princesa le pasara nada malo

Darien: "_serena no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi estas son unas de las pocas pruebas que tendremos que pasar solo espero que esto pase pronto" _(mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba)

En eso se escucha

Lita: chicas la cena esta lista (gritaba desde la cocina)

Después de eso ami se dirige a la habitación donde estaba serena y darien

Ami: darien la cena esta lista te estamos esperando (le dice desde la puerta con una sonrisa)

Darien: gracias ami voy enseguida (darien mira a serena y dice) no me tardo amor (le da un beso en la frente y se va a la cocina)

Las chicas y darien cenaron tranquilamente cuando estaban terminando entra luna corriendo a la cocina

Luna: CHICOS VENGAN RAPIDO ALGO LE PASA A SERENA!!!!! ( grita totalmente preocupada)

Todos corren a la habitación y encuentran a serena aun dormida pero moviendo se de un lado para otro llorando

Mina: luna sabes que los que esta pasando? (le pregunta preocupada)

Luna: no eh podido ver ya que serena se mueve mucho

Darien se acerca a serena y la toma entre sus brazos serena al sentir ese calor que la envuelve se tranquiliza un poco, las chicas al ver que serena se tranquilizo en los brazos de darien se sienten un poco mas tranquilas

Darien: bien luna ve que le pasa a serena (mientras acaricia el pelo de serena)

Luna: si

**SUEÑO DE SERENA**

Luna ve que pasa en el sueño de serena y se da cuenta de que circón la esta atacando en su colegio y ella esta escondida en un cuarto de limpieza y circón aun no la encuentra

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Luna: circón la esta atacando en el colegio pero ella logro esconderse en el cuarto de limpieza

Mina: chicas transformémonos

Las chicas y darien se transforman y le colocan igual que la vez pasada en un circulo rodeando a serena y darien ya que el aun la tenia abrazada

Luna: muy bien chicos adelante

De la frente de luna sale la marca de la media luna y el rayo cae en cada uno de ellos

**SUEÑO DE SERENA**

Circón: vamos princesa no sacas nada con esconderte ya que igual te encontrare (mientras la busca por el colegio)con que aquí estabas (mientras la toma de un brazo y la tira a fuera del cuarto en el que estaba escondida)

Serena: que es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me persigues?(tratando de ponerse de pie)

Circón: quiero tu espejo de los sueños y para que para destruirte y así poder liberar a mi ama neherenia (mientras toma a serena y le sujeta los brazos y sus piernas en la pared que estaba atrás de ella con unas cadenas que hizo aparecer en esos lugares)

Serena: SUELTAME!!!!!! (Mientras intentaba moverse)

Circón: ya cállate me tienes arto(le pega con el puño en el estomago de serena y por el golpe serena se desmaya)

Tuxedo mask: COMO TE ATREVES A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA (mientras le tira un puñado de rosas y se transforma en Endimión)

Circón: que hacen aquí? (mientras se ponia de pie)

S. Urano: lo que siempre hacemos proteger a nuestra princesa de demonios como tu (mientras se acerca a el)

Circón: no esta vez (mientras aparece un portal arriba de el) salgan de hay demonios (en ese momento aparecen un ejercito de demonios atacando a las sailors)

S. Venus: cadena de amor de Venus (dice mientras lo ataca)

s. Mercury: rapsodia acuática de mercurio

En ese momento circón iba atacar a serena pero no contaba que Endimión estaba enfrente de el

Endimión: que tenias pensado hacer (mientras lo apuntaba con su espada)

Circón: valla príncipe veo que tiene ganas de pelear (mientras un sonrisa malévola salio de su cara)

Endimión: claro que si pero solo lo Hare para derrotarte (mientras le golpeaba el estomago) Ese es el golpe que el diste a mi princesa

Circón: y este como lo pagaras (poniéndose de pie)

en eso se escucha un grito que proviene de serena todos la miran y ve como sale su espejo de los sueños las chicas se iban a cercar pero los demonios no las dejaban

Endimión: serena (se acerca corriendo a ella) reacciona todo estará bien te lo prometo amor

Circón: yo no estaría tan seguro sabes que pasaría y yo rompo ese espejo en este momento (mientras toma el espejo entre sus barras)

Endimión: devuélveme ese espejo (mientras se acercaba a el)

Las chicas habían derrotado a los demonios y se acercaron a Endimión

Circón: escuchen si yo rompo este espejo su amada serena no podrá despertar nunca mas y gracias a eso neherenia podrá gobernar la luna y la tierra

Endimión: y tu crees que lo permitiremos (mientras las chicas y Endimión rodean a circón)

S. Mars: no dejaremos que nada le pase a serena (mientras brillaba en centro de su tiara)

S. Júpiter: ya que gracias a ella todas nos conocimos y somos amigas (también brillaba el centro de su tiara)

: y ella se a preocupado que ninguna este sola (también brillaba el centro de su tiara)

S. Mercury: gracias a ella aprendí el valor de la amistad (también brillaba en centro de su tiara)

S. Neptium: sin ella todo sería monotonía ya que ella es la luz de esperanza que brilla en nuestros corazones (también brillaba el centro de su tiara)

S. Urano: gracias a ella supe a que vine a este mundo y pude conocer a personas maravillosas y ella es una de ellas (también brillaba el centro de su tiara)

Circón: dejen de decir tonterías (en ese momento los iba atacar pero el espejo de los sueños de serena desaparece de sus manos y parece en frente de ella y vuelve a su cuerpo) NO PUEDE SER

Endimión: y lo mas importante gracias a ella volví a tener una familia y nadie de nosotros va a permitir que nos la quiten tan fácil

Endimión saco el cristal dorado y el brillo de las tiaras de las chicas se centro en el después de eso apareció una luz cegadora que desintegro a circón y cuando reaccionaron estaban en la habitación donde serena se encontraba dormida

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Luna: bien echo ahora solo nos queda a esperar que serena despierte (mientras veía como las chicas y darien volvían a su vestimenta norma)

Rei: si y por fin estaremos tranquilas (mientras se ponia de pie)

Darien: así es y gracias a todos nosotros (mirando a serena que se encontraba en su brazos) chicas yo me voy a mi departamento y me llevare a serena ya que no hay peligro alguno

Mina: si creo que ya todos podemos volver a nuestras casas

Ami: estoy de acuerdo

Haruka: bien entonces será mejor irnos (mientras tomaba su bolso al igual que las chicas)

Michiru: muchas gracias rei por tu hospitalidad

Rei: de nada haría cualquier cosa por mi amiga (mirando a serena que iba en los brazos de darien)

Después de eso las chicas se van a sus casas y darien a su departamento. Los 4 días que faltaban se pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban en el departamento de darien esperando que serena despertara

Darien: luna a que hora despertara (mientras caminaba de un lado a otro)

Luna: tranquilos ya que puede ser que despierte ahora o en la madrugada

Lita: bueno pero yo le hice muchas cosas a serena por que va a despertar con un hambre (lita le hizo pastel de chocolate galletas arroz con curry y un montón de cosas mas )

Mina: si me lo imagino yo le traje helado (mientras sonreía)

Rei: yo le traje de sus chocolates favoritos

Michiru: yo le traje un pie de limón se lo mucho que le gustan (mientras miraba toda la comida que había)

Haruka: cuando cabeza de bom bom despierte estará muy feliz

Mina: ami tu que le trajiste a serena (ya que todas habían llevado algo)

Todos miraron a ami

Ami: yo… le traje un libro (mientras sacaba un libro de su bolso) es muy importante leer

A todos se les formo una gotita en la frente

Todas: _ NUCA CAMBIAS AMI

Después de eso se quedaron todas conversando hasta que eran las 10 de la noche

Rei: es muy tarde será mejor irnos a nuestras casas

Lita: si mejor ya que mañana serena y o si estará con nosotras

Mina: chicas deberíamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para serena (muy entusiasmada)

Haruka: es buena idea podríamos hacerla pasado mañana así serena ya estará mas repuesta

Ami: entonces se hará pasado mañana

Rei: si en el templo

Darien: bien entonces chicas cualquier cosa les aviso (mientras abría la puerta de su departamento)

Las chicas se fueron y luna se fue con ellas darien se fue a la cocina a ordenar todo lo que habían traído las chicas después de eso fue a su habitación para ver a serena pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba en la cama la busco en el baño pero tampoco estaba en eso ve una sombra en el balcón y se dirige a ver y ve a serena mirando la luna

Darien: princesa despertaste (mientras la abrazaba)

Serena: si pero espera que aun falta otra cosa (mientras entraba a la habitación y se quitaba el pijama)

Darien: serena que haces te vas a resfriar (mientras se acercaba)

Serena: darien espera quédate donde estas (le dice con su mano en alto)

Darien: pero…(mira a serena quien le regala un linda sonrisa) muy bien

Por la espalda de serena aparecen dos alas y la envuelven a esto darien la miraba con la boca abierta por la impresión cuando las a las desaparecen a darien se le cristalizan los ojos

Darien: se…re…na mi amor por fin……

·············································································································································**CONTINUARA **

**PERDON POR NO SULVIRLO AYER PERO ME KEDE SIN INTERNET TODO EL DIA T_T ASI QUE IMAGINENSE COMO ESTABA BUENO AKI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**


	20. UN REENCUENTRO

Darien: se…re…na mi amor por fin……(mientras la abraza)

Serena: si amor gracias a esta semana ya pude recuperar mi cuerpo y además (mientra tomaba el rostro de darien entre sus manos) si no me hubieran ayudado con circón yo no estaría aquí

Darien: claro que no te dejaríamos sola además (en eso mira a serena) amor disculpa se me olvide por completo que aun no estabas vestida (lo ultimo lo dice un poco ruborizado)

Serena: no te preocupes pero será mejor ponerme algo ya que tengo hambre (haciendo puchero) y luego me puedo quitar la ropa ¿me ayudarías después? (le dice en un tono muy sensual y con una sonrisa picara)

Darien: pero podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo (mientras la abraza) no te parece

Serena: me encantaría amor pero (en eso le suena el estomago) me muero de chambre no eh comido en una semana

Darien: es vedad (mientras se dirige a su closet) será mejor que busque algo para que te puedas vestir

Serena: si es verdad que paso con mi ropa (mientras se metía al baño a ducharse)

Darien: en realidad nadie se preocupo de tomarla ya que cuando te hiciste pequeña tu ropa quedo en otro lado

Serena: entonces tendré que ponerme tu ropa (mientras llenaba la tina)

Darien: si en la cama te deje una camisa y un pantalón…(mientra mira la ropa) creo que te quedara grande

Serena: no importa amor ya que es por mientras

Darien: bueno te espero en la cocina

Serena: bien

Serena tomo un relajante baño de tina después se cambio ropa y se dio cuenta que si le iba a quedar grande la camisa le llegaba hasta las rodillas y el pantalón le quedaba gigante después de eso se dirigió a la cocina

Serena: con esta ropa parece que aun sigo pequeña (mientras se sentaba en una silla)

Darien: jajaja es verdad pero te vez encantadora así (se acerco y el beso los labios) bueno es hora de que comas

Serena miro la mesa y habían pasteles galletas arroz con curry helado quedo sorprendida por toda la comida que había miro a darien quien solo sonreía

Serena: darien pero toda esta comida de donde salio

Darien: las chicas te las trajeron ya que sabían que despertarías con hambre (mientras le servia el arroz con curry)

Serena comió casi todo lo que las chicas le habían llevado y después fueron con darien a la sala a ver una película

Serena: estaba deliciosa la comida quede satisfecha (mientras se tocaba el estomago)

Darien: me imagino que si te comiste casi todo lo que había (le dice divertido por la cara que le puso serena) auch!!!!

Serena que le había pegado un codazo en las costillas por lo que había dicho

Serena: que gracioso (mientras fingía enfado) clase si estuviera pequeña no me lo hubieras dicho

Darien: te lo hubiera dicho igual (mientras la abrazaba) ya no te enojes amor

Serena se acerca a el y le da un beso que al principio fue suave pero después fue con desesperación darien tomo a serena y la deposito suavemente en el sillón mientras la seguía besando serena le acariciaba la espalda mi le sacaba de apoco la camisa darien, le empezó a besar el cuello mientras él le habría la camisa cuando termino de hacerlo se dio cuenta que serena esta si brasier la miro y le dijo

Darien: creo que estabas preparada (con una mirada picara)

Serena: lo que pasa que no tenía ropa interior pero después pensé y me dije para que la necesito si después igual me la quitaran (mientras terminaba de quitarle la camisa a darien)

Darien la volvió a besar mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y serena entrelazo sus piernas a su cintura y se dio cuenta de la dureza de darien, cuando serena hizo eso darien soltó un ronco y sonoro gemido que prendió mas a serena

Darien: me vuelves loco (le decía al oído mientras se lo besaba)

Darien se levanto y se la llevo a la habitación la depósito suavemente en la cama y le quito el pantalón después de mirarla un rato le dijo

Darien: eres hermosa no hubiera podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin ti (mientras le besaba los senos)

Serena: y…yo…sin…ti…tampoco (le decía con la respiración entre cortaba por el placar que sentía)

Darien succionaba uno de sus senos y con su mano bajaba a la intimidad de serena y la estimulaba con su dedo medio mientras que serena trataba de quitarle el pantalón a darien pero le costaba ya que el placer que sentía era más fuerte.

Darien se dio cuenta y la ayudo se quito el pantalón y su boxer cuando termino serena se dio una vuelta y queda ella arriba de el empezó a besar su cuelo fue descendiendo hasta su musculoso abdomen hasta que llego a su pene lo tomo con una mano y empezó a estimularlo darien se retorcía de placer en la cama hasta que serena lo tomo con una mano y se lo introdujo a su boca y empezó a lamerlo lenta mente

Darién: ooohhhh!!!!....se…re…na…no…pa…res (le decía mientras le sujetaba la cabeza para que siguiera con ese ritmo)

Serena siguió así hasta que se dio cuenta de que darien en cualquier momento terminaría así que se levanto subió hasta su boca y lo beso con mucho deseo y pasión darien la tomo y le dio vuelta para besarle y morderle los senos con como si fue un bebe hambriento después bajo dejando un camino de besos por su estomago hasta que llego a su la intimidad de serena y empezó a besarla introdujo su lengua y busco el botón del placer cuando lo encontró empezó a lamerlo y morderlo

Serena: aaaahhh…da…ri…en… (Mientras apretaba con sus manos las sabanas y arqueaba su espalda por el placer)

Darien se incorporo y la beso después de eso la penetro con suavidad y los dos dejaron escapar un gemido de placer darien empezó a mecerse con suavidad al principio de apoco fue aumentando el ritmo hasta que llegaba hacer casi bestial la manera de cómo la embestía darien besaba los pechos de serena mientras serena le masajeaba el pelo hasta que serena en un rápido moviendo quedo arriba de darien y el la tomo por las caderas y serena empezó a mecerse al ritmo que llevaban mientras que darien con sus manos marcaba el ritmo que llevaban serena apoyaba sus manos en el pecho de darien

Darien: va…mos…amor…si…gue…ha…ci…que…me…en…can…ta (mientras le sentaba y besaba los pechos de ella)

Serena: te…amo (mientras empezaba con sus caderas hacer movimientos circulares)

Darien que estaba que explotaba de placer solo se dejaba llevar por sus emociones

Darien: eres…mía…so…la..men..te…mi….dul…ce….co…ne…ji…to

Serena: cla…ro…que….si….(mientas se movía mas rápido )

Después de eso seguían moviéndose a compás hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax y tuvieron su orgamos diciendo sus nombres serena quedo arriba de darien mientras que el se estiraba en la cama se quedaron un rato así brazados sin decirse nada con la respiración agitada

Darien: no sabes cuanto te extrañe amor (mientras le acariciaba el cabello)

Serena: yo también amor (mientras lo miraba y le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz)

Darien: sabes (mientras se miraban) te veías hermosa cuando estabas pequeña

Serena: eso quiere decir que ahora soy fea (le dijo haciendo un puchero)

Darien: claro que no amor por que ahora eres extraordinariamente bella (mientras le daba un Suave beso en los labios)

Serena: eso ya lo se mientras (mirando colocaba su rostro en el pecho de darien)

Darien: valla parece que la modestia se quedo en la tina (le dice riéndose)

Serena: claro que si (le dice riéndose)

Darien se incorporo con cuidado para no romper aun la unión que tenían y tomo la ropa de cama y se cubrieron con ella.

Darien: te amo serena (mientras le daba un beso a serena cuando terminaron serena le respondió)

Serena: te amo también (mientras se apoyaba y se quedaba dormida)

Darien la miro por unos momentos hasta que también se quedo dormido

·············································································································································

**CONTINUARA**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES Y AUNQUE ES CORTITO ESTE CAPITULO LO ESCRIBI YA QUE VARIAS ME PIERON EL LEMON YA QUE SE LOS DEBIA DE LA OTRA VEZ DEMAS NO LO QUISE JUNTAR CON LA LLEGADA DELS CHICAS JEJEJEJEJEE**

**BUENO ESPERO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE YA QUE ME QUEDAN ALGUNAS SORPRESAS MAS QUE TENGO CLARO QUE SE LAS ESPERAN JEJEJEJEJE (QUE MALA SOY)**

**Y ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**Y NO SEAN MALAS Y DEJEN SUS MENSAJES **


	21. que dia !

El día esta radiante y el solo entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación y una pareja yacía en la cama la primera en abrir los ojos fue serena cuando miro bien se dio cuenta que seguía unida con darien así que se movió suavemente para no despertarlo cuando logro levantarse los dos soltaron un gemido por deshacer la unión que tenían serena se dijo que darien no despertó así que se puso la camisa que traía de la noche anterior y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno cuando termino ya que no preparo algo que fuera muy complicado lo llevo a la habitación donde aun darien dormía tranquilamente serena lo miro y sonrío se veía tan tierno dormido que le daba pena despertarlo

Serena se acerco al oído de el y le dijo: darien…amor despierta

Darien se cambio de posición y se tapo más con la sabana serena solo sonrío y lo volvió a despertar

Serena: vamos amor no seas flojo y despierta que el día esta hermoso (dicho eso le dio un Suave beso en los labios a lo que darien respondió el beso)

Darien: no esta tan hermoso como tu (mientras habría los ojos y veía a serena)

Serena solo sonrío: amor traje el desayuno (mientras acercaba la bandeja a la cama)

Darien: mmm…que rico se ve esto (mientras se sentaba en la cama)

Después de eso tomaron tranquilamente desayuno darien se fue a duchar mientras que serena aseaba la habitación y limpiaba lo que habían ocupado para desayunar

Darien: amor donde estas (mientras salía de la ducha)

Serena: en la sala

Darien fue donde estaba serena y se dio cuenta que había limpiado toda la casa

Darien: veo que estuviste ocupada (mientras se sentaba en el sillón)

Serena: un poco sabes creo que tendré que comprarme ropa (mirando lo que llevaba puesto) ya que no creo que pueda ir a casa por ella

Darien: creo que tienes razón pero tampoco puedes salir vestida así

Serena: por que? (le pregunto aunque ya sabia la respuesta)

Darien: por que todos te mirarían y más los hombres (lo ultimo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado)

Serena: y que me van a mirar si estoy mas tapada que una monja (le contesta divertida)

Darien: si es verdad pero sabes que yo iré a comprarte ropa

Serena: estas seguro (le pregunta levantando una ceja)

Darien: claro que tan complicado puede ser (mientras se levantaba del sillón)

Serena: bueno entonces te anotare las tallas de mi polera y mi pantalón en una hoja al igual que el numero de mi calzado y (pero fue interrumpida por darien)

Darien: claro anota todo aquí y confía en mi gusto (se dirigía a buscar su billetera)

Serena: claro pero solo compra una polera y pantalón ya que después podré ir yo a comprarlos (mientras le entramaba un papel con sus medidas)

Darien: esta bien bueno m voy ya que no quiero que las chicas te vean con mi ropa (mientras se acercaba a serena)

Serena: no tardes mucho (mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello)

Darien: claro que no (mientras la abraza por la cintura y la besa) bueno me voy bos vemos después

Serena: claro no te preocupes ve con cuidado

Darien se fue al centro comercial a comprar lo que le había encargado serena cuando llego estaciono su auto y bajo todo el papel y empezó a leer

Darien: talla de pantalón 38 de polera letra SX ó S calzado del número 4 (cuando sigui leyendo los ojos se le abrieron como plato) BRASIER COPA B 36 TANGA S O M

Pensamiento de darien "_como lo are nunca e comprado ropa interior de mujer además me van a mirar muy raro, mejor comprare toda la ropa y por ultimo la ropa interior"_

Darien iba a guarda el papel cuando se dio cuenta que había algo mas escrito en la hoja

"**que la ropa convine con la ropa interior"**

Darien se dirigió a la primera tienda donde podría comprar el pantalón y la polera entro y lo atendió un hombre más o menos amanerado bueno en palabras simple gay

Vendedor: hola buenas tarde que quiere un hombre tan apuesto como tu (mientras sonreía)

Darien: eeehhh…..quiero un jeans de mujer talla 38 (un poco incomodo)

Vendedor: en que color guapo tenemos rojo azul negro plomo amarillo y muchos modelos más (mientras le mostraba los que tenía)

Darien miro los pantalones y le contesto: quiero los negros

Vendedor: muy bien pero creo que te van a quedar un poco pequeños (mientras los sacaba)

Darien mas rojo que un tomate le contesta: son para mi novia yo no los ocuparía (en eso se da cuenta que el vendedor de la tienda llevaba unos puesto)

Vendedor: muy bien deseas algo mas encanto

Darien: si una polera que le haga juego (mientras trataba de no salir corriendo del lugar)

Vendedor: haber (mientras miraba las poleras) de que color tiene el pelo y los ojos tu novia guapo

Darien: el rubia y de ojos azules pero…que tiene que ver eso (le pregunta con curiosidad)

Vendedor: por que le tiene que combinar con su pelo y ojos (sacando una polera ) esta creo que le quedara fantástica (era una polera azul eléctrico con un escote en v en la espalda y por la parte de adelante y tenía un estampado de flores por delante que eran de color azul pero un poco mas oscuras)

Darien: si esta bonita me la llevo también (mientras darien le pagaba)

Vendedor: gracias por tu compra espero verte de nuevo por acá guapo (mientras le sonreia)

Darien: de…nada (y salio lo mas rápido de hay)

Darien: que miedo nunca mas entro a esa tienda (mientras caminaba a una tienda de zapatos y entro) "_espero que no me atienda otro raro"_

Vendedora: hola buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlo (le dice muy contenta ya que le tocaba atender un hombre muy guapo)

Darien: buenas tardes quiero unos zapatos de mujer

Vendedora: que tipo de zapatos (un poco desilusionada)

Darien se puso a mirar los zapatos hasta que vio unas valerinas con un pequeño taco cuadrado de color negro)

Darien: esos que están hay (apuntándolos)

Vendedora: muy bien que numero

Darien: del 4 por favor

Vendedora: muy bien aquí están (mientras se los entregaba) gracias por su compra

Darien: de nada gracias

Salio de la tienda y empezó a buscar la de lencería "_como lo are para comprar espero que no me toque nadie raro"_ pensaba mientras se dirigía a la tienda

·············································································································································

Serena por otro lado se dispuso hacer la comida

Serena: no creo que sea tan difícil are un poco de pasta con salsa blanca

Serena se puso a cocinar y empezó hacer un desastre en la cocina cuando estaba picando las verduras se corto el dedo

Serena: aaaaayyyyy!!!!! Que tonta soy me duele (mientras se tomaba el dedo y lloraba)

Se dirigió a la habitación a buscar algo con que curarse encontró el botiquín de darien y lo llevo a la cama y lo abrió saco un poco de agua destilada y se limpio

Serena: como me duele hay y no me deja de sangrar (decía mientras se ponía unos parches en la herida)

Cuando termino tocaron el timbre de la casa

Serena: ya voy "_Quien podrá ser"_

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con rei y lita

Serena: hola chicas (mientras la abrazaba) vamos pasen

Rei: gracias que bueno que recuperaste tu cuerpo serena

Lita: pero cuando fue

Serena: anoche cuando desperté (mientras caminaba hacia la sala)

Rei: y esa ropa (mientras la miraba)

Serena: es de darien ya que no tenía ropa

Lita: y el donde esta (mientras miraba la camisa de serena que tenía sangre) serena por dios que te paso que tienes la camisa con sangre

Serena: el fue a comprarme ropa y es que me corte cocinando (un poco apenada)

En eso a serena se le prende el foco y habla

Serena: pero que tonta soy le hubiera dicho a darien que llamara a Sammy para que me trajera ropa (decía un poco alarmada)

Rei: vamos serena llámalo a lo mejor aun no es tarde

Serena lo llamo al movil pero no contestaba

Serena: no contesta (mirando a las chicas) quieren un té

Rei y lita: claro

Serena se fue a la cocina y les trajo el té

Serena: chicas disculpen que las deje unos momentos sola pero tengo que terminar de cocinar

Rei: si quieres te ayudamos

Serena: no gracias esta vez lo quiero hacer sola ya que le quiero dar una sorpresa a darien (lo decía muy emocionada)

Lita y rei: muy bien no tardes

Serena se fue a la cocina mientras las chicas hablaban

Rei: serena se enta esforzando mucho cocinando darien se pondrá feliz (decía emocionada)

Lita: si ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá (igual que emocionada que rei)

·········································································································································

Darien entro a una tienda de lencería y lo atendió un hombre por una parte se sintió mas tranquilo pero a la vez pensó que podría ser igual que el hombre de la ropa

Vendedor: buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarlos (le dice con una sonrisa)

Pensamiento de darien: "_Que bien no es gay"_

Darien: buenas tardes quiero un… brasier copa b 36…. y una tanga (un poco apenado

Vendedor: de que color? (le dice divertido por la situación)

Darien: ehhh… negro

Vendedor: muy bien de que tamaño la tanga?

Darien: M por favor

El vendedor le entrego en una bolsa las prendas

Vendedor: gracias por su compra

Darien: de nada

Darien se dirigió a su auto y dejo las cosas

Pensamiento de darien: "_que día espero que nunca mas me toque comprar ropa de mujer es un lío"_

Después de pensar eso se dirigió a su departamento

··········································································································································

Las chicas conversaban entre ellas cuando en la cocina se escucha un grito de serena rei y lita corrieron a la cocina y encontraron a serena sujetándose la mano derecha

Lita: que paso serena estas bien? (le pregunto preocupada)

Serena: si eso creo me queme con el agua de la pasta lo bueno que no se estropeo (mirando la olla que esta en la cocina)

Rei: haber serena muéstrame tu mano

Serena les mostró su mano y tenía la palma roja

Rei: ven pon la mano en lava platos para que no se te marque la quemadura

Lita miraba la cocina: esto esta echo un desastre

Serena: jeje no se preocupen yo limpiare todo (mientras se quejaba del dolor de su mano)

Rei: ya tranquila si solo te molestara un poco

En eso se escucha la puerta del departamento

Darien: SERENA YA LLEGUE (mientras dejaba las bolsas en el sillón de la sala)

Las chicas salen con serena de la cocina

Darien: hola chicas

Lita y rei: hola darien

Serena: sabes te llame a tu móvil por que me acorde de algo (mientras escondía sus manos en su espalda)

Darien: que cosa (un poco aterrado que tuviera que volver al centro comercial)

Serena: que hubiéramos llamado a Sammy y me hubiera traído ropa

Darien: PERO ME LO UBIERAS DICHO ANTES (el grito molesto por todo lo que paso en el centro comercial)

Serena: pero te dije que te llame y no contestaste (le decía un poco asombrada por la actitud de darien) además no es para que me grites

Darien: esta bien perdón voy a tomar un baño

Lita y rei quedaron sorprendidas por la reacción de darien

Serena: bien yo me pondré la ropa que me compraste

Serena se cambio de ropa y le quedo a la medida y se dio cuenta del buen gusto de darien aunque aun le dolía la mano darien salio de ducharse y fue a la cocian por un vaso de agua

Rei: te vez muy bien serena

Lita: es verdad te quedo a la medida

Serena: gracias chicas (un poco apenada) voy a limpiar la cocina si no darien se enojara)

Serena iba a ir a la cocina cuando sale darien de hay furioso

Darien: SE PUEDE SABER QUE LE HICISTE A MI COCINA

Serena: solo la desordene un poco por que estaba haciendo la comida (le dice asombrada)

Darien: PERO PARA ESO LA TENÍAS QUE DESTURIR (le dice gritando)

Serena: yo no la destruí no sabes todo lo que me esforcé haciendo…(pero la interrumpió darien)

Darien: CLARO QUE TE ESFORZASTE PERO EN DESMARTELARLA

Lita: darien no la trates así (le dice muy enojada por la reacción de darien)

Darien: USTEDES NO SE METAN

Serena: Y TU NO LES GRITES QUE LA BRONCA ES CONMIGO (le dice ya gritándole)

Darien: NO SE COMO PUDE DEJARTE SOLA EN EL DEPARTEMENTO ERES CAPAZ DE HACERLO EXPLOTAR POR HACER TUS ESTUPIDESCES

Cuando darien termino de gritarle serena le pego una cachetada con las manos derecha cosa que le dolió pero trato de aparentar que no era así

Serena: si tanto te molesto te dejo solo y así estarás sin saber nada de mis estupideces (cuando termina de hablar sale del departamento corriendo)

Darien quedo sorprendido por el comportamiento de serena pero más por el de el mismo ya que se descargo con ella de algo que no tenía la culpa estaba tan concentrado el lo que pensaba hasta que lo interrumpió rei

Rei: eres un grandísimo tonto no sabes todo lo que se esforzó serena cocinado para ti (le decía totalmente enojada)

Lita: hasta se lastimo haciéndolo aun así no dejo que la ayudáramos y tu llegas y le dices todas esas cosas

Rei: vámonos lita tenemos que buscar a serena (mirando a darien) hasta luego

Lita y rei se fueron en busca de serena

Darien fue a la cocina y vio lo que había preparado serena era su plato favorito y sabia que a ella le costaba cocinarlo después fue a la habitación y encontró su botiquín en la cama recordó lo que le dijeron las chicas y salio en busca de su serena

··········································································································································

Serena por otro lado no quiso ir al parque numero 10 ya que no quería descargar mas penas en el así que camino un poco más después se fijo que no conocía el lugar así que empezó a mirar y encontró un bello parque así que se acerco y se sentó debajo de un árbol y hay se quedo pensando el por que darien reacciono así

Pensamiento "_Que le habrá pasado para que reaccionara así pero que rabia me da estoy Arta de que me trate como una tonta pero también reconozco que deje echa una pocilga la cocina yo también me hubiera enfadado pero no para ser tan hiriente" (derepente mira su mano) "como me duele tendría que haberle pegado con la otra mano"_

Serena se quedo un buen rato sentada hay estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y su cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas de tanto pensar se quedo dormida hay

·········································································································································

Darien estaba buscando a serena fue al templo pensado que estaba hay pero rei le dijo que no la habían encontrado así que se fue al parque ya que sabia que siempre que estaba triste se dirigía hay pero su sorpresa fue que no estaba después fue al mirador pero tampoco estaba ya se estaba preocupando a lo mejor le paso algo y se le ocurrió ir a su casa pero le dijeron que seguía en el campamento

Ya no sabía donde mas buscar así que fue al templo haber ti habían tenido noticias de ella

··········································································································································

Serena despertó y se dio cuenta de que era tarde así que empezó a caminar así el templo para pasar la noche hay ya que no quería ver a darien cuando iba caminando un auto se estaciono cerca ella y se dio cuenta de que era darien

Darien salio del auto corriendo y se acerco y la abrazo con mucha fuerza

Darien: no sabes lo preocupado que estaba no te encontraba por ningún lado por favor perdóname me comporte con un tonto (mientras la abrazaba)

Serena: lamento en haberte preocupado pero por que reaccionaste así entiendo lo de la cocina pero no era para tanto además (no pudo terminar por que darien la beso)

Darien: se que todo lo que dije no tiene justificación además estaba un poco irritado pero por favor perdóname es sido un tonto (mirándola a la cara aun abrazados)

Serena: claro que eres un tonto mira que la reacción que tuviste (le dice fingiendo estar enojada)

Darien: pero amor yo (no siguió por que serena le dio un suave beso en los labios)

Serena: sabes que te voy a perdonar y eso es por que te amo amor

Darien: yo también te amo y gracias por aguantarme (mientras tomaba las manos de serena pero serena le soltó la mano derecha ya que le dolió)

Darien: que pasa? (mirando a serena)

Serena: nada es que me duele a la mano (mientras se soplaba la palma)

Darien le tomo la mano y vio que la tenía roja

Darien: que te paso con que te quemaste (le pregunta preocupado)

Serena: jeje con el agua de la olla cuando sacaba la pasta (de dice un poco avergonzada)

Darien: vamos al departamento para ponerte un gel (le dice mientras le toma la otra mano)

Serena: darien discúlpame por la cachetada que te pegue (me dice un poco triste)

Darien: no tengo por que ya que me la merecía (mientras le besaba la frente)

Entraron al auto y se fueron al departamento

·············································································································································

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LA PROXIMA ACTULIZACION SERENA ENTRE LUNES O MARTES.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERÁ MUY ITERESANTE YA QUE ABRA ALGUNAS REVELACION **

**CHAU**


	22. una reunion y un confesion

Darien condujo hasta el departamento cuando llegaron serena camino hasta la cocina cuando darien la detuvo

Darien: para donde vas? (le preguntaba mientras el tomaba la mano izquierda)

Serena: voy a limpiar la cocina ya que la deje sin asear (le dijo mientras intentaba caminar hacia halla)

Darien: claro que no princesita lo primero será curar tu mano y después yo limpiare (mientras caminaba hacia la habitación)

Serena: muy bien doctor chiba (le dijo un poco divertida)

Darien: ya haber siéntese en la cama para revisar su mano

Serena: muy bien (mientras hacia lo que le dijo darien)

Darien le reviso la mano y le echo un gel después le puso una venda cosa que la sabana no le rozara cuando durmiera en eso se fijo en el corte que tenía en la mano le saco los parches y se fijo que tenía un corte que no era grande pero si profundo la miro y se fijo que ella miraba hacia otro lado así que prefirió no preguntar

Darien: listo terminamos (mientras se sentaba en la cama)

Serena: gracias pero con esto no podré lavar los platos (mientras miraba a darien)

Darien: claro que no lo harás ya que yo terminare (cuando caminaba a la cocina le dice a serena) amor será mejor que llames a rei estaba preocupada por ti

Serena: claro

Se levanto y llamo a su amiga

Rei: alo quien habla?

Serena: hola rei soy serena

Rei: hola como estas? Esta todo bien? Nos dejaste muy preocupadas a mi y lita ¿Te encontró darien? Vamos por que no contestas serena

Serena: (con una gota en la cabeza) claro que si te callas puedo hablar

Rei: perdón

Serena: estoy bien y darien me encontró y estoy en casa con el te llamaba para que estuvieras más tranquila

Rei: que bueno (cambiando el tema) sabes luna me pregunto si mañana vas a estar allí en el departamento

Serena: si aquí voy a estar por que? (mientras veía como darien salía de la cocina con dos platos de lo que ella había preparado)

Rei: quiere que nos juntemos todas allá quiere hablar contigo y nosotras debemos estar presentes (le dice un poco preocupada)

Serena: tranquila nada malo va a pasar así que tu avísales a las chicas y yo a haruka dile que las espero a las 5 de la tarde mañana

Rei: muy bien entonces mañana nos vemos que duermas bien

Serena: tu igual chau

Rei: chau

Serena corto y llamo a haruka

Haruka: alo quien habla?

Serena: hola haruka soy serena

Haruka: hola cabeza de bom bom como estas?

Serena: muy bien sabes mañana necesito que todas estén acá luna quiere hablar con todas

Haruka: pasa algo malo? (le pregunta preocupada)

Serena: que yo sepa no Haci que estamos igual pero tranquila mañana lo sabrás te espero en el departamento a las 5

Haruka: muy bien halla nos tendrás entonces nos vemos cuídate

Serena: tu igual saludos a las chicas hasta luego

Haruka: en tu nombre igual a darien chau

Serena: chau

Serena cuelga el teléfono cuando se da vuelta se da cuenta se que darien esta en la entrada de la sala mirándola

Serena: que pasa?

Darien: nada solo quería saber para que es la reunión de mañana

Serena: la verdad que ni yo se para que es así que tendremos que esperar (le dice pasando al lado de el)

Darien la toma por la cintura y la acerca a el

Darien: sabes no me has pagado la consulta (mientras pega su frente con la de ella)

Serena: bueno y que quiere doctor (mientras pone sus brazos alrededor del cuello)

Darien: un beso

Serena: muy bien

Darien besa a serena con mucha ternura y ella con su mano izquierda jugaba con su pelo hasta que se separan

Darien: te amo (mientras le acaricia su mejilla)

Serena: yo también te amo (dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz)

Darien: vamos a cenar antes de que se enfríe (mientras la abraza por la cintura)

Serena: bueno

Cenaron darien lavo los platos mientras serena se cambiaba la ropa cuando llego a la habitación la encontró dormida así que se acostó con cuidado y la abrazo beso su frente y también se quedo dormido

Al día siguiente la primera en despertar fue serena entro a ducharse y vio que su mano ya no estaba roja después fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno llamo a su casa haciéndose pasar por otra persona y pregunto por Sammy pero le dijeron que había salido con unos amigos después de de eso tomo desayuno y le dejo una nota a darien y salio del departamento. Iba caminado cuando se le ocurrió ir a ver a Yoshiky cuando llegó al taller el estaba de espaldas concentrado en un vestido y le hablo

Serena: hola espero no interrumpir (le dijo detrás de el)

Yoshiky: (se dio vuelta y le hablo) SERENA!!! Hola como estas (mientras la abrazaba)

Serena: muy bien y tu

Yoshiky: bien cuéntame que paso en estos días estas bien (mientras se sentaban en un sillón)

Serena: si aunque pasaron muchas cosas

Yoshiky: vamos cuéntame soy todo oídos

Serena le contó todo lo que paso que Crees la hizo pequeña que ya fue derrotado Yoshiky estaba sorprendido con lo que le contaba serena

Serena: y eso fue todo lo que paso

Yoshiky: como me hubiera gustado verte pequeña (mientras cerraba los ojos para imaginársela)

Serena: jejejeje pero no fue nada del otro mundo lo bueno que ya todo paso (mientras sonreía)

Yoshiky: y piensas seguir trabajando conmigo serena

Serena: claro que si solo si tu quieres

Yoshiky: por supuesto que si tengo un montón de diseños que solo tu podrás lucir (le dice muy emocionado)

Serena: entonces tengo que verlos

Después de eso estuvieron revisando los diseños y serena se los probaba y Yoshiky le arreglaba algunos detalles

······································································································································

Darien comienza a despertar y con los ojos cerrados empieza a buscar a serena con su mano que se da cuenta de que esta solo en la cama

Darien: serena donde estas (habla sentándose en la cama y vio la hora) valla ya es medio día

Pero nadie le contesto así que se levanto y la empego a buscar por la casa cuando fue a la cocina vio que estaba preparado el desayuno vio la nota de serena

_Amor fui a comprarme algo de ropa ya que Sammy no esta nos vemos luego espero que te guste el desayuno _

_Te amo _

_Serena ^_^_

Darien cuando termina de leer la solo sonríe y se dispone a tomar desayuno después de eso se ducha y empieza a limpiar su departamento

···········································································································································

Habían pasado un para de horas desde que serena y Yoshiky estaban trabajando cuando serena ve la hora se da cuenta de que son las 2 de la tarde

Serena: Yoshiky me tengo que ir ya que tengo que ir a comprar un poco de ropa

Yoshiky: pero serena yo te puedo regalar cosas de la tienda

Serena: claro que no ya has hecho mucho por mi

Yoshiky: serena eres una de mis modelos y es normal que estés con mi ropa y no voy aceptar un no como respuesta (le dice sonriendo)

Serena: esta bien pero me la descuentas del sueldo

Yoshiky: no es un regalo así que se hable más (le dice saliendo del taller con serena)

Serena: esta bien vamos (le dice un poco apenada)

Después de eso se van a la tiendo y yoshiki le regala mucha ropa serena estaba apenada pero el le decía que era un regalo y lo tenía que aceptar

Serena: muchas gracias entonces cuando tengo que venir de nuevo (mientras cargaba todas las bolsas)

Yoshiky: te espero mañana a las 10 y hay nos ponemos de acuerdo con tu horario te parece

Serena: muy bien gracias por todo Yoshiky (mientras lo abrazaba)

Yoshiky: de nada esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi musa y mi heroína personal

Serena: Gra...cias (le dice apenada)

Yoshiky: bueno nos vemos cuídate

Serena tomo un taxi y llego al departamento cuando entro se dio cuenta de que darien estaba en la cocina así que fue a la habitación y dejo las bolsas en la cama y se sentó en ella

Serena: ufff...… que cansada estoy (mientras se ponía de pie) vamos a ver que cocina darien

Fue a la cocina cuando entro vio a darien muy concentrado cocinando así que solo lo miro para no molestarlo en eso darien se da vuelta y ve a serena se acerco a ella y le dio un beso

Darien: hola como estas (mientras volvía a lo que hacia)

Serena: bien gracias (mientras se sentaba)

Darien: y a donde fuiste princesa?

Serena: fui a trabajar (mientras lo miraba para ver su reacción)

Darien se dio vuelta y le pregunto

Darien: a trabajar???

Serena: claro acaso no recuerdas que estoy trabajando con Yoshiky

Darien: verdad se me había olvidado (lo dice un poco celoso mientras terminaba de cocinar)

Serena se dio cuenta y siguió

Serena: además me presento a muchos modelos que estaban con el (mintió para ver la reacción de darien)

Darien: así que bien (lo dice celoso)

Serena: si me preguntaron si quería salir con ellos (le decía divertida)

Darien estaba rojo no podía aguantar como le hubiera gustado estar hay y romperles la cara a esos niños bonitos "_malditos gusanos que se creen"-pensamientos de darien _

Serena: jajajajajajjaa (no aguanto más y comento a reír)

Darien la miro extrañado: de que te ríes?

Serena: hay darien como lo puedes creer si sabes que Yoshiky trabaja solo y cuando tiene los diseños listos hay recién llegan los modelos (mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda)

Darien: con que era una broma vamos a ver quien se ríe a hora (la dio vuelta y empezó hacerle cosquillas)

Serena: ya ajajá me rindo jajajajaja (mientras se reia)

Darien: muy bien (cambiando el tema) y por que se te ocurrió ir

Serena: en realidad Salí a comprarme ropa pero derepente me acorde y fui para allá (mientras se acordaba de toda la ropa que le regalo)

Darien: y que te compraste? (le pregunta muy curioso)

Serena: nada

Darien: nada? Como es eso

Serena: es que me hicieron un pequeño regalo mira ven (le dice tomándole la mano)

Darien: muy bien

Van a la habitación y darien ve toda la ropa y queda sorprendido

Darien: y toda esa ropa te regalo

Serena: si le dije que me la descontara del sueldo pero se niega dice que es lo menos que puede hacer por su musa (le dice un poco ruborizada)

Darien: se nota que te quiere pero bueno vamos a comer antes de que lleguen las chicas

Darien y serena comieron des pues de eso serena ordeno toda la ropa que le regalaron y las chicas llegaron se sentaron todas en la sala mientras que darien traía té cuando estaban todos serena hablo

Serena: y bien luna que pasa

Luna: necesito preguntarte algo que escuche a tu mamá decir en tu sueño

Mina: habla luna que nos impacientas

Ami: tranquila déjala hablar

Luna: gracias (mirando a serena) serena que hacías antes de ser sailor moon?

Todas quedaron extrañadas por la pregunta y serena tenía los ojos como plato

Serena: eso…que tiene…que ver luna (le dice nerviosa mirando para otro lado)

Todos se dan cuenta de que serena estaba nerviosa

Luna: solo quiero saber si es verdad (le dice eso para darle a entender que ella sabia)

Rei: de que hablas luna (le dice un poco irritada)

Lita: tranquila rei esperemos a que hablen

Luna iba a hablar pero la interrumpe serena

Serena: pensé que no tendría que hablar mas de ese tema (lo dice mirando el suelo y triste)

Darien le toma la mano y se la apreta para que ella se de cuenta de que la apoya

Serena: les contare (les dice mirándolas a todas y darien)

Serena: cuando era pequeña estaba en varios talleres de mi escuela como atletismo salto al cajón barra y mi pasión en ese momento gimnasia artística era bueno lo admito no es por creerme ni mucho menos además aunque no lo crean tenia muy buenas calificaciones ya que mi abuela me ayudaba (cuando dice esa parte tenía los ojos cristalizados) cuando tenía 13 años ella murió sentí que ya no podía seguir en nada ya que ella era todo para mi después de eso me entregue por completo a la gimnasia artística gane muchos trofeos medallas conocí muchas parte de Japón mis papas los tenían todos en la sala arriba de la chimenea (en ese momento la interrumpen)

Ami: pero cuando nosotras fuimos a tu casa no vimos nada

Lita: es verdad y tampoco en tu habitación

Mina: y en la secundaria no se hablo de nada de eso

Rei: dejen de interrumpir a serena (les dice a las chicas)

Ami mina y lita: perdón

Serena: como seguía diciendo cuando tenía 14 años tuve mi competencia más impórtate ya que era para representar a Japón en lo juegos olímpicos quede seleccionada yo y 19 personas mas entre 10.000 personas las personas que iban a competir eran 15 y todas me decían que yo iba segura pero no falta la persona envidiosa (lo dice apretando los puños) cuando estaba en mi ultima presentación que era la habilidad con los listones de la nada aparece un balón rodando por el escenario como yo no lo vi lo pise y me fracture el tobillo y se dañe los tendones

Haruka: y se supo quien fue (mientras la miraba)

Serena: si ella fue descalificada pero yo me lleva la peor parte

Michiru: pero si tu no tuviste la culpa

Serena: lo se los jueces me habían elegido como capitanía de mi equipo pero…pero (ya estaba llorando)

Darien: que paso?

Serena: mi lesión necesitaba de 1 año de rehabilitación no tendría que hacer ningún tipo de deportes solo trotar de vez en cuando pero eso significaba no ir a las olimpiadas así que seguí el reposo pero (la interrumpen)

Mina: pero serena ya ah pasado ese año por que no volviste

Serena: mina te acuerdas a que edad me convertí en sailor moon (le dice con melancolia)

Todos se quedan callados y piensan

Ami: fue a la misma edad del accidente (le dice)

Serena: así es y por eso nunca tuve me recupere totalmente estaba tan frustrada al saber que lo único que se o sabia hacer bien no o podría hacer mas (mientras apretaba los puños) que el día que apareció sailor Venus me di cuenta que mi recuperación no la tendría llegue a mi casa y destroce todos mis trofeos queme mis diplomas todas las fotos y filmaciones las bote al igual que mis listones y trajes de presentación (lo dice con rabia y pena)

Darien: pero por que lo hiciste si cualquier momento podrás volver hacerlo (le dice sorprendido por lo que le contaba)

Serena: cuando si no hemos tenido descanso además yo ya no puedo y nunca podré (lo dice con rabia) ya que mi lesión nunca se sano del todo (mirando a todos) o ustedes creían que me caía por que me gusta el suelo me caía por que mis tendones nunca hasta ahora se han recuperado un día fui a entrenar necesitaba hacerlo pero no podía cada vez que hacia alguna pirueta así que decidí solo hacerlo cuando estuviera en batalla cuando ocupaba mi báculo (mirándolo a todos que tenían los ojos abiertos como plato) no abran creído que eso lo hacia por que la ropa me movía o si?

Rei: la verdad nunca lo pensé de esa forma?

Mina: hubiera sido genial poder verte

Serena: y si pueden

Todos: O_O como?

Serena: darien préstame tu computadora

Darien: claro (le dice mientras se para y la trae donde estaban todos)aquí la tienes

Serena: gracias (la toma y se pone a teclear y da vuelta el computador) miren este video

Las chicas y darien se acercan y ven que la persona del video era serena y el titulo decía prodigio de la gimnasia y abajo del video salía la historia de ella cuando terminan de ver el video quedan todos sorprendidos

Serena: bueno esto fue lo único que no me pude deshacer ya que lo subieron los jueces que me avaluaron la última vez

Darien: es sorprendente eras muy buena (le dice aun sorprendido)

Ami: es verdad serena tienes una pagina dedicada exclusiva a ti y comentarios de grandes deportistas (le dice sorprendida)

Serena: si a cada uno de ellos los conozco por congresos y varios se han ofrecido para llevarme a Houston en estados unidos a que me operen pero yo les decía que no ya que estaba mi responsabilidad de sailor

Rei: pero ahora por que no vas no hay enemigos

Serena: ya es tarde para eso han pasado tres años desde que no hago nada parte no estoy en forma

Haruka: como que no con las peleas te has mantenido haber haz una demostración pequeña (le dice mirando a todos)

Serena: es que no se (pero fue interrumpida)

Todos: vamos serena

Serena: esta bien solo are unas piruetas aquí (parándose)

Todos empiezan a correr los muebles serena va a la habitación y se coloca unas vendas en los pies y con una de las vendas hace un listón y se lo guarda en su bolsillo va a la sala donde todos la esperan

Rei: vamos serena (le dice con una sonrisa)

Serena: muy bien

Serena hace una araña cuando sus manos tocan el suelo levanta sus piernas y hace un tipo de helicóptero después se impulsa con sus manos y da un pequeño giro en el aire después saca su listón de su bolsillo y lo mueve de una manera muy elegante se empieza a mover haciendo un tipo de transformación (cuando se convertían en sailors)

Y finaliza con un pequeño salto mortal y cae al suelo con sus pierna derecha hacia delante la otra hacia tras de su cuerpo (abriéndose de pierna)

Todos la miran sorprendidos y le aplauden

Ami: Woo serena es sorprendente (le dice aun sorprendida)

Mina: eres la mujer elástico

Serena: jejeje gracias aunque antes lo hacia un poco mejor (dice ruborizada) _"no eh perdido mi condición podría volver a intentarlo"-pensamiento de serena_

Darien: con razón te llamaban prodigio cuando estabas con el listón parecía un extensión de ti

Haruka: deberías volver a intentarlo

Serena: este no se

Haruka: vamos nosotras co Michiru te podemos ayudar cierto (mirando a Michiru)

Michiru: claro que si ( le di con una sonrisa)

Serena: pero antes Tengo que hacer algo importante para estar tranquila (mirando a luna) no es así

Luna: creo que tienes razón (le dice seria)

**············································································································································**

**CONTINUARA**

**ESPERO QUE TODAS ESTEN BIEN Y GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES**

**QUE TENDRA QUE HACER SERENA??? LOGRARA CUMPLIR SU SUEÑO**

**ESPEREN MI PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION**


	23. no puede ser

Rey: de que están hablando? (lo dice mirando a serena y luna)

Serena: lo que pasa es que… (Pero es interrumpida por su móvil) perdón (lo dice tomando su celular) valla es mama (dice y contesta)

Serena: alo mama?

M. ikuko: SERENA HIJA NECESITO QUE VUELVAS PRONTO (le dice llorando)

Serena: QUE PASA MAMÁ (le contesta preocupada y todos la quedan mirando)

M. ikuko: a sammy lo atropellaron y esta en el hospital en el que te atiendes por tu corazón por favor ven (cuando lo termina de decir corta la llamada)

Serena que aun se encuentra en shock todavía tenía en móvil en su oreja y darien se acerca a ella

Darien: serena… que paso? (le dice preocupado acercándose a ella)

Sin que nadie se lo esperara serena salia corriendo del departamento de darien hacia el hospital mientras que todos la siguieron adonde iba

Darien le grita a serena mientras la ve corriendo por las escaleras : SERENA ESPERA!!!!

En eso serena se dobla el pie y cae por las escaleras

TODOS: SERENA!!!!!

Pero serena se levanta y sigue corriendo hasta que llega al hospital seguida por todos su mama la ve sorprendida ya que no esperaba que llegara tan pronto ya que estaba en un campamento

m. ikuko: serena (le dice abrazándola después de unos minutos la mira y le pregunta) hija como llegaste tan rápido de tu campamento?

Serena: es que llegue hoy y les iba a dar la sorpresa pero (mirando al suelo y sus ojos se cristalizaron) parece que ustedes me la dieron a mi… mama que paso?

M. ikuko: lo que pasa es que sammy estaba con sus amigos y todo iba bien cuando cruzaron la calle con luz verde para peatones y un auto no se fijo y lo atropello no sabemos como esta pero sabemos que estaría peor si no fuera por unos muchachos que le prestaron primeros auxilios (mirando a su alrededor) estaban por aquí a lo mejor fueron a la cafetería

Por otro lado las chicas que habían escuchado todo no lo podían creer

Ami: no puede ser pobre sammy (dice triste)

Rei: que mas le tiene que pasar a la pobre de serena

Mina: solo hay que apoyarla

Haruka: le quiero preguntar si esta bien después de la caída por la escalera (les dice preocupada)

Lita: esa caída tiene que haber sido por la demostración que nos hizo (dice triste)

Darien: ya chicas ahora solo hay que apoyar a serena

Michiru: quien serán esos chicos tan altos de allá

Todos miran y se fijan que serena estaba parada sola ya que su mama se fue a llamar al papa de serena y ven que los chicos se acercan a serena

Chico1: serena???

Serena los mira mientras que las chicas y darien se acercan a serena

Serena: no puede ser (mientras cae de rodillas y el chico 2 la sujeta)

Chico 2: seré estas bien (le pregunta preocupado)

En eso serena reacciona

Serena: Hanamichi!!!!!!!!! (mirando a un muchacho alto de cabello rojo) Rukagua!!!!!!!! (Mirando a un muchacho igual de alto que el anterior pero con el cabello alborotado de color negro y sus ojos adormilados) los eh echado mucho de menos (mientras lo abrazan)

(NA: HANAMICHI Y RUKAGUA SON DE LA SERIE DE ANIME DE SLAM DUNK PERO AQUÍ SON AMIGOS)

Hanamichi: yo también mi ángel (mientras la abraza y le da vueltas) mira como vuelas ángel

Serena: jajajajaja ya bájame manzanita (le dice riendo)

Rukagua: así es como me gusta verte (mientras la abraza) sonriendo

Serena: gracias zorrito dormilón (le dice riendo por la cara de Rukagua)

Mientras ellos hablaban las chicas y darien miraban las escenas sorprendidas y otro un poco celoso

Rei: quienes serán ellos y de donde conocen a serena

Ami: no tengo idea pero se nota que se conocen ya que serena al colorín le dijo "manzanita" y al otro le dijo "zorrito dormilón"

Mina: y el colorín le dijo mi ángel

Haruka: vamos a ver quienes son (mientras se acercan a ellos y todos la siguen)

Mientras tanto ellos hablaban y serena abraza a hanamichi y Rukagua

Serena: no sabes la que me han hecho chicos (mientras e que los demás se acercan)

Mina: serena (mirando a los chicos altos) no nos vas a presentar

Serena: OH perdón chicas le presento a hanamichi (apuntando al colorín) y Rukagua (apuntando al de pelo negro) ellas son ami, rei, lita, mina, haruka, Michiru y mi novio darien (apuntando a cada uno mientras los nombraban)

Todos: muchos gusto

Hanamichi: así que tienes novio ángel y a quien le perdiste autorización (le dice serio)

Serena: eehh.. Manzanita lo que pasa (le dice nerviosa)

Rukagua: nos debes una buena explicación y que sea buena (le dice tamben serio)

Las chicas y darien los ven sorprendidos y con miedo por su mirada

Haruka: y por que tendría ella que dárselas

Hanamichi y Rukagua: por que es nuestra amiga y la queremos

Serena: haruka tranquila

Haruka: pero serena (le dice sorprendida y molesta)

Serena: a ellos los conozco hace mucho tiempo y siempre me han protegido y se han metido en problemas por mi culpa (les dice triste)

Hanamichi: ángel tranquila todo lo que hicimos fue para protegerte y por que te queremos (mirando a darien ) te digo en este momento si la haces feliz seremos grandes amigos pero si la vemos llorar te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida

Darien: no te preocupes la amo demasiado para hacerla llorar (mientras abraza a serena por la cintura)

Rukagua: bueno siendo así no hay problema

Serena: chicos no saben lo feliz que me hacen al tenerlos conmigo de nuevo

Hanamichi: sabes que tuvimos que irnos por el campeonato

Serena: si lo se

Rukagua: bueno "sere" nosotros tenemos que ir arreglar unos asuntos pendientes pero mañana vamos a tu casa (la abraza)

Hanamichi: tu mama no nos reconoció solo nos agradeció por haber ayudado a tu hermano (le dice divertido)

Serena: muy bien mañana los espero y cuando mi mama se acuerde estará muy feliz de recibirlos y muchas gracias por ayudar a sammy se ve que son mis Ángeles guardianes muchas gracias (mientras lo abrazan)

Hanamichi: no te preocupes y mañana nos vemos y recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente (le dice serio)

Serena: claro que si mañana hablaremos

Hanamichi y Rukagua se fueron y darien le dijo a serena que necesitaba hablar con ella y se fueron a la cafetería mientras las chicas hablaban con la mama de serena

Serena: que pasa? (mientras se sienta)

Darien: quienes son ellos de donde los conoces (le pregunta serio)

Serena: a ellos los conozco de cuando estaba en gimnasia artística ellos me ayudaron en el momento mas importante si no fuera por ellos no se que me hubiera pasado o si estuviera viva (mirando hacia la nada)

Darien: por que lo dices

Serena: te contare

**FLASH BACK **

Fue hace 5 años cuando tenia 12 años me iba a mi casa después de un entrenamiento y me pase por un instituto llamado "shohoku" cuando de la nada salen 4 estudiantes y me empiezan acosar

Chico1: hola mi niña te quieres divertir un poco (mientras la tomaba una muñeca)

Serena: suéltame!!!! (le dice tratando de soltarse del agarre)

Chico2: vamos preciosa no seas así (mientras la toma por la otra muñeca)

Serena: AUXILIO!!!!! (Comenzó a gritar llorando)

Chico3: vamos que te vas a divertir

Chico4: no seas malita veras que lo vas a pasar bien

En eso se escucha

Hanamichi: suelta (mientras le pega un cabezazo al chico3 y este cae inconsciente al piso)

Chico 4: quien te crees que eres (mientras le tira un golpe)

Hanamichi le toma el puño y le pega otro cabezazo en eso mira a los otros dos y dice: DIJE QUE LA SUELTEN (mientras se acercaba a ellos)

Los dos chicos se tiran a hanamichi para golpearlo cuando entra otra persona

Rukagua: nunca perdonare a los chicos que tratan de abusar de una chica (mientras se para al lado de hanamichi) querías solo diversión para ti (le dice a hanamichi)

Hanamichi: pensé que te demorarías

Serena miraba sentada en el suelo como dos chicos la salvaron de ser violada cuando reacciono los dos chicos restantes estaban en el suelo y los que la defendieron estaban frente de ella

Hanamichi: estas bien (mientras la ayuda a levantarse)

Serena: si muchas gracias

Rukagua: vamos te acompañamos estarás segura con nosotros (mientras caminaba al lado de ella)

Serena: y podría saber como se llaman mis héroes (les dice mientras le regalaba una sonrisa)

Hanamichi y Rukagua quedaron maravillados con su sonrisa y se presentaron

Hanamichi: yo soy el talentoso y futuro capitán del equipo de basketball de shohoku Hanamichi Sakuragi (mientras así con su mano una seña de amor y paz)

Rukagua: no le hagas caso yo soy Kaede Rukagua y tu quien eres?

Serena: yo soy serena Tsukino y soy capitana del equipo de gimnasia artística de mi instituto y me imagino que ustedes practican basketball ya que Sakuragi me lo acaba de decir además son muy altos (les dice a los dos)

Hanamichi: es verdad somos del equipo de basketball y mira así que practicas gimnasia artística que bien

Serena: gracias chicos si no fuera por ustedes no se que hubiera sido de mi (mientras su mirada bajo al piso)

Rukagua: no tienes que agradecer ya que nosotros no permitiremos que le pase nada a nuestra nueva amiga (mirando a hanamichi) cierto?

Hanamichi: claro que si desde ahora seremos grandes amigos serena y dime hanamichi o como se te ocurra (mientras le toma la mano y la sacude de arriba y abajo)

Rukagua: si quieres dile mono peli-rojo

Serena: jajajajaja no ya le tengo un apodo (le dice divertida)

Hanamichi: maldito zorro dormilón no me digas así (le dice furioso después mira a serena y cambia la expresión y pregunta) cual serena?

Serena: manzanita te lo diré por tu color de pelo

Hanamichi: solo por ser tu te lo permitiré ( le dice con una sonrisa mientras que con su mano le desordenaba el pelo)

Serena: jejeje y a ti rukagua te diré zorrito dormilón por que tienes cara de dormir mucho y manzanita me lo confirmo (le dice sonriendo)

Rukagua: muy bien solo por ser tu y yo te diré sere bien? (mientras también sonríe)

Hanamichi: yo con el tiempo buscare tu apodo bien

Después de eso la dejaron en su casa y todos los días se encontraban con ella y la iban a dejar a su casa o ella iba a los entrenamientos

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Serena: así los conocí amor (mientras le sonríe)

Darien: pero amor como no dijiste que pasaste por una situación así pero desde ahora ellos tendrán toda mi gratitud ya que te ayudaron y les estaré eternamente agradecidos (le dice con una sonrisa)

Serena: que bien amor me encanta que se lleven bien (mirando la hora) amor vamos a ver si se sabe algo de sammy (le dice preocupada)

Darien: muy bien serena… (le dice deteniéndola) estas bien… te lo pregunto por que te caíste por la escalera (le pregunta preocupado)

Serena: estoy bien solo me caí por la demostración que hice ya que me quedo delicado el talón pero ya estoy bien no te preocupes pero vamos (le dice con una sonrisa)

Llegan donde la mama de serena y le cuenta que solo fueron unos golpes y estará 1 día en el hospital solo para ver como evoluciona pero no lo podrán ver ya que esta dormido todos se fueron a su casa. Serena se fue a la casa de sus padres ya que había vuelto de su "campamento" Darien se fue un poco triste ya que no se quería separar de su princesa y serena pensaba lo mismo cuando las chicas y Darien estaban en sus casa se preguntaron

"**QUE ES LO QUE TENIA QUE HACER SERENA"**

**CONTINUARA…………………………………………….**

**BUENOCHICAS AQUÍ ESTA OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y LES AVISO DESDE AHORA Y PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES YA QUE TUVE UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA PERO YA ESTOY DE VUELTA**

**Y EL AVISO: "SOLO VOY ACTUALIZAR LOS FINES DE SEMANA POR MIS ESTUDIOS Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LOS MAS PRONTO POSIBLE"**

**ESPERO SUS MENSAJES Y ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO LA INCORPORACION DE LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES SOLO LES DIGO QUE TENDRAN MUCHA IMPORTANCIA EN LA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS MENSAJES ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA NOS VEMOS**


	24. visita

Al otro día serena se levanta a las 7 de la mañana y se cambia ropa y le deja una nota a su mama avisándole que va al hospital a ver a Sammy cuando va caminando en dirección al hospital se da cuenta que el tobillo le molesta un poco pero no le da importancia cuando llega al hospital pasa directo a la habitación de Sammy el cual aun dormía se sentó un rato al lado de el hasta que despertó

Sammy: serena?...(dice abriendo los ojos) que bueno que estas aquí hermana (dice feliz)

Serena: como no voy a estar aquí si tenía que saber como te sientes (mientras se acercaba a la cama de el)

Sammy: estoy bien solo fue el susto y el golpe (mientras se sentaba en la cama)

Serena: que bueno hermano sabes quienes te ayudaron (le pregunta)

Sammy: no quienes fueron?

Serena: hanamichi y rukagua (le dice feliz)

Sammy: enserio!!!!! Que bien que volvieron le tengo que agradecer (le dice sorprendido y feliz)

Serena: claro cuando te vallas a casa ellos irán a verte

Sammy: serena como volviste a ser de nuevo de grande

Serena le contó todo lo que paso y sammy la escuchaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que escuchaba cuando serena le termino de contar sammy le pregunto

Sammy: que bien que les contaste a los demás que antes practicabas gimnasia ahora entiendo por que no seguiste y de verdad lo siento hermana (le dice un poco triste ya que sabia que a serena le encantaba la gimnasia artística)

Serena: no te preocupes sammy que a lo mejor puede que vuelva hacerlo pero…(se acerca a el y le dice bajito) será nuestro secreto ya? (le dice con una sonrisa)

Sammy: claro que si hermana (le dice muy feliz y la abraza) gracias por confiar en mi te quiero mucho

Serena: yo también te quiero sammy

En eso entran los padres de serena

m. ikuko: hola sammy como te sientes? (mientras se acercaban a sammy)

Sammy: bien mama cuando desperté serena estaba aquí a mi lado

p. Kenji: que bien me gusta que se lleven bien

estuvieron hay toda la mañana hasta que le dieron el alta a sammy y se fueron a la casa cuando llegaron sammy se fue a su habitación a dormir un rato mientras que el padre de serena se fue a trabajar y su mama se fue a cocinar en eso serena recibe una llamada a su móvil

Serena: alo?

Darien: hola amor como estas?

Serena: bien y tu amor?

Darien: aquí echándote de menos ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir contigo amor (le dice un poco triste)

Serena: yo también amor pero no te pongas triste

Darien: no te preocupes amor hoy te iré a ver eh y aprovecho de ir a dejar tu ropa

Serena: bueno amor te estaré esperando

Darien: bueno nos vemos en la tarde chao te amo

Serena: yo también te amo nos vemos

Después de eso serena se cambio ropa cuando sonó el timbre de su casa

Serena: yo voy mama

Serena abrio la puerta y se alegro mucho

Serena: hola chicos vamos pasen

Hanamichi: hola ángel como estas (mientras la abraza)

Serena: bien y tu

Hanamichi: bien gracias

Rukagua: claro y yo estoy pintado aquí (dice fingiendo molestia)

Serena: claro que no ruki como estas? (mientras lo abrazaba)

Rukagua: muy bien y como esta tu hermano (mientras se sentaban en el sillón)

Serena: muy bien ya esta en casa y esta muy bien

En eso entra la mama de serena

m. ikuko: hanamichi rukagua tanto tiempo sin verlos (mientras los abraza)

a los tres se les hace un gota de sudor en la cabeza ya que los vio ayer pero no los reconoció

Serena: mama si los viste ayer ellos fueron los que ayudaron a sammy

m. ikuko: OH se me había olvidado estaba tan preocupada que no me di cuenta disculpen chicos y gracias de nuevo (dice apenada)

Hanamichi y rukagua: no se preocupe y no fue nada

M. ikuko: pero en agradecimiento les aré un pastel de chocolate el que tanto les gusta

A los tres se les iluminaron los ojos y gritaron: SIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!

Después de eso se fueron a caminar al parque serena iba al medio de ellos y ellos la llevaban de la mano como si fuera un niña pequeña después se sentaron en una banca después de comprar un helado

Hanamichi: y serena nos tienes algo que contar o me equivoco (le dice serio)

Serena: eh… no se de que hablan (dice nerviosa)

Rukagua: claro que si ya que sabemos el por que no seguiste practicando

Serena: QUE!!!! (dice totalmente sorprendida y después pregunta) y por que seria según ustedes?

Hanamichi: por tu eres Sailor moon

Serena quedo sorprendido y pregunto: como supieron

Rukagua: es fácil reconoceríamos esa mirada en donde fuera (le dice mirándola)

Serena: es verdad pero quiero que no se lo digan a nadie ya que es un secreto

Hanamichi y rukagua: no se lo diremos a nadie (levantando su mano derecha)

Serena: gracias se que siempre podré contar con ustedes los quiero mucho (dice feliz y los abraza)

Hanamichi y rukagua: nosotros también

Hanamichi: cuéntanos como fue y del por que no sigues practicando

Serena les contó casi menos lo de milenio de plata y el futuro ya que seria difícil de creer

Rukagua: es increíble todo lo que pasaste serena (le dice sorprendido)

Hanamichi: si es verdad

Serena: pero ya cuéntenme como les fue

Hanamichi: muy bien ganamos todos nuestros partidos (le dice muy orgulloso)

Serena: que bien los felicito (les dice feliz) y como están los demás?

Hanamichi: Gori sigue igual que siempre aunque ahora se va a la universidad al igual que cuatro ojos micsuito y riota siguen con nosotros y te mandaron saludos cuando supieron que veníamos te mandaron saludos a también el gordito me dijo que fueras un día a verlo

Serena: claro que iré un día

Rukagua: podrías ir mañana ya que tenemos entrenamiento y estarán todos

Serena: claro pero no les digan llegare de sorpresa (les dice divertida)

Hanamichi y rukagua: claro

Después de eso se pusieron de píe, hanamichi y rukagua le tomaron la mano a serena cuando estaban por llegar un grito hizo que miraran hacia atrás cuando mirando estaban la chicas y darien

Serena: hola chicas (los saludaba sin soltar las manos de los chicos)

Mina: muy bien y vemos que tu también (mientras los miraba que la llevaban de la mano)

Serena les soltó la mano y saludo a darien

Serena: hola amor (dándoles un beso en los labios)

Darien: hola pensé que no me habías visto (un poco celoso)

Serena: Sr. Chiba no sea celoso ya que sabes que te amo

Rei: podrían dejar eso para después (con una gota en la cabeza)

Serena y darien se pusieron rojos y los demás se pusieron a reír

Hanamichi: ya vamos ángel que tu tía ikuko esta haciendo nuestro pastel preferido (le dice con los ojos grandes)

Rukagua: es verdad sere vámonos pronto

Serena: es verdad chicas vamos todos así conversamos un rato

Todos se fueron a la casa de serena

m. ikuko: que bueno que llegaron chicos (en eso ve a las chicas y darien) hola chicas hola darien por favor pasen que hice un pastel y se que también les gustara (le dice con una sonrisa)

Todos: gracias

Después de eso se sientas y comen pastel cuando terminan

Hanamichi: como extrañaba los pasteles de tia ikuko (dice mientras se toca el estomago)

Serena: jajajajaja me lo imaginaba

Rukagua: estaba muy rico

Serena y hanamichi: claro si solo piensas en chocolate y dormir (dicen divertidos)

Rukagua: no es cierto (dice apenado) también piensa en el basketball (dice siguiéndoles el juego)

Todos: jajajajaja

Ami: y chicos donde estudian ustedes (les pregunta)

Hanamichi y rukagua: Shohoku

Mina: yo la conozco el equipo de basketball es muy conocido

Hanamichi: si nosotros pertenecemos al equipo

Lita: se nota son muy altos

Rukagua: si además hace poco terminamos el último campeonato de este año

Darien: y como les fue en el campeonato?

Serena: ganaron es que son muy buenos (mientras los abraza)

Rei: hay serena (dice divertida)

Después siguen conversando hasta que se hace tarde y empiezan a despedirse

Lita: OH es muy tarde mejor nos vamos chicas (mientras se paraba)

Rei: es verdad bueno nos vamos

Mina: serena mañana nos vamos juntar en crow a las 12 del día (dice caminado a la puerta)

Darien: yo no ire ya que tengo que ir al hospital para volver a trabajar

Serena: no te preocupes darien (mirando a las chicas) no podré ir chicas ya que mañana saldré con hanamichi y rukagua

Mina: bueno entonces te llamamos (dice mirando a las demás)

Lita: bueno nos vemos (mirando a hanamichi y rukagua) un gusto conocerlos nos vemos y cuiden a serena

Hanamichi: un gusto también y no te preocupes que siempre la cuidemos

Ami: bueno adiós nos vemos

Serena: hasta luego chicas y gracias por venir

Darien: bueno serena me voy espero que lo pases muy bien mañana (mientras la toma por la cintura)

Serena: claro y a Ud. también doctor Chiba (mientras le da un beso)

Hanamichi: así que eres doctor darien

Darien: si soy cirujano cardiaco

Rukagua: valla yo pensé que ellos eran viejos bueno lo digo sin ofender (le dice sin ninguna mala intención)

Serena: claro pero darien es muy inteligente y el adelanto muchos ramos y estudio mucho por cumplir su sueño y yo estoy muy orgullosa de el (lo dice abrazándolo)

Darien: gracias amor

Hanamichi: se nota que se quieren mucho chicos bueno nosotros también nos vamos

Rukagua: bueno nos vemos pasamos mañana a las 10 por ti serena (dándole un abrazo)

Serena: gracias chicos nos vemos mañana que estén bien

Hanamichi: hasta luego darien y espero que estés bien (mientras le da la mano)

Rukagua: hasta luego darien nos vemos pronto (también le da la mano)

Darien: espero que también y que mañana les valla bien con mi princesa y no tengo para que decirles que la cuiden ya que se que lo han hecho y lo seguirán haciendo muy bien

Rukagua: de eso no hay duda (le dice con una sonrisa)

Hanamichi: adiós chicos nos vemos

Hanamichi y rukagua se fueron y darien le dijo a serena que fueran al parque que necesitaba hablar con ella cuando llegaron se sentaron en una banca del tan famoso parque numero 10

Darien: amor te quiero preguntar algo (le dice serio)

Serena: claro amor pregúntame

Darien: te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el departamento y le dijiste a luna que antes de ver tu lesión tenias que hacer algo antes para estar tranquila ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

Serena: lo que tengo que hacer es crear un campo de fuerza para la tierra y los planetas de las sailors (le dice seria)

Darien: QUE!!! Pero como lo harás (le pregunta sorprendido y preocupado)

Serena: me tengo que tele transportar a la luna y de hay lo are ya que no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que me paso a mi (serena ve la cara de darien y lo entiende y continua hablando)pero no te preocupes no me pasara nada así que tienes que estar tranquilo confía en mi ( le dice con una sonrisa)

Darien: amor confío en ti pero entiende que me preocupa que algo te pase (mientras la abraza con fuerza) no se que haría si un día me faltas

Serena: tranquilo como dije no pasara nada solo será por dos días y todo volverá a la normalidad quiero reunir a las chicas y contarles y cuando termine de hacerlo partiré con mi misión

Darien: bueno así será amor

Serena y darien se miran y se besan con mucha pasión y amor después darien va a dejar a serena a su casa y el se va a su departamento

**CONTINUARA…………………………………………….**

**BUENO HOY TUVE ALGO DE TIEMPO Y APROVECHE DE SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE ESTEN TODAS BIEN NOS VEMOS CUIDENSE Y ESPEREN LAS ACTUALIZACIONES NOS VEMOS**

**VEREMOS Y SE LOGRAN IMAGINAR LO QUE SIGUE DESPUES JEJEJEJEE(RISA MALEVOLA)**


	25. UN PARTIDO?

El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo eran las 8 de la mañana en casa de serena ella dormía tranquilamente hasta que suena su teléfono móvil y contesta media dormida aun

Serena: alo???

Yoshiky: alo? Serena?

Serena: si habla ella (lo dice mientras se sienta en la cama) con quien hablo?

Yoshiky: soy yo tu diseñador favorito (lo dice riendo)

Serena: hola Yoshiky como estas?

Yoshiky: muy bien solo te llamaba para decirte que tendré que salir de la ciudad por una semana así que te llamare cuando empecemos a trabajar ok? (le dice un poco triste ya que por el empezarían en este mismo momento)

Serena: muy bien no te preocupes que cuando vuelvas estaré lista y dispuesta (le dice amablemente) espero que te valla muy bien

Yoshiky: gracias serena cuídate mucho y no me extrañes mucho (lo dice con un poco de ironía)

Serena: claro que te extrañare (le dice ofendida)

Yoshiky: lo se mi querida musa así que te cuidas y disculpa por despertarte

Serena: no te preocupes y que te valla muy bien (le dice feliz)

Yoshiky: adiós

Serena: adiós

Después de la llamada de Yoshiky serena vio la hora y prefirió levantar se dio una ducha después se vistió con unos jeans celestes con unas sandalias negras y un top blanco se peino su melena se maquillo simplemente con brillo en los labios y una poco de rimen transparente en las pestañas y bajo a desayunar

Serena: buenos días (dijo con una sonrisa)

m. ikuko: buenos días hija el desayuno esta listo (le contesto de la misma manera)

Serena desayuno junto a su mama ya que su papa se fue a trabajar y sammy aun dormía. Después se fue a su habitación en cuando escucho el timbre de su casa bajo y abrió la puerta

Serena: hola chicos en un momento salgo (dicho eso fue donde su mama y le dijo que iba a salir volvió a la puerta y hablo) muy bien hana y ruki nos podemos ir (dijo con una sonrisa)

Hanamichi y rukagua: QUE NO NOS DIGAS ASÍ SERENITA (dijeron con unas gotitas en la cabeza)

Serena: jejejeje si se (los abraza y les dice) me perdonan (con un puchero que ellos no se podrían resistir)

Hanamichi y rukagua: claro que si

Hanamichi: lista para ver a los demás hoy gorila ira a entrenar con nosotros al igual que cuatro ojos (decía mientras caminaban camino a Shohoku)

Serena: claro que si pero yo quiero llegar cuando estén todos así que ustedes entran y yo aprovecho de ir a comprar algo que necesito

Rukagua: claro pero que tienes pensado hacer?

Serena: llamare a mis amigas para que los conozcan (diciendo esto empieza hacer un puchero) puedo cierto?

Hanamichi: claro que si con esa carita no hay quien se resista

Rukagua: bueno entonces no te tardes te esperamos halla

Hanamichi y rukagua se van a entrenar mientras que serena llama a las chicas

Mina: alo serena?

Serena: hola mina oye estas con las chicas?

Mina: si estoy con ellas ¿Por qué? (le pregunta ya que sabia que ella se iba a juntar con sus amigos)

Serena: es que las quiero invitar a que conozcan los amigos de Hanamichi y rukagua pregúntales si quieren venir?

Mina: espera un momento (en eso tapa la bocina del móvil y habla)

Mina: chicas dice serena que si quieren conocer a los amigos de Hanamichi y rukagua?

Lita: por mi no hay problema y ustedes (mirando a rei y ami)

Rei: por mi menos y tu ami?

Ami: yo tampoco pues dile que vamos

Mina toma el móvil y habla co serena

Mina: donde nos juntamos?

Serena: las espero en el parque?

Mina: muy bien vamos para halla en 20 minutos llegamos

Después de eso serena pasa a comprar unas bebidas para que los chicos tomaran después del entrenamiento se va al parque y ve que las chicas estaban hay

Serena: disculpen la demora chicas ( dice mientras deja las bolsas que cargaba en el piso)

Rei: no te preocupes recién llegamos (mirando las bolsas) y eso para que es?

Serena: para que los chicos tomen después del entrenamiento

Lita: y hablando de ellos donde están (dice un poco ruborizada)

Serena: ellos se adelantaron (cambia su mirada por una picara ) ¿Por qué el interés lita?

Lita roja como un tomate: por nada serena

Todas: jajajajaja

Serena: bueno vámonos o llegaremos tarde

Las chicas se fueron al instituto de Shohoku caminado mientras conversaban cuando llegaron serena las guío a todas hasta el gimnasio donde entrenaban

Ami: parece que has venido muchas veces serena (mientras miraba el instituto)

Serena: si eh venido muchas veces a ver como entrenan (en eso se queda parada y dice) es aquí chicas (apuntando una puerta que es del gimnasio)

Cuando entran estaban todos entrenando las chicas miraron a su alrededor y vieron un hombre alto como Hanamichi y rukagua pero su color de piel era oscura los estaba guiando y un señor de pelo blanco gordito sentado al lado de una chica alta de pelo café mirando como entrenaban y unas chicas en otra entrada del gimnasio mirando el entrenamiento

Lita: que grande es el gimnasio (mirando asombrada)

Serena: si aquí pasan todas las tardes (mientras entras y se saca los zapatos) chicas quítense los zapatos para entrar o sino el señor akagi se enojara (las chicas la obedecieron y entraron con ella)

Cuando akagi las vio entrar paro el entrenamiento y avanzo hacia ellas

Akagi: y ustedes quienes son? ( pregunto con su tono habitual de mando)

Serena: es que acaso ya te olvidaste de mi (le dice mientras lo abraza)

Todos miraban sorprendidos (claro menos Hanamichi y rukagua) como esa chica abrazaba a akagi

Akagi: eh… te conozco? (decía sorprendido)

Serena: claro que si (le decía sonriendo) a ya se me ocurrió como te vas acordar de mi y los demás también (mira a las chicas y le pasa la bolsa que llevaba)

En eso serena camina hacia la puerta y mira a todos

Serena: GORILA DEJA QUE MI MANZANITA HAGA SU CANASTA ERES MUY MALO (gritaba mientras fingía enfado)

Akagi: te dije que no me digas así (contesto enojado pero después reacciono) SERENA!!! (grito y la abrazo) pero mira como has cambiado estas muy grande

Mientras todos se acercaron

Serena: claro que si el tiempo pasa y si no vengo yo nadie me va a ver (mientras fingía enfado)

Riota: vamos serena si sabes que te queremos y por el entrenamiento no te hemos podido ver (mientras la abraza) como has estado?

Serena: bien riota (mientras le regalaba una sonrisa)

Mitsui: mira nada mas como estas pequeño conejo (mientras la abraza) eres toda un dama

Serena: micsuito y tu todo un viejo (le dice riendo)

Mitsui: QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ

Todos comenzaron a reír y las chicas miraban sorprendidas como todo los chicos que estaban hay saludaban y abrazaban a serena

Mina: es increíble como por una simple frase se acordaron todos de serena (miraba al grupo)

Rei: tienes razón (igual que ella)

Lita: y son muy guapos (decía un poco ruborizada)

Ami: es verdad son muy guapos

Rei lita y mina miraron sorprendidas ah ami: TE SIENTES BIEN

Ami: claro que si acaso no puedo dar mi opinión (dice un poco apenada)

En eso serena se acerca a ellas

Serena: chicas vengas les quiero presentar a mis amigos (mientras las jala al grupo que estaba cerca de ellas)

Serena: chicos ellas son mis amigas mina lita rei y ami (mientras las presentaba ellas levantaban la mano en forma de saludo) y ellos son el ex – capitán akagi, cohuje, el capitán riota y Mitsui (ellos hicieron lo mismo)

Todos: mucho gusto

Hanamichi: mi ángel por que no entrenas un rato con nosotros (mientras se tomaba un balon)

Serena: no gracias hanamichi

Mitsui mira a riota y le dice: claro serena tiene miedo que le ganemos a ella y sus secuaces (le dice para provocarla)

Riota: es verdad tiene miedo (le sigue el juego)

Las chicas no entendían pero de repente un aura roja salio de serena, Hanamichi y rukagua

Serena: claro que jugare y les ganaremos (mirando a Hanamichi y rukagua) cierto chicos

Rukagua: claro que si

Las chicas miraban si entender y se acercan a serena pero justo en ese momento serena contesta su móvil

Serena: alo?

Darien: hola amor donde estas?

Serena: hola amor estoy en el instituto Shohoku ¿Por qué?

Darien: es que ya Salí del trabajo y estoy cerca te parece si te paso a buscar (le dice coquetamente)

Serena: claro que si pero quiero que te apures quiero mostrarte algo ¿en cuanto tiempo llegaras?

Darien: 5 minutos pero ¿Qué es? (le pregunta curioso)

Serena: apúrate y ya veras (le dice cortando la llamada)

Rei: quien eres serena?

Serena: darien te puedo pedir un favor?

Rei: claro

Serena: podrías ir a la entrada del instituto para esperar a darien que vendrá y quiero que conozca a los chicos

Rei: claro serena no hay problema

**CONTINUNARA……………………………………………………….**


	26. UN PARTIDO ¿QUE NO PUEDE SER?

Rei fue a esperar a darien mientras que serena les decía a las chicas que se sentaran para que vieran el entrenamiento de los chicos después de eso se fue donde la chica que estaba cerca de las bancas donde estaban las chicas

Serena: hola ayako como estas? (le decía mientras la abrazaba)

Ayako: muy bien y tu serena mira como haz crecido (mientras le regalaba una sonrisa)

Serena: gracias te puedo pedir un favor ayakito (mientras ponía sus ojos muy grandes)

Ayako: toma serena aquí tienes unos tenis (le decía con una sonrisa) siempre que estas aquí es lo mismo así que me lo esperaba (le decía divertida)

Serena: gracias por eso te quiero

En eso serena saludo al señor que estaba sentado al lado de ayazo

Serena: hola profesor hansai como ha estado (dice haciendo una reverencia)

Profesor Hansai: muy bien serena y tu?

Serena: muy bien gracias

Profesor Hansai: serena te molestaría si después hablamos?

Serena: claro que no pero podría ser mañana?

Profesor Hansai: claro que si te espero en mi casa como las 12 del día te parece?

Serena: claro hay estaré ahora me retiro para mostrarle a esos chicos que nadie se burla de mi (dice con una pose de pelea)

Profesor Hansai: jajajaja muy bien pues anda

En eso entra Darién y rei y serena se acerca

Serena: gracias rei

Rei: de nada (mientras se va a sentar con las chicas)

Darien: hola amor (mientras le da un beso)

Serena: hola amor que bueno que llegaste

Los chicos aclararon su garganta y dijeron todos juntos: MOLESTAMOS!!!!!

Darien y serena se pusieron rojos

Serena: claro que no chicos les presento a mi novio Darien (les dice con una sonrisa y tomándole la mano)

Todos: (menos hanamichi y rucagua): NOVIO!!!

Mitsui: conejito así que trajiste a tu novio para ver como te humillamos (le dice fingiendo superioridad)

Darien se enoja ya que el no los conoce y mas encima por que esta molestando a serena pero antes que digiera algo serena hablo

Serena: mitsuito lo traje ya que vera como YO te humillo a ti (le dice igual que el)

Después de eso Mitsui y serena se ponen a reír

Mitsui: no has cambiado nada conejito (mientras camina hacia en centro de la cancha)

Darien: por que te dice "conejito" (le dice un poco celoso)

Serena: sientate y veras (mientras lo lleva con las chicas cuando llegan ella dice) bueno espero que disfruten el partido (dice eso y se va a poner los tenis y ropa para entrenar)

Darien: que pasa aquí chicas (dice totalmente confundido)

Ami: serena va a participar con ellos en su entrenamiento

Darien: serena sabe jugar basketball (pregunta totalmente sorprendido)

Rei: eso creo, parece que estamos conociendo otra faceta de serena

Mina: todas estaos igual que tu Darien

Lita: espero que no se lastime

Antes de que alguien dijera algo se escucha un pito en el gimnasio y sale serena con un short azul oscuro y una polera roja la cual hacia que se le viera el ombligo

Akagi: bueno ahora jugaran Mitsui, riota y yo en el equipo A y en el equipo B jugaran hanamichi rucagua y serena y cohure será en arbitro ¿entendido?

Todos: SI

Todos se ponen en posición y hanamichi y akagi en el centro de la cancha

Las chicas

Mina: por que hacen eso?

Rei: para saber quien se queda con la pelota

Lita: ya chicas cállense que van a empezar

Se escucha el pitido de inicio y hanamichi gana el balón y se lo lanza a rucagua serena era marcada por riota hanamichi por Akagi y rucagua por Mitsui. Serena corre y llega cerca de la canasta junto con hanamichi y rucagua le lanza el balón a hanamichi el cual salta y hace una canasta

Serena: bien hecho manzanita (saltando)

Rucagua: ya vamos o van anotar

Siguieron jugando hasta que termino el primer tiempo con el marcador 30 para el equipo A y 32 para el quipo B

Rei: vamos serena deberias moverte mas (le dice mientras ve como se sienta en las bancas)

Serena: no seas mala si estuvieras en mi lugar no me dirias eso (mientras se limpia el sudor)

Mina: pero solo das pases no has anotado?

Serena: solo estoy calentado en el segundo tiempo ya veras (le dice con un brillo especial en los ojos)

Darien: vamos serena da tu mejor esfuerzo (le dice con una sonrisa)

Serena: si (mira a hanamichi y rucagua) chicos es hora de partirles el culo

Darien y las chicas: SERENA!!!!!!

Serena: que?

Darien: pero que manera de hablar es esa? (le dice enfadado)

Hanamichi: vamos Darien tranquilo siempre decimos eso cuando jugamos (dice con riendo)

Serena: vamos amor solo es una forma de decir

Darien: muy bien

Akagi: A JUGAR!!!!!

Todos: SIIIII!!!!!!

Comienza el juego y hanamichi toma el balón y se lo tira a serena quien estaba sola

en la mitad de la cancha y sale corriendo y riota la esperaba para quitarsela

Rei: vamos serena encesta!!!! (grita totalmente emocionada)

Lita: vamos!!!!!!

Serena le hace una finta a riota y hace un tiro sencillo

Mina: eso serena!!!!

Darien: vamos serena!!!!!!

Hanamichi y rucagua se acercan y le dan una palmada en las manos y siguen jugando el marcador iba 40 para el equipo A y 38 el B

Hanamichi y akagi peleaban el balon y hanamichi se lo tira a serena pero lo tira mal y serena corre para tomarlo

Rei y mina: vamos serena corre!!!!!!

pero estaba apunto de salir de la cancha el balón cuando serena se tira al piso y lo tira dentro de la cancha y lo toma rucagua quien corre al tablero y serena por la velocidad que corría se da con las bancas

Darien: serena!!!! (quien corre donde estaba ella)

Pero no alcanza a llegar cuando serena se coloca de pie

Serena: no te preocupes estoy bien (lo dice y corre para seguir jugando)

Darien y las chicas miran sorprendidos que no le halla pasado nada cuando habla ayazo

Ayako: no se preocupen hanamichi le enseño como caer a serena a ella no le paso nada (mientras les sonreía)

Darien y las chicas se tranquilizaron y siguieron viendo el partido el marcador iba 80 equipo A y 79 equipo B y solo queda un minuto de juego.

En eso serena mira a los chicos y les dice

Serena: VAMOS CHICOS ES HORA DE HACER NUESTRA MEJOR JUGADA!!!!

Hanamichi y rucagua: SIIII

Akagi, riota y Mitsui: eso si se los permitimos (mientras lo seguían)

Hanamichi y rucagua se colocan delante de la canasta mientras que serena corría a toda velocidad y da un gran salto junto con hanamichi y rucagua y hacen una clavada

Darien y las chicas quedaron sorprendidos por el salto de serena y la jugada en eso suena el pito y se finaliza el partido con el marcador

Equipo A: 80

Equipo b: 81

Hanamichi: que bien volvimos a ganar

Rucagua: si (mira a serena) muy bien echo

Serena: gracias chicos (mira a Mitsui) buen partido

Mitsui: se ve que no has perdido la condición mientras le da la mano)

En eso llegan las chicas y darien

Rei: te felicito juegas muy bien (mientras la abraza)

Serena: gracias

Lita: de verdad nos sorprendiste

Mina: mas la ultima jugada estubo genial (le decía totalmente emocionada)

Serena: gracias chicas (les dice ruborizada)

Darien: de verdad eres buena amor te felicito

En eso serena siente un punzada en su corazón y se lleva la mano a su pecho todos se dan cuenta de eso

Darien: serena te sientes bien? (le pregunta preocupa)

Serena: no puede ser verdad esto se suponía que ya estaba todo bien (dice angustiada)

Ami: tranquila serena (mientras la lleva a sentarse)

Hanamichi: que pasa? (pregunta preocupado)

Lita: vengan yo les contare

Lita se lleva a los chicos y les cuenta el problema que tuvo serena en su corazón

Darien: será mejor ir a un hospital

Serena: Darien tranquilo pero será mejor irnos (dice poniendo se de pie pero cuando lo hace pierde el equilibrio)

Darien: estaré tranquilo cuando te revisen (mientras la toma en sus brazos)

Serena: esta…bien (mirando a los chicos) lo siento no me podré quedar

Akagi: no te preocupes espero que te recuperes (le dice tomándole la mano)

Serena: tranquilo todo estará bien (mientras e regala una sonrisa)

Hanamichi: en la noche estare en tu casa junto con rucagua ok?

Serena: hay los esperare

Darien: bueno será mejor irnos nos vemos chicos un gusto

Chicas: hasta luego

Todos: hasta luego mejórate serena

Darien y las chicas salieron Darien subió a serena en la parte del copiloto mientras las chicas se acomodaron en la parte trasera de su auto cuando Darien subió serena hablo

Serena: darien puedes ir a una parte donde no halla mucha gente (dice totalmente seria)

Darien: pero… serena tu tienes (no alcanzo a terminar cuando lo interrumpió serena)

Serena: QUIERES SABER QUE ME PASA O NO, SI LO QUIERES SABER MUEVE ESTE MALDITO AUTO YA QUE LO QUE ESTOY SIENTIENDO NO ES PRECISAMENTE PETALOS DE ROSAS EN MI PECHO (le grita totalmente enojada)

Darien y las chicas estaban sorprendidos cuando Darien iba a hablar ami lo interrumpe

Ami: darien haz le caso a serena que no debe ser una alegría estar con un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho y tu lo sabes bien como especialista en esto (le dice seria)

Darien arranca el auto y llega aun callejón donde no había mucha gente

Darien: listo y ahora que (dice mirando a serena serio)

Serena: ami transfórmate en salir Mercury

Ami: eh… si (le dice sorprendida)

Ami se transforma y rei le pregunta a serena

Rei: para que quieres que se transforme solo ella?

Serena: escucha y ya veras

Sailor Mercury: listo que hago

Serena: analiza la tierra y ve si no hay alguna energía maligna (dice seria y todos se sorprenden)

Sailor Mercury: si (diciendo eso se pone a teclear pasan unos minutos cuando habla) se siente una energía maligna muy poderosa en el centro de la ciudad (dice sorprendida)

Todos se sorprenden y serena solo emite un suspiro de resignación

Darien: como lo supiste serena? (le pregunta preocupado)

Serena: lo supe por que deje un campo de alerta en la tierra para que me avisara cuando entrara un enemigo o alguna energía maligna (dice mirandolos a todos)

Todos: PERO COMO!!!!!!!

**CONTINUARA………………………………………………..**

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO LSO ESTUDIOS ME HAN ADSORBIDO MUCHO ESPERO EL PROXIMO FIN DE SEMANA SUBIR OTRO CAPITULO**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS MENSAJES **


	27. UNA REUNION Y UNA CONFESION

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que sailor mercury volvió hablar

Sailor mercury: serena la energía desapareció no hay rastro de ella (le dice mientras cierra su mini computadora)

Serena: gracias por la información puedes volver a tu forma normal (lo dice seria y tomando el cristal de plata en sus manos)

Darien: nos vas a explicar lo del campo de fuerza serena? (le pregunta muy serio)

Serena: claro solo espera un momento (le dice mientras coloca el cristal de plata en su lugar)

Rei: bueno serena te escuchamos

Serena: bueno es simple ya que me di cuenta que nunca estábamos preparadas para cuando atacaba un enemigo y siempre terminábamos sacrificándonos por la tierra. As{i que después de lo que paso con los fantasmas de la muerte me puse a investigar como poder saber cuando llega un nuevo enemigo (lo dice tranquila mirando a todos)

Ami: me estas diciendo que tu te pusiste a investigar y no nos dijiste nada a nosotras (le pregunta sorprendida) pero por que serena?

Serena: vamos ami ¿De verdad te sorprendes? (le dice con una sonrisa en su cara)

Ami: claro que si serena… pensé que confiabas en nosotras (le dice un poco triste)

Serena: mira ami la razón fue simple que hubiera pasado si yo les contaba. Se hubieran burlado y no me hubieran creído ya que como siempre "_la tonta de serena"_ no sabe hacer nada bien, así que preferí mantenerlo en secreto

Todos se quedaron callados ya que serena tenía razón no le hubieran creído y se burlarían de ella

Lita: entonces hay un nuevo enemigo?

Serena: aun no ya que cuando entran o despiertan se toman su tiempo en atacar ya que planifican donde y cuando atacar así que (mirándolas a todas) tienen que estar preparadas y hablar con las demás ¿Entendido? (les dice seria y muy segura)

Todas: si!!! (le dicen sorprendidas ya que serena nunca hablaba así )

Mina: y tu que harás mientras tanto serena?

Serena: yo… tengo que investigar cuando atacara el enemigo para que estemos todas preparadas

Rei: y algunas vez has acertado? (le pregunta con un poco de sarcasmo)

Serena: claro cuando llego el circo death moon ¿O me van a decir que no se dieron cuenta cuando entraron a la tierra?

Rei: yo…no y tu (mirando a ami)

Ami: tampoco

Mina: yo menos y tu lita?

Lita: la verdad es que no?

Serena: y tu darien? (le pregunta ya sabiendo su respuesta)

Darien: claro que no y cuando fue???

Serena: fue en el eclipse de sol ya que todos estaban atentos a el y nadie se percato de la energía maligna que descendió y también cuando llego galaxia fue el mismo día que tu te fuiste a

Ami: entonces tienes que dejar que te ayudemos serena?

Serena: no gracias todo este tiempo lo echo sola así que ustedes se preocuparan de entrenar y de avisarles a las demás (mirando a cada una) entendido?

Todas: si

Serena: bueno yo me voy ya que mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano (dice mientras abre la puerta del automóvil de darien)

Darien: serena espera yo te puedo llevar a tu casa (le dice mientras le toma la mano)

Serena: gracias darien pero necesito caminar (cuando lo dice ve la mirada preocupada que darien tiene) no te preocupes estaré bien te prometo que te llamare cuando este en casa (lo dice mientras le da un beso)

Darien: esta bien pero recuerda llamarme?

Serena: claro (mirando a las chicas) no vemos y no se preocupen todo estará bien

Después de eso serena se fue caminado a su casa mientras que darien se quedo con las chicas en el auto

Darien: bueno chicas las voy a dejar (mientras encendía el auto)

Todas: gracias darien

Mientras darien manejaba las chicas comenzaron a hablar

Lita: se ve que serena se a vuelta mas responsable (lo dice orgullosa de su amiga)

Mina: y nosotras ni cuenta nos dimos ¿Ya que siempre se comporto de la misma manera? (lo dice también orgullosa de serena)

Ami: se ve que serena es una persona mas madura (cuando lo dice suspira) y pensar que antes solo era una niña llorona y ahora es toda una líder (también lo dice orgullosa)

Rei: saben chicas ahora tenemos que estar más atentas y como dijo serena tenemos que entrenar no quiero que serena se vuelva a sacrificar por todos nosotros por que no estamos preparadas para enfrentar lo que viene (lo dice muy decidida)

Todas: claro

Pensamientos de darien "_solo espero que nada malo pase ya que no soportaría vivir sin mi serena"_

Por otro lado serena había dado una vuelta por la ciudad y después de una hora llego a su casa

Serena: YA LLEGUE MAMA (grito desde la puerta)

En eso viene su mama y la mira muy preocupada

m. ikuko: hola hija estas bien? (le dice mientras la abraza)

Serena: si mama estoy bien por que tendría que estar mal?

m. ikuko: es que llamaron hanamichi y rukagua muy preocupados por ti?

Serena: ah!!! Era eso no estoy bien solo fue una molestia sin importancia el doctor dijo que estaba todo bien ( le dijo con una sonrisa)

m. ikuko: esta bien hija ahora vea tu cuarto mientras termino la cena

Serena se fue a su habitación y llamo a darien

Darien: hola amor como estas?

Serena: muy bien como te prometí ya llegue a mi casa sana y salva (le dice con una sonrisa a darien)

Darien: como recién tanto te demoraste? (le pregunta sorprendido)

Serena: bueno llegue hace rato lo que pasa es que estaba hablando con mi mama

Darien: OK y que vas hacer ahora? (le pregunta curioso)

Serena: haber voy a cenar mmm…. (Dice mirando hacia el techo) también me voy a bañar para después dormir ¿Por qué?

Darien: no por nada simple curiosidad además como los chicos dijeron que te irían a visitar

Serena: es cierto los llamare para decirles que no vengan

Darien: bueno entonces que duermas bien mi amor (le dice muy tiernamente)

Serena: tu también mi darien te amo

Darien: yo también te amo serena adiós

Serena: adiós

Después de eso serena llamo a hanamichi y rukagua y les dijo que ya estaba bien y que no fueran por que iba a dormir después de eso se ducho ceno y se fue a dormir

Al otro día serena se levanta muy temprano y sale de su casa diciéndole a su mama que tiene que ir a ver unas cosas del colegio serena camina por unos minutos y llega a una casa muy grande y toca el timbre en eso sale una señora

Señora: buenos días que desea (le pregunta abriendo la puerta)

Serena: buenos días busco al profesor ansai ¿Se encontrara?

(**N.A: el profesor ansai es el director del colegio shohoku donde estudian hanamichi y rukagua)**

Señora: si esta de parte de quien?

Serena: serena tsukino (le dice con una sonrisa)

Señora: hola serena no te reconocí mira que grande estas pasa mi marido te esta esperando

Serena pasa a la casa y llega a una sala muy amplia y bonita donde se encontraba el profesor ansai leyendo el periódico

Cuando la vio conversaron de muchas cosas la señora del profesor le ofreció una taza de té despues de un tiempo serena le hizo una pregunta al profesor

Serena: profesor se acuerda de la beca que me dieron hace tres años usted cree que aun pueda hacer uso de ella

Profesor ansai: la de estudiar en ?

Serena: si

Profesor ansai: claro ya que te dijeron que cuando te recuperaras de tu lesión podrías hacer uso de ella

Cuando el profesor dijo eso serena cambio su rostro por uno triste

Profesor ansai: que pasa serena?

Serena: lo que pasa que yo no me eh recuperado de mi lesión ya que me tengo que operar y aquí en Japón no hay la tecnología necesaria para poder hacerlo (le dice muy triste

(**NA: POCO CREIBLE LO DE LA TECNOLOGIA)**

Profesor ansai: pero serena no te preocupes tu sabes que yo te puedo ayudar?

Serena: pero…como? (le dice sorprendida)

Profesor ansai: yo en un mes tengo que viajar a por unos asuntos y podrías ir conmigo ya que si no mal recuerdo te ofrecieron en un hospital operarte y podríamos llamar para saber si la oferta sigue en pie (le dice con una sonrisa esperanzadora)

Serena: enserio!!! …pero como los llamare ya que no tengo su numero de teléfono (le dice un poco triste)

Profesor ansai: haber espérame un poco serena

El profesor se levanto y fue a su habitación se demoro como 30 minutos y después salio con una gran sonrisa de allí serena lo miraba y no entendía que pasaba

Profesor ansai: bueno serena perdón por la demora te tengo dos noticias una mala y una buena ¿Cuál quieres?

Serena lo miraba sorprendida no sabia que pasaba así que le contesto

Serena: la mala (le dice seria)

Profesor ansai: bueno que extrañaras mucho a tu familia (le dice feliz)

Serena no entendía nada y el profesor se dio cuenta de ello

Profesor ansai: como veo que no me entiendes te explicare llame al hospital en y me dijeron que la propuesta seguía en pie y que te esperaban cuando tu digieras y me tome la molestia de llamar por el asunto de la beca y explicar lo que pasaba y me dijeron que te la darían por ser un gran talento que no se puede perder ( le dice con una sonrisa) que te parece?

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba podría volver a patinar tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y lo único que hizo fue abrazar al profesor con muchas fuerza

Serena: gracias…gracias no sabe lo agradecida que estoy de usted profesor (le decía muy feliz)

Después de eso siguieron conversando y poniendo se de acuerdo para el viaje serena e dijo que tenia que hablar con su familia y ella le avisaría de la fecha pero le aseguro que seria lo mas pronto posible

Han pasado 2 meses desde la conversación del Profesor ansai y serena ella no le ah comentado a las chicas y darien ya que le dirían que fuera y que del enemigo lo verían ellos, así que solo se lo dijo a su familia que estaban muy felices.

Hanamichi y rukagua estaban en otro país por un campeonato y llegarían en una semana**. **Serena también se encargo de hablar con yoshiki y explicarle el asunto de la beca y que por esa razón no podría seguir trabajando para el, al principio se sintió triste pero feliz de saber que serena cumpliría su sueño. Serena había desaparecido por tres días con luna y las chicas y darien estaban muy preocupados cuando serena apareció los cito a todos

Todos estaban reunidos en el templo ya que serena les dijo que necesitaba hablar con ellos de algo muy importante.

Rei: bueno creo que estamos todos (mirando a serena)

En el templo estaban rei por supuesto, ami, lita, mina, haruka, michiru, hotaru, setsuna y darien

Serena: bueno iré directa al grano es sobre el enemigo (les dice muy seria)

Todas la miran y esperan que serena hable

Serena: estuve investigando y atacara dentro de un año ya que esta reuniendo energía para poder desarrollarse (lo dice seria)

Todos la miran sorprendidos

Haruka: pero podríamos atarlo ahora ya que no tiene oportunidad?

Rei: creo que tienes razón

Serena: no creo que sea posible

Todos: pero por que?

Serena: el enemigo es muy inteligente y se dio cuenta que lo estaba investigando y yo ya había pensado en eso y cuando decidí atacarlo el desaparece si se esconde en diferentes lugares y es muy difícil lograrlo (cuando lo dice aprieta sus puños muy frustrada)

Ami: entonces solo nos queda esperar (dice mirando a las demás)

Mina: este tiempo nos servirá para entrenar además dentro de dos semanas entraremos a nuestro ultimo año de preparatoria

Lita: tienes razon

Rei: entonces no se diga mas hay que entrenar y después….(pero fue interrumpida por serena)

Serena: momento que aun hay algo que necesito que sepan

Todos la miran y habla darien

Darien: como saber donde estuviste estos tres días por ejemplo? (le dice muy serio)

Las chicas se quedan en silencio ya que también querían saber que pasaba

Serena: bueno la verdad es que fui a la luna

Todos: O_O…..QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Setsuna: pero por que serena (le pregunta sorprendida)

Pero antes de que serena hablara la interrumpen

Hotaru: es que no lo han sentido (les pregunta a todas y ellas niegan con la cabeza) la princesa a puesto un escudo en todos los planetas de cada una de nosotras

Rei: que!!! Eso es verdad serena?

Serena: así es (mirando a darien) creo que te lo comente cierto?

**FLASH BACK**

Hanamichi y rukagua se fueron y darien le dijo a serena que fueran al parque que necesitaba hablar con ella cuando llegaron se sentaron en una banca del tan famoso parque numero 10

Darien: amor te quiero preguntar algo (le dice serio)

Serena: claro amor pregúntame

Darien: te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el departamento y le dijiste a luna que antes de ver tu lesión tenias que hacer algo antes para estar tranquila ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

Serena: lo que tengo que hacer es crear un campo de fuerza para la tierra y los planetas de las sailors (le dice seria)

Darien: QUE!!! Pero como lo harás (le pregunta sorprendido y preocupado)

Serena: me tengo que tele transportar a la luna y de hay lo are ya que no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que me paso a mi (serena ve la cara de darien y lo entiende y continua hablando)pero no te preocupes no me pasara nada así que tienes que estar tranquilo confía en mi ( le dice con una sonrisa)

Darien: amor confío en ti pero entiende que me preocupa que algo te pase (mientras la abraza con fuerza) no se que haría si un día me faltas

Serena: tranquilo como dije no pasara nada solo será por dos días y todo volverá a la normalidad quiero reunir a las chicas y contarles y cuando termine de hacerlo partiré con mi misión

Darien: bueno así será amor

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Darien: es verdad me habías dicho (dijo mirando a serena)

Serena: bueno aparte hay otra cosa que tienen que saber (les dice feliz)

Mina: no me digas que rini viene en camino (dice pegandole un codazo darien)

Serena y darien estaban muy rojos

Todas:MINA!!!!!!

Serena: no mina no es eso (le dice con una gota en la cabeza)

Mina: perdona jejejeje

Rei: de que se trata? (le dice tratando de retomar el tema)

Serena: chicas (mirándolas) darien (tomando su mano) me iré a por un año

Todos: que!!!!!

Ami: pero por que serena? (le pregunta sorprendida)

Serena: les explicare yo hace tres años me gane una beca deportiva para ir a estudiar a y cuando me accidente un amigo del profesor ansai es el señor que entrena a hanamichi y rukagua , me ofreció operarme en y los de la beca aceptaron que fuera por la operación también así que terminare mi ultimo año de preparatoria allá mientras me recupero de la operación (les dice con una sonrisa)

Rei: serena eso es … realmente fabuloso no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti amiga (mientras la abraza)

Lita: por fin tu sueño se volverá realidad (mientras también la abraza)

Mina: no importa que tengas que estar alejada de nosotras ya que estarás cumpliendo tu sueño (también abrazándola)

Ami: serena estoy tan feliz tienes que poner todo de tu parte (también abrazándola)

Darien solo la miraba y le dijo

Darien: serena podemos hablar afuera por favor (le dijo serio)

Todos miraron la cara de darien y entendieron lo que pasaba así que no dijeron nada

Serena: claro

Serena y darien estaban en el patio del templo cuando el hablo

Darien: cuando te vas? (un poco triste)

Serena: en 10 días solo tengo que esperar que llegue el profesor

Serena estaba triste no entendía por que darien no estaba feliz por ella pero a la vez entendía que era por el año de distanciamiento pero antes que siguiera pensado….

Darien: no sabes lo que te voy a extrañar mi querida princesa (le decía mientras la abrazaba y le caían unas lagrimas) pero estaré feliz de saber que tu sueño se hará realidad

Serena estaba feliz y también lloraba

Serena: gracias darien no sabes lo difícil que será estar sin ti todo este tiempo

Darien: no te preocupes siempre te llamare y no lo olvides que te amo y no importa la distancia ya que mi amor por ti nunca cambiara (mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos)

Serena: yo también te llamare y nunca podría olvidar que me amas ya que estoy locamente enamorada de ti mi amor y te amo demasiado como para olvidarte (mientras lo besaba)

Pasaron unos minutos y entraron con las chicas quienes las miraban felices ya que habían escuchado todo lo que hablaron. Después siguieron hablando hasta que michiru hizo una pregunta

Michiru: serena te puedo hacer una pregunta

Serena: claro dime

Michiru: sabes hablar ingles ya que te iras por un año allá

Todos miraron a serena y se acordaron de esa vez que fueron a una fiesta y tenían que hablar en ingles y serena no daba ni una

Rei: es verdad (mirando a serena) como lo haras?

Serena: no se preocupen yo se hablar ingles, aleman y español ( con una sonrisa)

Todos quedaron sorprendidos

Ami: pero cuando aprendiste?

Serena: es que mis padres me inscribieron en muchos cursos cuando era pequeña (dice un poco ruborizada) si les decía era como alardear así que preferí fingir que no sabia para no llamar la atención

Mina: valla esto si es una sorpresa (mientras miraba a todas)

Lita: hay muchas cosas que no sabíamos de ti serena (un poco sorprendida)

Serena: es que nunca preguntaron que hacia antes de ser una sailor (les dice divertida)

Darien: y quedan mas cosas por saber?

En eso serena se pone de pie y dice

Serena: todo a su tiempo (dicho esto de dio vuelta dejando a todos muy sorprendidos) bueno me voy nos vemos chicos

Y antes que alguien digiera algo serena ya se había ido

**CONTINUARA…………………………………………**

**PERDON POR EL RETRAZO PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y TRATARE DE ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ACTUALIZAR NOS VEMOSY GRACIAS A TODAS POR SU APOYO **


	28. NOTA DE AUTORA

Hola a todas:

Lamento todo lo que echo esperar en la actualización pero me han pasado demasiadas cosas malas que no eh podido actualizar sin contar los estudios que me tienen loca.

Estuve en el hospital por bastante tiempo ya que sufro de una anemia que no quiere da su brazo a torcer pero aquí le vamos haciendo la lucha, hace poco que estoy tomando mi vida normalmente así que prometo que la próxima actualizare con la misma normalidad de siempre (ósea todos los días un nuevo capitulo) eh pensado en tanto para las continuaciones que no se imaginan lo que podrá llegar a pasar solo les digo que lo que llevo no es ni la mitad de sucesos que tengo preparados.

Espero que todas se encuentren bien y que perdonen mi demora

Agradezco todos los mensajes que me han dejado y prometo que la espera Serra más que recompensada

Que estén bien

**Y recuerden que en esta historia todo puede pasar**


	29. QUE !

Cuando serena iba bajando del templo el cielo se oscurese en eso escucha como los chicos la llamaban ella subio para ver que pasaba cuando llega donde ellos ami le habla

**Ami: **serena estoy registrando una energia maligna pero no puedo saber su ubicacion exacta (le dice preocupada mientras ve su minicomputador)

todos miraron a serena esperando un respuesta ella estaba pensativa mirando el cielo en eso

**Ami:** ya no se siente esa energia a desaparecido por completo (dice sorprendida)

**Haruka:** pero que significa esto (dice preocupada)

**Michiru:** yo no puedo ver nada en mi espejo (dice igual de preocupada)

**Rei**: yo no siento ningun ser maligno

Mina: vamos serena di algo (dice preocupada ya que ella solo miraba el cilo)

**Serena:** Chicas tranquilas (les dice con una sonrisa) les dije que pasarian este tipo acontecimientos pero el enemigo aun no despierta

setsuna solo miraba en silencio al igual que Hotaru ya que sabian que suprincesa tenía razón

**Darien:** serena será mejor que te valla a dejar a tu casa (mientras se acerca ella)

**Serena:** claro que.......

No alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando se forma una nube rosa en el cielo y cae un carta

**Setsuna:** ESO ES UNA CARTA DEL FUTURO (dice sorprendida)

**Todos** (menos serena): QUE!!!!!!!!

**Lita**: vamos serena leela

**Serena:** esta bien ( dice mientras abre la carta)

_Futura Neo Reina serena:_

_El motivo por el cual me dirijo a usted es por que la necesito urgentemente en el futuro , ya que necesito tener una conversación de algo que esta por pasar por favor le ruego que le pida a Sailor Plut que la acompañe._

_Espero tenerla lo más pronto posible aqui sin nada mas que decir me despido Neo Reina serena_

_PDT: Antes que venga haga un hechizo para que su familia no se preocupe por usted no vemos._

Cuando termino de leer la carta todos se miraban las caras ya que no sabian que es lo que queria la Neo Reina serena y mas con tanta urgencia todos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no se daban cuenta de lo que hacis serena hasta que ella hablo

**Serena:** POR FAVOR CRISTAL DE PLATA HAS QUE MIS PADRES PIENSEN QUE ESTOY EN UN CAMPAMENTO (en eso levanta el cristal de plata y sale una luz dirijida hacia la residencia tsukino)

Todos miran sorprendidos a serena por lo que acaba de hacer

**Darien:** es que piensas ir en estos momentos (dice sorprendido) y tu viaje?

**Serena:** me necesitan urgentemente en el futuro de no ser así no creo que la neo reina me ubiera mandado a llamar sabiendo lo del viaje (dice seriamente a darien)

**Sailor plut**: princesa podemos partir cuando usted estme coveniente yo estoy lista (decia mientras se colocaba al lado de ella)

**Serena: **muy bien entonces es momento de partir (en eso se convierte en la princesa serenity)

**Rei**: mucha suerte princesa la estaremos esperando (dice mientras la abraza)

**Princesa serenity:** vamos rei no me voy por mucho tiempo

**Ami:** espero que no sean malas noticias

darien se acerca a la princesa y le da un beso en los labios y despues la abraza

**Darien**: te estare esperando mi amada princesa (le dice en el oido)

**Princesa serenity **: no te preocupes mi amado darien pronto estare de regreso

la princesa camina al lado de Sailor plut y mira a todas las chicas y darien que la miraban

**Princesa serenity**: Nos vemos chicos espero proto verlos (mientras les regala una sonrisa)

**Haruka:** Plut cuida bien a la princesa

**Sailor plut:** claro que si no se preocupen (lo dice mientras abre el portal del tiempo ) es hora de irnos princesa

**Princesa serenity:** claro hasta luego nos vemos

**todos:** cuidate princesa

En ese momento serena desaparece junto con sailor plut hacia el futuro

**Lita:** espero que no sean malas noticias (mirando el cielo)

**Ami**: no te preocupes lita ella es fuerte y todo estara bien (le dice tocandole el hombro)

**Mina**: bueno chicas nosotras tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo (dice de manera seria)

**Rei:** para que para salir a conquistar chicos (le dice de manera sarcastica)

**Mina:** claro que no (dice de manera seria y todos la miran soprendidos) mientras serena no este tenemos que entrenar no podemos dejar todos en manos de ellas

**Haruka:** estas en lo cierto mina tenermos que juntar para entrenar y asi porder ayudar y defender a nuestra princesa y el planeta tierra

Mientras ellas hablaban sobre el entrenamiento en otra dimension la princesa serenity y sailor plut se encontraban en la entrada del palacio de tokio de cristal

**Sailor plut :** Lista princesa

**Princesa serenity:** Claro que si

En eso se escucha la voz de una niña

**Rini:** serena!!!!!!..... serena!!!!!!! (le grita mientras corre donde esta ella)

**Princesa serenity: **Rini!!!!! (tambien corre a su encuentro)

Cuando se encuentran las dos se abrazan llorando de alegria

**Riny:** pense que no te veria nunca mas serena (mientrase dejaba de abrazarla)

**Princesa serenity: ** Como dices eso sabes que nunca te dejaria (mientras la vuelve abrazar) pero mira estas echa toda una señorita

**Rini:** y tu mira eres toda un adulta y te cortaste el pelo te vez muy bien

En eso se escucha unos pasos

**Neo reina serena:** Bienvenida princesa (le dice con una sonrisa) veo que ya se encontro con la pequeña dama

**Princesa serenity:** buenas tardes claro mire lo grande que esta (mientras se acerca a la reina)

**Neo reina serena:** tienes razon pero necesito hablar contigo en este momento (le dice seria en eso mira a sailor plut) plut puedes llavarte a la pequeña dama cuado termine de hablar con la princesa las llamare

**Sailor plut: **claro vamos pequeña dama tenemos mucho de que hablar (le dice con una sonrisa mientras le toma la mano)

**Rini:** claro vamos (en eso voltea mirando a serena) nos vemos pronto serena

**Princesa serenity: **hasta pronto rini

En eso las dos ven con rini y sailor plut se alejan

**Neo reina serena: **Vamos princesa acompañame a la sala de juntas

**Princesa serenity: **claro vamos

Las dos entraron a palacio la reina caminaba delante de serena mientras que serena miraba sorprendida la belleza del palacio y los cuadros que habian

**Neo reina serena: **Es aqui princesa (dice mientras abre la puerta de la sala de juntas)

**Princesa serenity: **gracias (mientras ingresa)

**Neo reina serena: **Bueno princesa antes que nada (pero no termino ya que fue interrumpida por serena)

**Princesa serenity: **digame serena por favor (le dice con una sonrisa) sabe muy bien que no me gusta que me hablan por mi titulo de princesa

**Neo reina serena: **claro y tu tambien sabes que a mi me pasa lo mismo o no ( las dos se miran y sonrien)

**Princesa serenity: **bueno perdon por la interrupcion me puedes decir que es tan urgente para que tenga que venir aquí antes de irme de viaje (le dice seria)

**Neo reina serena: **se perfectamente que estas apunto de irte de viaje pero no podras irte de japon serena( le dice seriamente)

**Princesa serenity: **QUE!!!!! pero por que???...(en eso se queda meditando un poco hasta que vuelve hablar) ....es el enemigo cierto?

**Neo reina serena: **haci es el atacara antes de tiempo y si te vas de viaje no alcanzaras a salvar a tus amigos (le dice tristemente)

**Princesa serenity: **pero si ellos estan aqui como no los salvare (le dice sorprendida y angustiada)

**Neo reina serena: **recuerdas que se habla que cuando tu tomes el poder en tokio de cristal será despues de la glaceacion (le dice con una sonrisa triste)

**Princesa serenity: **si eso es escuchado ...pero que tiene que ver ?

**Neo reina serena: **todo ya que nunca hubo glaceacion ellos estuvieron muertos mil años .....mil años fueron lo que tardaste en poder revivirlos (le dice con lagrimas en los ojos)

**Princesa serenity: **por que tanto ....si contamos con la ayuda del cristal de plata??

**Neo reina serena: **nos demoramos tanto por que estabamos triste y sin esperanza y sabes que el cristal no funciona sin amor y tu ya no lo sentias

te tomo mil años en darte cuenta de ello y cuando los reviviste tu poder de amor fue tan grande que se creo tokio de cristal les devolviste sus

recuerdos y te encargaste de dejar en su mente de que tu fuiste la que durmio mil años para que ellos no supieran de la soledad que sufriste (le dice

totalemente triste)

**Princesa serenity: **Entiendo entonces no viajare me quedare no quiero perder a nadie (en eso se levanta de su silla) NO QUIERO QUE NADIE MUERA Y ESTE SOLO!!

**Neo reina serena: **y nadie lo estara serena...(le dice con una sonrisa)

**Princesa serenity: **pero que pasara con el futuro tokio de cristal ....desaparecera (le pregunta angustiada)

**Neo reina serena: **No, tokio de cristal no desaparecera solo se creara de una manera diferente a como fue construido aqui

**Princesa serenity: **que alivio (le dice sentandose de nuevo)

**Neo reina serena: **serena... necesito que cuando vuelvas al pasado borres la memoria de hanamichi y rukagua y todos los que te viste involucrada por tu viaje claro menos

las chicas y darien y que sigas con tu vida como hasta ahora (le dice seria)

**Princesa serenity: **no se preocupes tenía pensado hacerlo es mas facil que mentirles (le dice un poco triste)

**Neo reina serena: **animo serena veras que no todo estan malo como tu piensas (le dice con una sonrisa)

**Princesa serenity: **por que lo dices?

**CONTINUARA.............**

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LA PACIENCIA DE ORO QUE HAN TENIDO EH ESTE ULTIMO TIEMPO AH SIDO COMO EL INFIERNO PARA MI PERO YA ESTOY DEVUELTA Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ANIMOS ESO ME AYUDO MUCHO......NOS VEMOS Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA**


	30. 2 semanas

Ya ha pasado 2 semanas de que serena se fue al futuro las chicas han entrenado todos los días en el templo

Rei: han pasado 3 semana y no sabemos nada de serena (dice preocupada)

Ami: tranquila todo estará bien sabes que ella e fuerte además fue por algo importante que la mandaron a llamar (dice tranquilamente)

Lita: espero que vuelva pronto para saber que pasa además ve lo fuerte que estamos (dice orgullosa)

Mina: en eso tienes razón hemos entrenado arduamente (dice con una sonrisa)

Haruka: cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos al enemigo podremos ser de mayor ayuda a la princesa

Michiru: espero que vuelva pronto darien se ve muy triste (dice mientras camina a la puerta)

Lita: tienes razón pero pronto serena volverá

Haruka: bueno chicas nos vemos mañana para seguir entrenando (caminando a la puerta)

Michiru: nos vemos

Todas: ADIOS!!!!!!

Mi entras tanto en el departamento de darien

Darien estaba en el balcón de su departamento mirando hacia la nada pensando en serena

Darien : _" serena por que aun no vuelves…..no he se nada de ti hace dos semanas te extraño demasiado... (en eso sonríe) estoy triste con solo dos semanas que hubiera sido de mi si te hubieras ido por ese año completo … no se como pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo sin estar conmigo realmente eres fuerte mi querida princesa"_

En el futuro

Neo reina serena: bueno serena fue un agrado tenerte aquí espero que no nos volvamos a ver mas ( dice con una sonrisa)

Serena: lo mismo digo… espero que no pasen mas cosas malas que hagan que nos encontremos … gracias por todo no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima ahora me puedo ir tranquila (dice abrazándola)

Neo reina serena: no te preocupes ahora ve a despedirte de la pequeña dama (le dice con una sonrisa)

Serena: claro adiós (dice mientras busca a rini)

Serena camina hasta el patio de palacio y la encuentra jugando con plut se acerca a ellas

Serena: rini vengo a despedirme (dice con los ojos con lagrimas)

Rini: pero por que serena?? Tan pronto (mientras la abraza)

Serena: sabes que tengo que volver hay muchas cosas por resolver en el pasado (mientras también la abraza)

Rini: esta bien cuídate mucho y tratare de ir al pasado cuando pueda (mientras le toma la mano)

Serena: esta bien rini (pensamiento de serena "_si supieras que es imposible es demasiado peligroso para ti"_) bueno nos vamos plut

Sailor plut: claro nos vemos pequeña dama (mientras la abraza)

Rini: nos vemos plut …cuídate mucho serena mándale saludos a todos por allá

Serena: esta bien rini pórtate bien

Sailor plut: bueno es hora de partir (mientras abre la puerta del tiempo) adios pequeña dama

Rini : adiós cuídense (dice llorando)

Serena: adios

Después de eso vuelven al pasado y llegan al parque numero 10 estaba todo oscuro

Setsuna: parece que llegamos de noche princesa

Serena: vamos Setsuna dime princesa (le dice con una sonrisa)

Setsuna: lo siento serena (le dice un poco avergonzada)

Serena: no te preocupes bueno me retiro estoy muerta de cansancio

Setsuna: si quieres te acompaño a tu casa

Serena: no te preocupes voy a otro lugar antes (dice un poco ruborizada)

Setsuna: esta bien entonces nos vemos mañana serena (dice con una sonrisa ya que se imaginaba donde iría)

Serena: si nos vemos mañana cuídate saludos a las chicas (dice mientras la abraza) gracias por todo amig

Setsuna: de nada sabes que te quiero mucho (correspondiendo el abrazo)

Serena camino por las calles mirando su alrededor nada había cambiado así que acelero el paso y llego al departamento de darien. Estaba en la puerta y toco la puerta

Darien estaba reparando su cena cuando escucho que llamaban

Darien: YA VOY (dijo mientras caminada hacia la puerta)

Darien abrió la puerta y no había nadie hay

Darien: Qué raro yo escuche claramente que llamaban? (dijo con curiosidad estaba apunto de cerrar cuando sintió que alguien le tapo los ojos)

Serena: se que soy bajita pero no tanto para que no me veas (decía mientras le destapaba los ojos)

Darien: te podría ver donde sea y lo sabes bastante bien (decía mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba) te extrañe demasiado no sabes cuanto me hiciste falta (le decia dándole pequeños besos por todo el rostro)

Serena: se nota que m echabas de menos (decía divertida)

Darien: acaso tu no me extrañabas (decía haciéndose el molesto)

Serena: sabes que te extrañe demasiado ya que te amo demasiado (mientras los abraza por el cuello y se acerca a su oído) además si me dejas entrar te lo puedo demostrar (le dice coquetamente)

Darien: claro que si tienes todo el derecho para entrar a esta humilde morada (mientras la toma en brazos y serena enreda sus piernas en la cintura de darien para entrar al departamento

Serena: mmm que rico huele amor que estabas cocinando

Darien: un poco de fideos ...Parece que el buen apetito aun no se te pasa (dice divertido)

Serena: jejejeje es que pasaron tantas cosas allá que extrañe demasiado la comida de acá (dijo mientras soltaba su agarre y canina a la cocina)

Darien: así? Y como cosas si se puede saber (le dice con mucha curiosidad mientras la sigue a la cocina)

Serena: eso lo sabrás mañana ya que necesito hablar con todas además estoy muy cansada y hambrienta fueron unas semanas muy duras (dice muy seria)

Darien: esta bien será como tu digas (dice sorprendido por su seriedad)

Serena: rini te mando muchos saludos (dice con una gran sonrisa lo dice para que el no siga preguntando)

Darien: y como esta ella?... sabes las chicas te extrañaron mucho comenzaron a entrenar después de que te fuiste al futuro todas quieren poder ayudarte mas para esta pelea al igual que yo (dice mientras empieza a servir la cena ) además queremos pelear todos contigo, así que mañana vamos al templo te parece amor?... serena? (en eso ve a serena apoyada en el mesón de la cocina dormida ) hay nunca vas a cambiar pequeña dormilona (dice con una sonrisa mientras se acerca ella y la toma en brazos la lleva a la habitación y la coloca en la cama la arropa )

Darien: descansa mi querida princesa (dice dando le un beso en la frente)

**CONTINUARA………………………………………………..**

**DE VERDAD SIENTO LA DEMORA PERO ESTOY A FULL EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ASÍ QUE AQUÍ LES DEJO UN CORTO CAPITULO EN EL PROXIMO SABRAN TODO LO QUE PASO SERENA Y LAS CHICAS **

**NOS VEMOS Y GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES DE APOYO**


	31. novedades

Todo estaba en tranquilidad en Tokio en el departamento de darien se encontraban durmiendo serena y darien tranquilamente, hasta que darien despierta y ve a su lado a serena.

Darien: "_que linda se ve durmiendo que abra pasado en el futuro" _serena amor despierta ( dice mientras le da un beso en los labios)

Serena: un rato mas por favor (dice mientras se tapa con las sabanas la cabeza)

Darien: nada de dormir un rato más así que a levantarse pequeña dormilona (dice mientras la abraza y le da otro beso)

Serena: vamos amor no seas malo conmigo un ratito mas (dice mientras le corresponde el beso)

Darien: vamos amor que hay que ir donde las chicas estaban muy preocupadas por ti (dice mientras se separa de ella y se sienta en la cama)

Serena: esta bien amor are el desayuno mientras te bañas (dice mientras se sienta en la cama)

Darien: esta bien amor (le da un besos y se va a bañar)

Después de eso desayunan y se van al templo haber a las chicas ya que se imaginaban que estarían hay todas reunidas.

EN EL TEMPLO

Rei: bueno chicas ahora que esta Setsuna con nosotras es mejor que esperemos a serena que me imagino que debe estar por venir al templo (dice mientras les sirve te a las chicas)

Haruka: creo que tienes razón me imagino que el príncipe le comento que estábamos entrenando (dice tomando un poco de té)

En eso se escucha en la puerta

Darien: cuantas veces tengo que decir que me digas darien y no príncipe

Todas se dan vuelta y ven a serena y darien

Todas: SERENA QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTE (gritan mientras la abrazan)

Serena: jejeje creo que me tendré que ir mas seguido para que me reciban de esta manera (les dice mientra las abraza)

Rei: hay serena tonta no digas estupideces no vez que nos tenias muy preocupadas por que no teníamos noticias tuyas

Setsuna: la princesa (en eso ve a serena que estaba seria) digo serena estaba muy bien cuidada por mi y por ustedes mismas en el futuro así que tenían que estar tranquilas (dice tranquilamente sentada tomando té)

Lita: creo que tienes razón (dice también tomando asiento)

Mina: bueno serena cuéntanos como te fue? ( le dice impaciente)

Serena: bueno primero que nada rini les manda muchos saludos a todas y animo para lo que viene (dice con una sonrisa) también la reina quería informarme el por que era de suma importancia el que no tuviera mi viaje

Ami: y cual es la razón serena? (le pregunta preocupada)

Todas miran a serena esperando la respuesta

Serena: lo siento chicas pero no se los puedo decir ya que prometí no revelarlo ya que es parte del futuro espero que lo puedan comprender (dice seriamente)

Haruka: pero serena…. (no puedo terminar por que la interrumpieron)

Mina: si serena no puede decirnos hay que respetarla ya que si nos enteramos puede afectar el futuro (dice seriamente y todos la miran sorprendidos)

Rei: mina estas segura que te sientes bien? Ya que serias la primera en estar preguntándole por que ( dice sorprendida como las demás)

Serena: no la molestes Rei y gracias mina por respetar mi decisión

Michiru: pero eso te llevo tanto tiempo allá?

Serena: no me sirvió para entrenar el cristal de plata un poco mas (dice con una sonrisa)

Lita: nosotras también entrenamos estos días (dice orgullosa)

Haruka: si nos hemos vuelto muy fuerte (dice con una sonrisa)

Serena: pues me gustaría ver que tan fuertes se han vuelto por que no me lo demuestran (dice con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie)

Ami: que? Ahora pero si no hay nadie con quien enfrentarse? (dice sorprendida)

Serena: como que no hay nadie … se enfrentaran todas contra mi

Todos: QUE PERO SI SOMOS 8

Serena: eso no tiene importancia ya que los enemigos pueden ser 10 o mas asi que vamos al patio (dice saliendo del salón)

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la confianza de serena y la siguen preguntándose si estará hablando enserio o no

Darien se acerca a serena y le pregunta: estas segura de lo que estas diciendo te pueden lastimar ( le dice con un poco de temor)

Serena: no te preocupes darien todo saldrá bien (le brinda una sonrisa y le da un suave beso en los labios)

Ya todas estaban en el patio de rei en un círculo y serena en medio de ellas

Serena: bueno chicas transfórmense (les dice seria)

Las chicas se transforman pero serena aun no lo hace darien se quedo sentado cerca por cualquier cosa mientras que todas esperaban que serena también lo hiciera

Serena: vamos chicas atáquenme (les dice seria)

Sailor mars: pero como te vamos atacar si aun no te transformas (le dice enojada)

Serena: no se preocupen por eso yo veré el momento necesario par hacerlo (les dice con una sonrisa de medio lado)

Sailor Urano: pero podríamos hacerte daño

Serena: y ahora no lo hacen ya que no se mueven acaso no me habían dicho que habían entrenado (les dice enojada) ya que están esperando atáquenme

Sailor Júpiter: claro que entrenamos

Serena: entonces déjense de hablar y comiencen

Las chicas y darien estaban sorprendidas de la forma que serena habla

Sailor Venus: bueno si eso es lo que quieres así será (dice mirándolas a todas) bueno chicas ahora

Sailor Mars: saeta llameante de Marte

Sailor Mercury: rapsodia acuática de mercurio

Sailor Júpiter: hojas de roble de Júpiter

Sailor Venus: besos de amor y belleza de Venus

Sailor Uranos: tierra tiembla

Sailor neptuno: maremoto de neptuno

Sailor plut: grito mortal

Todos los ataques se habían echo en el mismo momento iban todos dirigidos a serena en eso se ve una gran explosión darien se coloca de pie mirando preocupado si serena estaba bien las chicas también miraban sabían que el ataque había dado en el blanco

En eso se empieza haber con claridad y se ve a serena moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sin ningún rasguño y sin trasformarse aun

Sailor Venus: como es posible (dice sorprendidas)

Serena: realmente se han vuelto muy fuerte chicas (dice con una sonrisa) pero ahora me toca atacar a mi

Las chicas y darien estaban sorprendidos como no le habían echo ningún rasguño a serena y más aun que había dicho que le tocaba atacar a ella las chicas se miraban unas otras tratando de saber si lo que decía serena era verdad hasta que aparece una luz plateada y antes que pudieran decir algo las chicas estaban inconcientes en el piso

Darien que miraba todo lo que sucedía no podía creer lo que veía las chicas estaban en el piso y claramente se veía que serena las había golpeado

Darien: serena como fue que lo hiciste (preguntaba asombrada mientras se acercaba a ella)

Serena que se acercaba a las chicas para acomodarlas

Serena: yo también tuve un pequeño entrenamiento en el futuro darien esta vez si estaremos listas cuando aparezca el nueva enemigo (le decía seriamente) ahora ayúdame a entrar a las chicas

Darien y serena colocaron a las chicas en el salón de Rei para que estuvieran mas cómodas pasaron un par de minutos y fueron despertando cada una al abrir los ojos y recordar el por que estaban inconciente le preguntaban a serena que había pasado

Serena: esperemos que despierte Michiru y lita y les contare (decia mientras tomaba un taza de té)

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y las chicas estaban esperando que serena habalara

Rei: vamos serena dinos que clase de truco usaste para dejarnos inconciente

Serena: yo no use nada solo les di dos golpes para dejarlas inconcientes (dice con una sonrisa)

Mina: eso no puede ser yo no vi cuando nos golpeaste (dice un seria)

Serena se para de su lugar y llega donde mina y le toca la espalda y el estomago

Mina al sentir donde le tocaba siente un dolor muy grande

Mina: AAAHHH eso duele serena (dice enojada) eso quiere decir que si nos golpeaste (dice asombrada)

Ami: me imagino que en el futuro al igual que nosotras entrenaste

Serena: claro que si no puedo permitir que el enemigo nos pille desapercibidos

Rei: me gusta eso serena por fin te tomas las cosas como deben ser (dice con una sonrisa)

Serena: gracias Rei aunque ustedes no lo hacen nada mal (dice con una sonrisa)

Haruka: como dices eso si ni siquiera te tocamos

Serena: segura? (serena se levanta la blusa y tenia una quemadura en el lado derecho de su estomago) yo diría que si lo hicieron

Darien: por dios serena estas bien no te duele (le decía mientras le revisaba la quemadura)

Serena: si no te preocupes amor solo duele un poco (dice con una sonrisa)

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas ya que pensaron que no le habían echo nada a serena mas aun que ella no se había quejado de su herida en todo el tiempo que estuvieron con ella……todas pesaban ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento había tenido serena?

**CONTINUARA**

**CHICAS LAMENTO LA DEMORA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY**

**Y GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS MENSAJES**


End file.
